


This Love Will Reign

by safeway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Date, F/F, Omega Lena Luthor, Pardon the Pun in the Title, Rating will change, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeway/pseuds/safeway
Summary: (PEEP THE RATING CHANGE YA'LL) Lena is a successful actress with a big following who is set up on a blind date by her best friend. Unbeknownst to her, said date is with none other than Princess Kara, Krypton's alpha royal. The pair must learn to navigate a life in the spotlight while getting to know one another on a personal level.+-+-+-+I know many get turned off by the idea of Alpha/Omega stories but please give it a shot. Sex is not the main focus in this story, although it will be included but I'll do my best to label it so it can be skipped over if needed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 248
Kudos: 1370





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm finally making the jump over from Korrasami but please bear with me because I don't actually watch the show lol all my knowledge comes from twitter and tumblr. I'm no expert but hopefully I convey the characters correctly (not that the writers are doing any better from what I hear). 
> 
> Let me know what you all think and if I should bother continuing! I promise to do my best to finish and not abandon this fic. Happy reading! - MJ

Lena Luthor sat on one of her kitchen stools at home, listening to the news drone on from the TV as she mindlessly scrolled through her twitter feed, eating a dinner that was scraped together last minute after her best friend cancelled on their dinner plans. As much as she avoided social media and all its problems, she liked interacting with her fans every now and then keeping them happy and sated until her next appearance, public or otherwise.

She had come home after a long day of shooting and barely had enough energy to keep up pretenses so tonight was limited to likes and retweets only. Luckily for her, her fans were always eager for any kind of interaction and most understood the busy schedule she kept so they never expected too much from her. 

There was always a small few who made their negative opinions known, loudly, but thankfully her more devoted fans were quick to come to her defense. As a well-known _unmated_ omega she received a lot of criticism but growing up a Luthor in the shadow of two alphas such as Lex and Lillian she was forced to develop thick skin early on. Harsh words barely fazed her and she had long ago grown accustomed to all the lies and rumours spread about her online and in the media.

Speaking of the media, her ears perked up at the mention of National City’s next famous visitors. It would seem that Krypton’s royal family would be making an unscheduled appearance to meet various charities and the President herself. 

As one of television’s most sought after actresses, Lena was no stranger to famous faces but even she had to admit there was some small amount of intrigue to Krypton’s royal princesses. Alphas Kara and Alex Danvers held a level of popularity that was unmatched in today’s modern society, given the fact that monarchies didn’t hold the same amount of positive opinion or real power that they once did. 

The Danvers-Mountbatten royal family of Krypton were quickly decreasing the powers of the monarchy, leading their kingdom into the 21st century and allowing their citizens more democracy. It was a long process in the making but Lena was a big fan of theirs. It also helped that Queen Eliza was someone Lena heavily looked up to, an inspiration and role model to all omegas around the world, she was living proof that an omega could succeed by herself without an alpha by her side. Of course, that was only due to the fact that she had lost her husband tragically a few years back but the Queen never allowed her heartache to stand in the way of her kingdom’s well being. She raised two exceptional daughters, both alphas no less, and did it all while staying in the spotlight and facing unbelievable scrutiny and pressure to remarry. 

Lena had always wanted the opportunity to one day meet and talk to Eliza, but even her status wasn’t enough to easily warrant a meeting. So hearing that she and her family would be coming to National City for an extended stay got her brain working on the possibilities of a meeting. 

As luck would have it, she didn’t have to wait long before her mother was calling her with the perfect excuse. Normally she ignored all calls from her mother at this hour but she was feeling curious tonight and answered her phone after the second ring.

“What is it this time, Lillian.” She replied succinctly. 

“Really, Lena? Would it kill you to answer kindly once in a while?” Lillian asked with a sigh.

“It might.” Lena answered shortly. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this call.”

Lillian grumbled for a few moments before getting to the point of her call. “I’m calling to let you know you’ll be expected to appear at our brunch party next week. It’s being hosted by Luthor Corp and the royal family of Krypton will be our special guests. I’ve already cleared it with your assistant and you will show up. Even if I have to drag you here.”

“Fine.” Lena answered quickly. Little did her mother know that even though she usually hated Luthor Corp events, she wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to meet the royals. “But I’m bringing a friend.” 

“So long as you show up with a smile I don’t care who you bring.” Lillian replied. “I’ll be sure to let your brother know. He’ll be happy to see you.”

“Lex couldn’t care less about anyone but himself.” Lena argued. 

“We are not having this old argument again.” Lillian replied with disdain. “You’re brother isn’t perfect but he does care, Lena. We both do.”

Lena considered arguing the fact but she could already feel the incoming headache building in the back of her head so she simply told Lillian she would be there and left it at that before hanging up. She set her phone down and rubbed her temples as her phone dinged with an incoming message. She assumed it was her mother texting to complain about her manners or provide her with further details but a second ding told her differently. Her mother was not the type to double text.

She opened her messages app and did her best to not roll her eyes at Sam’s incoming rapid fire texts. Her best friend had a habit of texting one message after another whenever she was excited about something. It would seem something big was happening tonight.

She opened her messages with Sam and was instantly bombarded with emojis and exclamation marks.

**Sam: OH MY GOD LENA!!!**  
**Sam: LENA!!**  
**Sam: Yoi will never believe what I just did!!**  
**Sam: *You!!!**  
**Sam: YOU’LLBE THNAKING ME FOREVER**  
**Sam: Ahhhhhhhhhh!**  
**Sam: Call me bitch!**  
**Sam: Lena Luthor you better call me RIGHT now!!**

Lena sighed heavily at her friend’s over enthusiastic texting before deciding to put poor Sam’s thumbs out of their misery by calling her. She only had to wait for one ring before her ear was being assaulted with loud noises. 

“Lena can you hear me!?” Sam screamed through the phone.

“Sam, what the fuck!?” Lena yelled back, not having expected Sam to be in such a loud place at this hour. “Where are you?”

“Not important right now! I have something super important to tell you!” Sam spoke quickly as if this were a matter of life or death. “You’re going on a date!”

Of all the things she expected Sam to tell her, this was not on her list of possibilities. “Are you having a laugh!? I don’t bloody think so!”

“See that’s where you’re wrong, Lena.” Sam carried on as if Lena’s outburst was expected. “Because I, you’re best friend in the whole world, just set you up on a date with the most perfect person imaginable! It wasn’t an easy feat so you’re going, Luthor. No backing out.”

“Sam, I am not looking to date anyone right now!” Lena argued indignantly. “Whoever this date is with call them back and cancel! Right now.”

“No can do, unfortunately. They’re impossible to get a hold of.” She heard Sam yell something indistinguishable to someone in the background before the noise went quiet and Sam’s soft voice was coming through again. “Listen, Lena. I know a blind date is not your cup of tea but I have a good feeling about this. I don’t want to tell you who it is because it’ll ruin the surprise and I know you’ll do everything to back out but please, trust me on this. I would never set you up with something like this if I wasn’t one-hundred percent sure about it working out.”

Lena remained quiet while she contemplated Sam’s words, knowing that her best friend was telling the truth. Sam knew her better than anyone else in the world, besides her assistant, and she was confident in the fact that she wouldn’t steer her wrong.

She sighed heavily, knowing she was about to give in. Not that she expected to win against Sam’s determination. “When is this date?”

“Yes! Lena I promise you won’t regret this.” Sam eagerly replied to Lena’s response. “It's the end of next week, I will take care of everything! All you have to do is dress nicely and show up.”

“You’re lucky I love you, otherwise I’d have a few curse words I’d like to throw at you right now.” Lena grumpily replied. 

“I know, I know. I promise if it doesn’t work out you can yell at me all you want.” Sam answered with a laugh, not fazed one bit by Lena’s bad attitude. “I’ll call you tomorrow to talk more details but for now I gotta head back in before I’m missed.”

“You owe me so many details, Samatha Arias!” Lena yelled as she heard her best friend laugh on the other end before saying goodbye and hanging up.

She couldn’t believe she had expected a quiet night at home, knowing she could always count on her mother and best friend changing her plans in the blink of an eye.

She sighed wearily as she stood up to make her way into her bedroom, hoping that the early bedtime would help her wake up in a better mood tomorrow. She had every intention of hunting down her best friend to get more details out of her and she knew she would need every bit of energy to do so. 

She stopped by her couch to pick up the remote to turn off the television before catching the news anchor’s last words.

_”I know I’m not alone in saying that a visit from Krypton's royal family, and its most eligible alphas, is nothing but good news to the omegas of National City.”_

+-+-+-+

Lena was running late.

Granted it was to her family’s brunch charity, but it was still late. She had stayed up late last night drinking and chatting with Sam, who had the fortune of being her plus one, and neither of them had wanted to go to sleep. Eventually exhaustion won out and they fell asleep together on the couch in the early hours of the morning before jolting awake at the sound of Lena’s many alarms, courtesy of her assistant. 

They rushed through their morning routine before making their way into the private car that was waiting for them outside Lena’s penthouse. Both of them were unnaturally quiet as they made their way to the venue, but Lena cherished the few precious moments before they would have to step out and keep up appearances. 

They pulled up to the Luthor estate, nothing but the best for a royal brunch, and were immediately surrounded by paparazzi. They had no way of knowing who was inside the car but seeing as how it was a Luthor Corp brunch, anyone inside was more than worth their time. 

“I hope you brought your sunshine persona today. It seems you’re going to need it if you’re going to survive today.” Sam said with a glance at all the flashing lights outside. “It seems like every pap within a fifty mile radius is here.”

“Leave it to mother to make a spectacle of a Luthor event with our royal guests.” Lena drawled out as she touched her makeup. She lowered her sunglasses and took a deep breath before turning to Sam. “Let’s get this over with, shall we darling?”

“After you.” Sam answered with a smirk as she pulled out her own sunglasses. 

They made their way out into a crowd, Lena taking a moment to rue her decision of traveling with no bodyguards as she felt closed in, keeping a tight hold on Sam’s hand. She and Sam were always rumored to be dating so she was sure these pictures would fuel speculation when they were released. She led them down the gravel path that led to the backyard where the main event was being held, doing her level best to ignore all the questions being shouted out at her. They were nothing new to her but she knew better than to give paps a free sound bite that could then be used against her.

As soon as they made it through the crowd and past the security guard, Lena released all the tension in her shoulders she didn’t know she was even holding. She let go of Sam’s hand and headed straight to the bar set up on the side of the endless backyard. 

She ordered drinks for her and Sam, who promptly drank hers, before they realized they should probably mingle with the other guests. Really, Lena’s only plan so far was to avoid her family. 

“Any sign of the royal family?” Lena asked with a glance at all their guests. There was no denying the fact that Luthor Corp attracted all kinds of distinguished guests. From A-list celebrities to high ranking government officials, they were all gathered within reach. 

“Nothing yet. But then again leave it to royals to make a grand entrance, so it’s not surprising.” Sam replied as she asked for a refill on both their cups.

Lena hummed in lieu of a response, taking another sip of her drink. She could spot her brother from across the grounds - always the center of attention. She rolled her eyes at his exuberance before catching sight of her group of friends. She allowed herself a smile before she motioned Sam to follow.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Jack Speer exclaimed with his English accent, standing up to greet both women with a kiss on the cheek. “We were wondering when you two would make your grand entrance.” 

“Of course I told them we should be surprised if you even bothered to show up.” Andrea Rojas, Lena’s other best friend spoke up. She and Sam had an ongoing rivalry about who got to call themselves Lena’s best friend that Lena usually did her best to ignore. The two were the closest thing to sisters that she could have and she loved them both dearly. Even if Andrea had a habit of being the snarky loud mouth of the three.

“I told them there was no way your mother would allow you to miss out on such a big event.” Imra Ardeen countered from her spot next to her girlfriend, and the group’s sixth member, Gayle Marsh. “Even if you would huff and puff on your way over.”

“Please, this is the one event Lillian wouldn’t have to coerce Lena into.” Sam said with a snort as soon as they had all finished their round of greetings and taken a seat around the table they had saved for themselves. “She’s been giddy with excitement all week in the hopes of meeting Queen Eliza.”

“That’s Lena’s inner feminist jumping out.” Andrea replied as she took a sip of her own drink. “Lena’s been her biggest fan since she enacted the law that allowed Krypton’s royal houses to allow adopted children the right to bear all rights and titles as if they were their own.”

“Not to mention, she’s been a very big fan of the queen’s alpha daughters.” Jack teased with a big grin that earned a chuckle from everyone but Lena. “Although who can blame her? Those two are some real pieces of eye candy for sure.”

“Lena’s always been a sucker for strong alpha women.” Gayle continued. “I remember the first time we met, she was full on flirting and I don’t even think she realized it.”

“I’m right here you guys!” Lena exclaimed with a huff of annoyance at her friends’ teasing. “And in my defense Gayle, I had no idea you were Imra’s elusive girlfriend. Plus, I’m pretty sure I was drunk.” 

They all shared a laugh at Lena’s excuse, knowing for a fact that when they first met all those years ago Lena had a reputation of being a party girl. She had calmed down remarkably since landing the lead role in an acclaimed TV show that blossomed the rest of her award winning career. She was now too busy taking on role after role to allow herself the time to party like she used to when she was just starting out. 

The group had all met throughout the years, friendships formed from working on different sets or all the way from college, and Lena being the glue that held them all together. 

Jack was Lena’s manager extraordinair, close friends from college that were young and unsure of what they wanted to do after graduation until Jack stumbled upon an open call for extras in a movie production that came with a nice bonus. Lena had somehow managed to charm the director, earning her a bigger role than expected and the rest was history from there. Jack managed every aspect of her career and became well known within Hollywood. Enough so that he managed to open up his own management company that eventually introduced Sam into their lives.

Samantha Arias was what you would call a small town girl who left the country to find her way onto the big screen. She had all the charisma necessary to charm producers and directors into letting her audition, and all the looks and charms that endeared her to audiences. She was making a living by appearing in small roles here and there but it wasn’t until she joined Jack's management services that she made it big. She and Lena had quickly become two of Hollywood’s biggest starlets with Jack’s guidance - and Andrea’s involvement only helped to further their recognition.

Andrea Rojas was a successful businesswoman long before she joined forces with Jack in the talent industry. She had a successful line of startups that she built from the ground up before selling her shares for big bucks before moving on to the next big thing. She was a woman who was never content in staying still for too long, always looking out for the next money maker and with a sharp eye for knowing when something, or someone, would make it big. This was the case with Imra, someone Andrea had stumbled upon by complete accident and taken under her wing as a protégé of sorts.

Imra Ardeen had started out as nothing more than a waitress trying her best to get by in life. Orphaned at the age of thirteen and immediately placed into the foster system she learned early on about having to work hard to achieve what you wanted. She never got the opportunity to go to college, too big of an expense for someone like her who didn’t even know what she wanted to do with her life. So she picked up odd jobs here and there before landing a steady waitressing job to get by while also dealing with all the short end of the sticks that life kept handing her. At only the young age of 24, she was already disillusioned with her life and made the abrupt choice to pack up and move her life to National City in sunny California. She picked that place because all the magazines made everyone there look like they were happy and living their best lives. She was naive enough to believe magazines showed the real side of people but also hopeful enough to want a chance at even a slim amount of that happiness. She spent the entire plane ride to her new life talking to the woman next to her about her visions and ideas for stories that had yet to be told without realizing until they landed that she had been talking to Andrea Rojas of all people. The older woman was quick to bring her into her circle and even went as far as paying for Imra’s education at NCU where she quickly excelled and made a name for herself as a flourishing director. She would never be able to repay Andrea for believing and taking a chance on her when no one else would look twice, but she did her best by being someone she could be proud of. They quickly became the best of friends once Imra stopped holding her mentor in such high regards and instead welcomed her as a friend. They never made a big deal about all the good Andrea had done for her but both women knew how much it meant to Imra. It opened up doors she never thought possible but perhaps the greatest outcome was meeting the love of her life.

Gayle Marsh was as powerful a woman as they came. She was from a long line of Hollywood elites ranging from actors, directors, producers and even entertainment company moguls. Her own father had been an esteemed director before his death and Gayle had taken it upon herself to pick up the pieces of his company and continue to churn out award winning films. She had never been good at directing and was downright laughable as an actress but she found herself with a good eye for picking out stories that would appeal to audiences and had all the organizational skills needed to run all the behind the scenes action. It was when she was going down a long list of potential directors for her next script that she caught sight of Imra’s name and rising stardom as director that she took the plunge and hired the young woman to her company. Their first film together was an instant hit and the two grew closer with time before they made the decision to part ways professionally in order to allow an intimate relationship to arise instead. Neither woman had looked back since.

So it was this group of five influential big names that Lena considered her closest friends. They came from different backgrounds but ultimately all managed to make a name for themselves. They were well known and sought after by many but they stuck together in support of one another and Lena was glad for that. 

Growing up in the Luthor household and under Lex and Lillian’s ever watchful eye meant that Lena wasn’t afforded many chances to be free. She never got to be herself and as she grew into maturity as an omega her freedoms were even more scarce to come by. It was only when she left for college and left the Luthor household behind that she learned what being free meant. Of course, by that time most people her age already knew who they wanted to be. 

She always told Jack that becoming an actress was one of the easiest choices for her. She didn’t know who she was or what she wanted so why not make a living pretending she was someone else. Her mother and brother had quickly cast her aside until they saw how much success she was having as a known performer and were just as quick to welcome her back with “open arms.” 

Lena of course knew that being a Luthor always came with conditions so she always made sure to keep her distance from her family. She was friendly enough for the cameras but never close enough to them that they knew what went on in her life. It was for the best seeing as how Lex and Lillian’s only motive was to control who she was as the only omega in the Luthor family and the one prominently featured in the spotlight.

Thankfully, she had her group of friends and “chosen family” to fall back on when the Luthors were being a pain in the butt. Like today. 

“There you are, darling!” Lena rolled her eyes behind her shades at hearing her mother’s voice, not even bothering to make an attempt to acknowledge her. “We were wondering when you would finally show up.” 

A shadow fell over her and Lena knew better than to keep ignoring her mother in such a public setting so she took a deep breath and put on her most dazzling fake smile before standing up to greet her. 

“Mother, always nice to see you.” Lena did her best to ignore her friends’ laughter behind her as she wrapped her mother in a brief hug. While her mother never went to such lengths to pretend in front of her friends, they were surrounded by guests who were no doubt watching their every interaction closely so they had to put on a show. “How’s the newest and greatest Luthor Corp invention coming along?”

While her brother was the face of Luthor Corp, Lillian was the real scientist working behind the scenes. She kept the company running by churning out idea after idea. They focused primarily on technology that could improve human life but from time to time they also dabbled in medicine that could do the same. She knew it was all her mother’s doing even if Lex was the one taking the credit. Her mother never showed that it bothered her but it was just one of the many reasons that Lena could never work at the company. To allow a man to take credit for her genius was beneath her, even if said man was her brother. 

“Well you know your brother, he always has a million and one ideas that can change the world. I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before we hear about his next one.” Lillian answered with a wave of her hand before moving on, this time addressing Lena’s friends. “It’s so nice of you all to join us. I think I speak for everyone when I say this is a pretty special event. What with the royal family joining us and all.”

“Thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Luthor.” Jack answered with a smirk directed at Lena since he knew how much she hated the idea of her friends being friendly with Lillian. “As always, you have outdone yourself with this get together. The place looks snazzy.”

Lena snorted at her friend's words. Who the fuck used snazzy anymore? Jack was such a suck up.

“Thank you, dear.” Lillian replied with sincerity. “It’s always nice to be appreciated. Of course, I can’t take all the credit. We have wonderful staff that took the lead on all of this. I just gave input here and there. After all, it’s not always that we have royalty joining us.”

“The place does look amazing, Mrs. Luthor.” Imra chimed in from across the table and Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes once again. “I think our guests will agree once they arrive.”

“Which should be any moment!” Lillian answered with a clasp of her hands as she turned back to Lena. “You and your brother will accompany me to the front to greet our guests, Lena. No excuses.”

“Mother, this isn’t even my home!” Lena was well aware of how petulant she sounded at that moment but she had come here with every intention of avoiding her brother. Even one minute in his presence was always enough to drive her mad.

She could tell her mother was doing her best to avoid scowling at her in that moment. “Lena Kieran Luthor. You are a part of this family and you will act like it up front with us. Now come along, we don’t have long before our guests make their entrance.”

Lillian left without another word from Lena and she knew she had no other option but to follow. She knew better than to make a scene. 

“If it looks like I’m about to kill Lex where he stands, please don’t intervene.” Lena addressed her friends with a serious tone which ignited a round of laughter.

“Give him your best right hook, Lee.” Sam teased with a wink. “My money’s on you.”

“Samantha, do not encourage her.” Andrea chided with a playful slap of Sam’s shoulder. “Play nice, Lena.”

“Please, you’ll be too distracted mentally undressing the princesses to pay your brother any mind.” Jack snorted in amusement. 

Lena gasped in surprise. “Jack Spheer! I most definitely will not!” 

“My money is on the older one, Princess Alex . Lena’s always had a thing for badass looking women. She’s a badass as they come I would say.” Gayle teased further, completely ignoring Lena’s scandalized spluttering.

“I don’t know, Princess Kara has a certain mystery about her. Like she’s okay with being the type of alpha who lets her omega take charge.” Imra piped up next. “And we all know Lena likes to be in control. I think if anyone’s going to win the sweepstakes for Lena’s attention, it’ll be the younger royal.”

“Either way, you’ve got plenty of charm so go get ‘em cowgirl.” Jack suggested with a wink that left Lena trying hard not to turn red his words.

“You’re all assholes.” Lena said instead, walking away from her laughing group of friends and mentally making note of the fact that she needed new ones. 

+-+-+-+

It was barely five minutes later that the crown family of Krypton was making their grand debut and Lena was glad of it because she was sure she was only a second away from pummeling her idiot brother.

He had a way of getting under her skin and the less time she could spend with him the better.

She stood at attention next to her mother as they watched Krypton’s security detail make their way inside, clearing a path for their charges. 

Lena would be lying if she said she wasn’t the least bit excited to meet the royals. They were the rulers of a scientifically advanced society and they had no problem with sharing their wealth and knowledge with other countries. If Lena weren’t already so successful as an actress she would probably be working for Luthor Corp trying to secure a partnership with the country. But, as it stood, she was not a part of the family company and she actually hoped her brother never got his dirty hands involved with such a peaceful country.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the DJ lowering his music and announcing, “Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the royal family of Krypton. Her Majesty, Queen Eliza, is accompanied today by her daughters, Their Royal Highness’, Crown Princess Alexandra and Princess Kara.”

Everyone gathered broke into a round of applause for their guests, and the royals took it all in stride. Lena figured that they were used to being in the spotlight as much as she was, even if Princess Alexandra looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

She watched the three royals carefully as they made their way to her and her family and couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed at their presence. It wasn’t so much Queen Eliza’s presence, although she was no less awe-inspiring, but more so her daughters. Both princesses were no doubt alphas and left no question about it. There was an air of confidence surrounding them and they stood tall and proud next to their mother. 

She knew her friends were only teasing her earlier when they made comments about Lena falling for either princess, but _holy cow_ were they gorgeous. She would be lying if she said her inner omega wasn’t swooning in that moment.

“And this here, is my daughter Lena.” Lillian introduced her as the queen made her way to her. “She’s a big fan of your work, Your Majesty.”

Lena had no idea how Lillian knew that but she didn’t care right there and then. She was trying hard not to blush or stumble over her words. “Hello, Your Majesty. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“The honor is all mine, Ms. Luthor.” Eliza answered with a kind smile. “My daughters tell me you’re a successful woman with a big heart for philanthropy. We need more women like yourself in our world today.” 

Lena was speechless for a moment. 

Not only did the princesses _know_ about her, but they had apparently spoken about her to their mother, _the bloody queen_. She was on cloud nine.

“Oh, wow. Thank you! That means a lot coming from you.” Lena rambled on, doing her level best not to blush. 

“Lena’s always been one to give back to the less fortunate and we couldn’t be prouder of her.” Even Lex’s bald head jumping in wasn’t enough to sour her mood right now.

“As you should be. Hopefully we can work together in the future.” The queen replied before moving on to shake other hands. 

Lena was still reeling from that small interaction, and the fact that Queen Eliza wanted to work with her in the future, when Princess Alex moved in front of her. Immediately she was taken back by the sheer amount of alpha coming off in waves from the young royal. She had no doubt that this princess was used to getting things her way. She was dressed in a fitted white suit that made her look powerful and oozing with sex appeal. 

“Hello Miss Luthor. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The princess greeted her with a small bow and an outstretched hand. “My sister and I are big fans of your work.”

Once again, Lena found herself struggling to acknowledge such praise. Normally, she had no problem answering fan’s adoration with kind words and sometimes some small amount of teasing, but these were royals! She was way out of her depth in a situation like this. 

“Thank you, Princess! I’m happy to have such prestigious fans.” She answered with a shy smile. “It’s always nice to know my work appeals to such wide audiences.” 

“I don’t think there’s anyone on the planet that hasn’t seen a movie starring Lena Luthor. You’re practically royalty yourself.” Alex complimented her and Lena found herself swooning. Her friends were right when they teased her about being a sucker for alphas like the princess. 

“Well, I’m glad all my hard work pays off.” Lena laughed in response, hoping and praying that her face wasn’t as red as it felt. “But, I should say, my work pales in comparison to what you and your sister get done on a weekly basis.”

“Ah, yes. Well we can thank my sister for that.” Alex explained with a look over her shoulder to where her sister was deep in conversation with Lillian and Lex. “She’s the one who’s so insistent on helping everyone we can. Don’t get me wrong, I love helping and sharing our wealth where we can, but I’ve always been drawn more towards the sciences.”

“I think I read an article somewhere that mentioned you were aiming to become the first royal to earn a Ph.D.? That’s impressive on its own.” Lena knew she was probably entertaining the royal longer than necessary but she found herself genuinely liking her conversation with her. “Can’t imagine many royals place a priority on their education, especially one destined to sit on the throne of such a powerful country.”

“Many royals are happy enough with having everything handed to them. Our mother raised us to work for what we wanted and while, yes our titles grant us privilege and a head start on others, we still know better than to go snapping our fingers at others that are there to help.” The way Alex spoke about it so insistently let Lena know that these royals were unlike any she had met before. Not that she had met many but stories were always floating around about the world’s monarchies and many seemed like self indulgent figureheads. “It’s why I want to earn my Ph.D. and make a difference somehow in the future. Although, I know my being who I am will complicate things.”

“I can’t imagine many people being quiet about their doctor being the future queen of Krypton if you were to open your own practice.” Lena teased with a smirk. 

“No I can’t imagine they would be.” Alex laughed in response. “Mother says I make her proud either way but I like the idea of earning the title. Can you imagine? Doctor Alex, Crown Princess of Krypton.”

“It’s quite a mouthful, I’ll say.” Lena joked. “But crazier things have happened. I think if anyone can achieve it, it’ll definitely be you. There’s no country as liberal or advanced as Krypton.”

“Thank you, Miss Luthor.” Alex answered with gratitude. “It’s always nice to know I’ve got support from women like you. I mean, my sister’s always reminding me that I’m an inspiration to women all around the world, but it’s always nice to hear it from someone other than her.”

“Your sister’s not wrong.” Lena answered.

“Speaking of which.” Alex turned to her sister who was finishing up her conversation with her mother and brother and motioned her closer to Lena. “Miss Luthor, please meet my sister, Kara.”

Lena had thought Princess Alex was a knockout and every omega’s wet dream, but she had nothing on her younger sister. She was dressed in a similar suit to her sister but navy instead of white but unlike Alex’s that showed off all her curves, Princess Kara was all muscle and Lena was weak in the knees.

“Hello, Miss Luthor. It’s a great pleasure to finally meet you.” Kara greeted with a voice that was enough to make Lena want to drop to her knees and declare her unwavering loyalty to Krypton and it’s royals.

Imra was right.

Kara had won _all_ her attention and it wasn’t even close.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the big date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuuuys, oh my god! I am blown away by the support for this story! it's safe to say I underestimated the Supercorp fandom lol won't happen again I promise! 
> 
> I know things are crazy in the world right now so thank you for taking the time out of your days to read this. I hope I can offer you all at least a small amount of escape from the never ending news feeds about police brutality. 
> 
> Stay safe and happy reading!

Lena couldn’t begin to remember what was said in the minutes after her greeting with Kara. All she knew for sure was that it was a shorter conversation than the one she had shared with Alex. The royals had quickly been rushed away to greet the rest of the guests gathered and Lena had been allowed to return to her friends.

Friends that immediately teased her about her newfound crush on the royals. 

“Well I didn’t think it would actually happen but you are crushing hardcore!” Jack greeted her as she approached the table once more. “I thought for sure Sam and I would have to go hold you up when your knees buckled in front of Princess Kara.”

“Ha. Ha. You’re so funny.” Lena deadpanned, rolling her eyes. “I am not crushing on anyone.”

“Oh, yeah? Then how come your eyes haven’t stopped following a certain blonde alpha since you sat down?” Andrea questioned with a lift of her eyebrow.

It earned a round of laughter from their gathered friends and left Lena flushing red in embarrassment at having been caught. She immediately pulled out her sunglasses once more and placed them on her face while giving Andrea the middle finger.

“Lena Luthor!” Came the shrill voice of her mother from behind her. “We are amongst guests today young lady. I raised you better than this.” 

Lena scoffed while reaching for her newly refilled drink. “That’s debatable.”

“Please excuse my daughter.” Lillian addressed her group of friends. “She’s always in a terrible mood when she’s forced to be in the presence of family.”

“Hmm, I wonder why that is.” Lena quipped.

“I would hope my daughter would spend more time entertaining our guests than her friends.” Lillian continued, ignoring Lena’s comment. “After all, there’s a lot to be gained from having such powerful allies.”

“That sounds more like a job for Lex.” Lena answered. “After all, I’m not the one in charge of Luthor Corp. I have no need for allies or partners.”

“Except in bed.” Jack coughed loudly next to her, earning himself a glare from both Luthor women.

“Please try to be on your best behavior for the rest of the day, Lena.” Lillian admonished as she started to walk away. “The last thing we need is a Luthor on the front pages of every gossip magazine for lack of etiquette in the presence of Kryptonian royals.”

Lena knew it was childish but even so she stuck her tongue out at her mother’s retreating form. 

“Very mature of you, Lena.” Sam chuckled in response. “Don’t let your mother get under your skin.”

“Too late.” Lena grumbled. 

They all stayed quiet for a couple of moments, letting the topic of Lena’s mom pass by before Andrea spoke up once again. “So, back to your newfound crush.”

Lena groaned, fighting the urge to throw her drink at Andrea’s smug face. “I don’t have a crush on Princess Kara.”

“Funny, I don’t remember mentioning anything about the princess.” Andrea said, an amused look on her face as Lena scowled at her from under her glasses. 

“Oh, she got you there.” Gayle laughed, earning herself a swat on her shoulder from her girlfriend.

“Leave her alone, honey.” Imra quickly admonished her. “So what if she’s taken a liking to the princess, she’s only human. What single omega wouldn’t be crushing on her?”

“Imra!” Lena gasped in betrayal. “I thought you were defending me.”

“I’m sorry sweetie but anyone with eyes can see you took a quick liking to the princess.” Imra said, a look of amusement on her face as Lena sulked. 

“You can’t deny the truth, Lena!” Jack piped up as well. “We all saw it.”

Eyebrows furrowing in annoyance Lena resisted the urge to flip them off again, lest her mother walk by and see her. 

“Guys, don’t tease Lena.” Sam came to her defense but knowing her friend, Lena knew there was an ulterior motive involved and she squinted her eyes at her. “It’s not her fault her inner omega was ready to present to the princess right there and then.”

The group erupted in laughter and Lena once again pondered the idea of finding new friends. “I hate you all.” 

She was ignored, of course. Her friends were too busy laughing at her misfortune.

“Did you see her drooling when Princess Kara stood in front of her.”

“I definitely saw her blush.”

“Not to mention, she checked her out without a care.”

“I did not!” Lena argued against all three accusations. “I do not like Princess Kara!”

“Ouch. Here I thought we had a very nice meeting.” Came a voice behind her that most definitely did not belong to her friends or family. “I guess I need to work on my first impressions.”

If she didn’t already know who was behind her, her friend’s reactions would’ve given it away instantaneously. They all grew quiet quickly and rushed to their feet, tripping over themselves to greet the royal standing behind them. If Lena weren’t so preoccupied with feeling embarrassed at having been caught blurting such an outrageous lie, she would find it hilarious that her friends - all by definition Hollywood elites - were rushing to bow and curtsy to the new arrival.

She stood up as well, a lot less carelessly than her friends, and turned to bow to the princess. “Your Highness, forgive us, we meant no disrespect.” 

The princess for her part waved away her concerns and laughed in amusement. “Please, I can't possibly expect _everyone_ on earth to like me, no matter how much inner me wants it. Plus, I’m sure it takes a lot more than just being a princess to impress such a group of friends like yours.” 

Kara looked around her group of starstruck friends and Lena wanted to correct her immediately. “We’re all actually quite happy at having this opportunity, princess. It’s not often we get to be in the presence of _actual_ royalty. No matter how highly Andrea thinks of herself.”

“Hey! Not cool Luthor.” Andrea yelled in mock indignation. “You can’t just call me out like that in front of a princess.”

Kara laughed at Andrea’s jab and it was like the rest of the group sighed in relief and felt more at ease in her presence. They hadn’t made fools of themselves in front of their guest and for that Lena was glad.

“You’re all a funny bunch, that’s for sure.” Kara said with a smile so bright that had Lena swooning once more.

“Except for Lena.” Jack teased. “She’s not as funny as the rest of us. But we feel bad for her so we let her hang out with us.” 

“Is that so?” Kara asked as she turned to face Lena. “Seems like your friends have a habit of picking on you.”

“I’m in the process of filing for replacements.” Lena answered while ignoring her friends’ laughter. “Know of any takers?” 

That spurred another round of laughter from the royal and her friends. Lena would be lying if she said making the royal laugh wasn’t giving her a fluttering feeling in her stomach. So far, Princess Kara had been easy to get along with and she was quick to laugh, something Lena absolutely adored. 

Despite her friends earlier teasing, Lena wasn’t actually the type to fall for the “bad girl” alphas. She didn’t think her personality would complement very well with an alpha who was known for trouble. She needed someone who could keep her in line and keep her laughing. She _wanted_ someone who would make her feel loved, something she sorely missed growing up.

“I think the last thing they need is a princess ruining their cool reputation.” Kara answered with a chuckle. “I’ve heard a lot about the big Spheer 6 of Hollywood. You all know how to have a great time it seems.”

“Oh my god. Don’t tell me the princess of Krypton has seen our wild night out paparazzi photos.” Imra said with a gasp and an embarrassed flush overtaking her face. “I swear they all dragged me into it.”

“Well, to be fair, you all have a lot of success that needs celebrating.” Kara laughed. “And you’re all still young! Nothing wrong with having a night of fun.”

“What about you princess?” Gayle questioned with a tilt of her head. “Have you ever gotten yourself entangled in a night of fun?”

Lena turned to Gayle with wide eyes, not believing the boldness of her friend for asking such a question of the princess. Before she could begin apologizing for the intrusive question however, Kara answered without missing a beat.

“Unfortunately, these types of events are about as wild as they come for a member of the royal family.” Kara said with barely a hint of resentment. “I must admit, I live vicariously through CATCO’s gossip and entertainment column instead.”

“Royals, they're just like us.” Jack teased with a laugh. “Good to know.”

“You’ll have to join us at a _real_ party someday.” Andrea exclaimed, no doubt already planning said party in her head. “Well show you a thing or two about fun.”

“As promising as that sounds, the duties of a royal never end.” Kara said with a smile of gratitude. “You’d be hard-pressed to find any free time in my schedule for the next year or so.”

“Well the invitation always stands.” Sam said sincerely. “Something tells me we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other pretty soon.”

Lena tilted her head in confusion, having no idea what Sam meant by that. Princess Kara had just said the life of a royal left very little room for anything resembling a social life but the sureness in which Sam said it left her feeling like she missed out on something important.

“Thank you. Maybe someday I can take you up on that offer.” Kara said with a quick glance over their shoulders. “But now, if you’ll excuse me, it looks like I’m needed elsewhere. Ladies, and Mr. Spheer, it was lovely to meet you all in person. Thank you for the great conversation.” 

They all bid their own farewells and Lena forgot how to breathe for the split second in which Princess Kara had to get by and held her waist as she moved past her. The action was so quick she might’ve missed it had she blinked but the soft touch was enough to leave her breathless. Thankfully, none of her friends made an effort to mention it and pretty soon they found themselves engrossed in conversations about their upcoming projects and their plans for that evening.

Lena, however, was watching Princess Kara mingle around the courtyard and she couldn’t help but think that she had just met someone who wasn’t out of her life for good just yet. 

Somehow, their lives would intertwine once more - even if she had to be the one to make moves to make it so.

+-+-+-+

Lena and her friends left brunch shortly after their encounter with the princess and spent the rest of the day hanging out in Lena’s penthouse. It wasn’t often that they all had a chance to unwind and just be themselves away from prying eyes.

They tried their best to get together like this at least once a month, but with their hectic schedules and business all around the world it wasn’t possible to do as often as they’d like. 

The rest of the week passed by in a similar manner, with Lena and Sam immediately setting off to Metropolis to continue filming scenes for their more recent project. It wasn’t unusual for her and Sam to work films together, their reputation as best friends and great chemistry together being a plus for many directors. 

Her mother had called her often in the past week, wanting to get her involved in more Luthor Corp events with the royals but Lena was adamant about not wanting to be involved with the family company. She hated the idea of turning down another chance to interact with the royal family but Lena disliked spending with her family even more. 

Sam was giddier than usual the closer Lena’s scheduled blind date approached and no matter how many times she questioned her about it, her best friend was keeping details close to her chest. 

It’s not that she didn't trust Sam to hook her up with a respectable alpha whom she could end up liking, it was more so Lena’s insecurities that made her feel anxious about the thought of said alpha seeing who she was and politely excusing themselves from dinner before the date was over. According to Sam, her blind date was not being told who she was either.

Not to mention, it had been so long since she had actually dated that she was feeling like a fish out of water. 

The night of the date had fast approached and Lena found herself pacing back and forth nervously. She was waiting on Sam to arrive, having offered to help her get ready. 

So far, the only detail Lena had been offered was that they were having dinner at one of her partly owned restaurants so they could be afforded some privacy. She was positive her wait staff would be discrete but even so she had a feeling Sam had been very liberal with NDA’s. 

“Lena you better not still be in bed!” Came Sam’s voice from her hallway and Lena could feel her heart rate pick up again. “I know it’s been a while but it’s time to get back on the horse my dear.”

Sam walked into the bedroom, carrying what looked to be some of her dry cleaning, and found Lena in front of her mirror, clothes strewn around and her best friend wringing her hands nervously.

“Sam, I don’t know if I can do this.” Lena said nervously.

“Oh, Lena.” Her friend said as she placed the bag of clothes down on the bed before wrapping her in a hug. “What’s got you so nervous? You’re not usually the type to let things get to you like this.”

“I know, I know.” Lena mumbled into Sam’s shoulder. She pulled away from her friend and sat down on the bed as she rubbed her tired eyes. “I don’t even know why I’m so nervous about meeting someone new. It’s not like I’m a terrible dater!”

“No, I don’t think you are.” Sam agreed. “But, let's be honest, your last serious relationship was Veronica and that was a whole train wreck.”

Lena cringed with embarrassment. She liked to blame that particular failure on her youth and omega hormones. 

“And yeah you’ve dated since then but nothing has stuck. It’s mostly been warm bodies keeping you company at night or during your heats.” Sam continued, oblivious to Lena’s inner shame. “So I think what’s got you so nervous now is that this is the first time in a while that you’re going on an actual _date_.”

Lena watched as Sam moved to kneel in front of her, grabbing her hands and speaking softly. “But Lena, you don’t have to be nervous. You’re an amazing woman and you deserve to be happy. I’m not saying this date has to be _the one_ , but the fact that you even agreed to it should let you know you’re more than ready for this.”

Lena took a deep breath and looked into Sam’s warm stare, seeing nothing but pride and love reflected back at her. “Ok, you’re right. I’m ready for this.”

“You’re damn right I’m right!” Sam laughed as she stood back up. “Now, get in the shower and get yourself all cleaned up. We’ve only got an hour left before we have to get you to the restaurant.”

“But I haven’t found anywhere to wear yet!” Lena complained with a look at the clothes strewn all around.

“Don’t you worry about that.” Sam gestured to the bag sitting on the bed. “I’ve got you covered.”

“You’re the best.” Lena said sincerely.

“I know.” Sam answered with a smile. “You can thank me by naming your first born after me if this date works out well.” 

Lena laughed as she turned towards the bathroom. “If this works out, you can be godmother.”

+-+-+-+

An hour later both women found themselves in Lena’s SUV, Sam at the wheel after having insisted on driving Lena to the restaurant like a mother would on their kids first day of school.

Lena was looking out the window at the passing buildings as Sam babbled on about who knew what while the radio played softly in the background. She could feel her nerves picking up again and she fought very hard not to tell Sam to stop and turn the car back around.

“Lena?” Sam asked softly, drawing Lena’s attention away from the skyline. “You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

Lena stayed quiet as she watched Sam’s face for any hint of annoyance at Lena’s constant mood swings tonight. 

“Like, I know I’ve been excited about this all week and haven’t stopped talking about it but I won’t be upset if we call it off.” Sam said as she kept a watchful eye on the road. “It’s your choice.”

Lena stared at her lap and contemplated silently for a couple of seconds before looking back up at Sam and asking, “When you first called me to tell me about this, you said this person was a good match for me. Do you still believe that?”

“A hundred percent.” Sam replied without missing a beat. “Obviously, I don’t know them personally, but I’ve heard nothing but good things.”

“It’s a woman, right?” Lena asked quietly. Sam was no stranger to her sexuality but for a quick second she worried that her brother might’ve gotten to Sam and forced her on a date with a man. Lex had never been a fan of her “lifestyle.” The only reason he had yet to disown her publicly was because she at least still kept a preference for female alphas so the possibility of children, thus a future for the Luthor line, wasn’t out of the question.

“Of course.” Sam answered with a quick laugh. “I think I might as well hand in my best friend card if I ever tried to set you up with a man.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Lena said with a small amount of shame at having doubted her friend. “I’m just nervous is all.” 

“Completely understandable.” Sam waved her apology away. “But if it helps, she’s a very handsome alpha with her own life in the public eye. So you won’t have to worry about throwing someone into our hectic lives.” 

“An alpha?” Lena asked.

“Yes. I know you haven’t dated one since Veronica but like I said earlier, nothing but good things have been said about this one. Plus, if it makes you feel better, I got to know her a bit and she seemed like a nice person.” 

“You've met her?” Lena asked again.

“Briefly.” Sam answered, not giving anything else away.”

“And? What’s she like?” Lena prodded.

“So curious, all of a sudden.” Sam said with a laugh as she pulled into the back entrance of the restaurant. She lowered the window to show herself and Lena to the security guard on duty so they could be let through before addressing Lena once more. “I didn’t get to talk to her for too long. But she seems nice.”

“That’s it? That’s all I get?” Lena huffed with a cross of her arms.

They pulled up into Lena’s designated space, even if she didn’t use it often, and Sam parked the car while she turned to address Lena. “Trust me when I say you won’t be disappointed.”

“Well, I don’t trust easily.” Lena grumbled.

Sam laughed at her friend’s antics. “I know. Which is why I’m going to tell you who your date is with?”

Lena sat up straight and looked at Sam with wide eyes. “You are?” 

“Yes.” Sam said with a smile. “It was actually agreed from the beginning that I would tell you who they were before you walked into the restaurant. I told our mutual friend, mine and your date’s - the other person involved in this set up - that I would tell you. You're famous, but they are too, and you have every right to know what you’re getting yourself into if you walk into that restaurant.” 

“Why do you make it sound like they’re notoriously famous or something.” Lena chuckled nervously. “They’re not a pornstar are they?”

“What!? Lena! No, of course not!” Sam yelled in shock. “Why would you think that?” 

“I don’t know! You’re being all mysterious and shit.” Lena yelled back.

Sam blinked for a moment before she burst into laughter. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Shut up.” Lena mumbled with an embarrassed blush. 

“Oh god, this is great.” Sam said as she struggled to catch her breath. “I’m going to remember this and file it away for future references.” 

“Saaaaam.” 

“God, Lena. That was too funny.”

“I hate you.”

Sam wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen down her face before repeating in between giggles, “It's not a pornstar. It’s actually someone a little more dignified.”

“Is it a politician?” Lena tried again.

“No, but you’re getting closer.” Sam answered. “Lena, you’re going on a date with Kara. _Princess_ Kara, that is. I don’t know if you know any other Karas.”

Lena was stunned into silence.

She blinked once.

She blinked twice. 

By the third blink she had almost convinced herself she had misheard Sam.

“I’m sorry, I thought you said Princess Kara.” Lena laughed nervously. “That can’t be possible seeing as she’s a whole ass royal and I’m just me.”

“What’s wrong with just you?” Sam asked, affronted that her best friend would think so low of herself.

“Sam! Focus. You can not be serious right now! There is no way Princess Kara is the one waiting for me inside that restaurant right now!” Lena snapped.

Sam noticed Lena’s nerves picking up again and did her best to relax her friend. “Lena, honey, please calm down. Like I said, you had every right to know what you were getting yourself into, but yes, the one waiting inside is Princess Kara.”

Rather than answer, Lena turned around to reach for her seatbelt and buckled herself in again. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“We’re leaving.” Lena replied. 

“Why?”

“Because I’m not ready for a date with a future queen, that’s why Samantha!” Lena protested. “I’m too nervous now.”

“Technically, Princess Alex is the future queen.” Sam said with a laugh at Lena’s dramatics. “Kara is second in line to the throne and you’re not leaving! I know I said it was your choice but you’re being ridiculous now.”

“I most certainly am not!” Lena insisted. “I think my reaction is only fair of someone who just found out moments ago that they’ve been set up on a date with royalty! This isn’t a bloody Hallmark movie, Sam! There’s no way this will work!”

“You’ve certainly got the acting chops for it.” Sam teased, earning herself a glare from her friend. “Oh, come on Lena! Be reasonable. I’m not asking you to go in there and plan out your entire future with her. It’s just one date. If it works, it works. If it doesn’t, it doesn’t. You need to get back into dating and who better to do it with than a fucking princess!” 

“Sam, that’s exactly my problem!” Lena whined. “Princess Kara is way out of my league. I’m too dark and twisted for someone who literally oozes sunshine!”

Sam snorted at her friend's explanation. “Lena, despite what you may think of yourself - no doubt influenced by your less than loving family - you have always been the most loving soul. You’re always quick to help someone in need and even though you’ve got a tough exterior, underneath that, there’s a woman who just wants to love and be loved in return.”

Lena sat in silence contemplating Sam’s words and doing her level best not to cry. She knew Sam thought highly of her but she was her best friend! No one, not even the other four in her group of friends - sorry Andrea - had ever gotten so close to her and known her on this level. Who was to say that another person would feel the same? She didn’t know if she was ready to take that risk.

“I don’t know, Sam.” Lena finally answered. “I agree with you, I think it’s time I get back into dating, but I don’t know if a royal is the best place to start. I’ve been so out of the dating loop that I’m afraid this can only end in disaster. Maybe I should start smaller. Or, lower in the status ranking.”

Sam sighed in understanding. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Lena asked tentatively. 

“Yes, okay.” Sam replied with a smile. “If you’re not ready, you’re not ready. I can’t force you into this no matter how good I think it’ll be for you.”

“So, just like that? We can go back?” Lena asked again, not quite believing her friend.

Sam laughed at Lena’s doubt. “Yes, we can go back. I’ll just text the princess’ friend and let them know I’m sorry but the date is off.”

Sam reached for her purse and began searching for her phone. Lena looked out the window and towards the restaurant where the princess would no doubt already be sitting at, if the increased number of security was anything to go by. She felt a twinge of shame at standing her up because despite her wariness, Lena had genuinely taken a liking to the princess when she met her at brunch. 

She could hear Sam fishing her phone out and unlocking it, followed by the sound of clacking as she typed something in but before she could hear the swoosh that signaled a message sending Lena reached out to grab her hand.

“Sam, wait.” 

She took a deep breath.

“I’m doing this.”

“You are!?”

“Yes.” Lena answered without hesitation. “The princess is already here and she doesn’t deserve to be stood up. Besides, it’s only one date right?”

“Right.” Sam readily agreed. “One date and if it doesn’t work out then that’ll be the end of that, promise! But Lena, I really think you’re doing the right thing here.”

Lena looked at her best friend and the big smile that graced her face. “Well then, let’s not keep her waiting any longer. I’ll text you later with details.”

“No, you better call me!” Sam exclaimed as she reached out to fix Lena’s hair. “I want to hear everything.”

Lena laughed while swatting at her friend’s hands. “Alright, alright. I’ll call you. Now let’s go see if you chose right with this outfit.”

“Please, if she isn’t drooling at the sight of you then she doesn’t deserve you!” Sam said with clear excitement in her voice. “That dress looks killer on you.”

“Thank you Sam.” Lena replied as she unbuckled herself and opened the door. She stepped out delicately, not wanting to trip and ruin said dress. “I really owe you one.”

“Like I said, name your first born after me and we’re all even.” Sam repeated from earlier.

“Goodnight, Sam!” Lena replied with a roll of her eyes as she shut the door on her laughing friend.

She walked towards the restaurant entrance where a staff member seemed to be waiting for her, greeting her as he recognized her, and took another steadying breath.

This was it. 

No turning back now.

+-+-+-+

The young employee escorted her through the back halls of the restaurant and up into the second story, where Lena knew the more private or distinguished guests were served. 

The restaurant had been one of her earlier investments when she started making money of her own, wanting something to fall back in case her family disowned her. She had partnered with a rising star chef who did most of the leg work for the business and together they had created a culinary empire. Now their restaurants could be found in cities all around the world with their flagship being located here, in National City.

Lena was actually quite proud of it. 

When she was first starting out she had made it a habit to come out and visit the staff, getting to know most of them personally, but as time went on and she grew busier her visits stalled. As she made her way through the restaurant she was happy to see many of them again and hoped that even the new faces she didn’t recognize would respect her privacy and not leak this date to the press.

Her escort stopped at a small hallway entrance that she knew led to the restaurant's only private room. It was directly across the kitchen but it was walled off to prevent the noise from overwhelming the small space. 

“This is where I leave you, Miss. Luthor.” The young man said with a small bow. “Good luck tonight. A waiter will be in shortly to serve you.” 

“Thank you.” Lena replied with a small smile as she walked down the short hallway and into a brightly lit dining room. 

She was immediately aware of the presence of another in the room, currently inspecting the different wine bottles that took up an entire side wall. 

As soon as her heels made her arrival known, Princess Kara turned to greet her but instead of a greeting Lena was met with stunned silence. 

She fidgeted in place for several seconds before saying, “Hello. It’s nice to see you again.”

Kara cleared her throat and quickly stepped closer to her. “Hi. Hello. I’m so sorry for staring at you, it’s just you’re not who I imagined meeting tonight.”

“Oh?” Lena prompted with a raised eyebrow. “I hope I’m not disappointing.”

“You’re not!” Kara quickly assured. “Oh Rao, no you’re definitely not. You’re Lena Luthor!”

“I am.” Lena confirmed with a smirk. Seeing Kara off guard gave her a lot more confidence than she expected. “And you’re the princess of Krypton.”

“Rao, I’m so sorry.” Kara groaned into her hands. “I’m blowing this. Let me start over. Hi, I’m Kara and you look absolutely stunning tonight.”

The alpha stretched out a hand in greeting and Lena shook it eagerly. She was pleasantly surprised at the smoothness of the princess’ hand. Then again, when you had servants at your beck and call it was probably a given. 

“Hello Kara. I’m Lena and I thank you for the compliment.” Lena replied. “You look great, as well.” The princess was wearing what looked like a simple navy dress, that Lena was sure cost a small fortune despite the simplicity and showed off her biceps beautifully. Lena was sure she would spend a lot of time staring at those arms tonight.

“Thank you, Miss Luthor.” Kara answered with a nervous laugh.

“Okay, first things first.” Lena started in a serious tone. “If this whole dating thing is going to work, I need you to never call Miss Luthor again.” 

Kara’s worried look quickly morphed into a big smile at hearing the rest of Lena’s sentence. “I can do that. I’m really glad you decided to give this a chance. I was really worried I would be stood up.”

“Were you told who I was beforehand, as well?” Lena asked curiously.

A waitress came in right then and guided them both to their seats, while pouring out a wine that Lena suspected had been chosen for them by her wonderful best friend. The young waitress then gave them both a quick overview of their menu for the night before walking away to let the chef know they were ready to begin.

They both murmured their thanks before Kara answered Lena’s earlier question. “I wasn’t. Told about you that is. All my sister said was that you were someone well known and would have no issue dealing with my public lifestyle if something came of this.”

“And now that you know who I am, you’re okay with this?” Lena prodded. Too many times before she had been burned out of a relationship because her partners didn’t want to deal with the burden that came with being so well known. 

“Oh, absolutely!” Kara answered without hesitation. “Like I said when we first met, I’m a huge fan. It’ll be nice to get to know you on a more personal level, if you’ll let me of course.”

“Well, the night’s still young.” Lena answered with a smirk as their chef made their way inside to get their first course started.

+-+-+-+

The dinner progressed nicely and throughout the night their conversation flowed without any awkward pauses. Lena could tell Kara was raised in the public eye, seeing as how she always had a topic of conversation handy and never let Lena feel like she was boring. She was genuinely interested in what she had to say and had follow up questions to any topic she discussed. It had been a while since she felt like someone wanted her for her brains rather than beauty.

“So how does a princess end up on a date with an actress of all people?” Lena asked in between courses. “I mean, I know Sam and your sister had something to do with it but i’m trying hard to wrap my head around how those two know each other in the first place.”

“They don’t actually.” Kara laughed as she noticed Lena’s confused frown. “Sam and my sister’s girlfriend, Kelly Olsen, are the real masterminds behind this.”

“Kelly Olsen? Sam’s ex-therapist turned close friend, Kelly Olsen?” Lena asked with clear surprise in her voice. “She’s dating your sister? I thought she was single!? Everyone keeps calling you two the most eligible alphas out there!”

Kara laughed loudly at Lena’s rapid fire questions. “Yes, she’s dating my sister. Has been for the past two years actually. They’ve kept out of the public eye because Kelly’s a very private person and my sister has a habit of being over protective. So she lets the media create their own narrative without correcting them.”

“I never knew.” Lena said, still in disbelief. “I mean, I wouldn’t say I’m super close to Kelly but i’ve met her a couple times and Sam speaks of her all the time so I guess I’m just surprised.”

“They’re really good at keeping quiet.” Kara said with another laugh. 

“If they’re so private about this, why are you telling me?” Lena asked.

“Because I trust you.” Kara answered simply. “But if this somehow leaks to the media I know who to blame.”

“Is this a test?” Lena inquired suspiciously. “You tell me something so ridiculous to see if I leak it to the media to test my trustworthiness?”

“Sure it can be a test.” Kara laughed once more. “But, i’m being serious. They’re actually dating and I bet you Sam knows this already. She’s probably respecting Kelly’s privacy by not mentioning it to you.”

“I believe that.” Lena agreed. “Sam’s the type to keep quiet. It would make sense that she’d respect her friend’s privacy.”

“Mhm. I don’t know Sam all that well but Kelly speaks highly of her.” Kara said before growing quiet as the wait staff brought out their next course. Both took quiet bites of their food, savoring the deliciousness, before picking up where they left off. “Anyways, Sam and Kelly were the masterminds behind all this. Apparently, I’ve been too lonely and the stress of our lives has gotten to me so Kelly set out to find me a date. When she mentioned it to Sam she jumped all over the chance to include you. Said she knew we would get along.”

“Well, Sam knows me better than anyone so if she thought this was going to work then it was only fair I give it a shot.” Lena answered with sincerity.

“I for one am very glad you did.” Kara said with a smile. “Despite what the media writes about me, I’ve never been very good at dating and I’m always a nervous mess around pretty omegas.”

“You don’t seem very nervous right now.” Lena teased with a raise of her eyebrow. “Am I not pretty enough?”

“Are you kidding me!?” Kara yelled, surprising Lena with the volume in which she did. “You’re absolutely beautiful and I’m a hundred percent nervous. My leg hasn’t stopped bouncing under the table.”

“Oh. Well I'm flattered.” Lena said with a shy smile, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “I’ve actually been having a good time tonight so i’m glad you agreed to do this. I thought when Sam told me who I was having dinner with tonight that she was pulling a fast one over me. I didn’t think dinners with a princess were possible. That sounds like stuff from a fairytale.”

“To be fair, the life of a princess isn’t all it’s made out to be.” Kara said with a laugh. “It’s mostly boring meetings and public appearances to appeal to the masses. There’s no power in a monarchy nowadays, we’re just glorified leaders.”

“True, but you can’t deny the fact that Krypton still holds an insane amount of influence over the rest of the world. You’re a rich country with different resources and a queen that the general public absolutely adores.” Lena argued.

“No, you’re absolutely right.” Kara agreed immediately. “And i’m thankful for that privilege but sometimes it can be a lonely life. I constantly have to worry about people’s ulterior motives and don’t even get me started on dating.”

“Believe me, I know all about the struggles of dating in the limelight.” Lena said. “In fact, this is my first _date_ in years.”

“Really?” Kara asked, not bothering to mask her surprise.

“Yes, really.” Lena chuckled in response. “I’m not a dater. Not after my last failed attempt at a relationship anyways.”

“But all those people you’ve been seen with?” Kara asked before realizing what she said. “Oh my god, I'm sorry that was rude of me. It’s none of my business.”

Lena laughed in understanding, loving the way Kara was turning bright red. “It’s okay. I know what you mean. But either they were co-stars I happened to be hanging out with or just friends. The media likes to create a narrative out of nothing.”

“I completely understand.” Kara said, reaching for her glass and taking a sip.

Lena used that as the perfect opportunity to say, “Although, some of them were technically dates, if using them to quell my heats could be called dating.”

The effect was immediate. Kara promptly choked on her sip and started coughing loudly, face growing bright red and drink spilling down her chin. Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the poor royal.

“I’m so sorry!” Lena said in between laughs. “I couldn’t resist.”

“It’s okay.” Kara said as she helped the waiter who rushed in to clean the mess. “You got me good.”

“I know.” Lena answered with a smug smile. “I’m actually proud of that.”

“I’m getting the feeling I’m going to have a hard time keeping up with you, Lena Luthor.” Kara replied as soon as she sat down again.

“But think of all the fun we’ll have.”

“So, there’s a we?” Kara asked with hopeful eyes.

“Maybe.” Lena answered cheekily. “After all, this date is not over yet princess.”


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have mentioned earlier that I have no intention of rushing their relationship lol so far things are pretty slow-burn but I promise there will be smut eventually for those of you asking for it....just gotta be patient :)

Lena and Kara spent the rest of the dinner joking with one another and generally having a good time. They got to know each other over delicious food and without the added pressure of being in public. 

She was glad that Sam had the foresight to schedule the date at her restaurant as it allowed them to relax further and not worry about who might overhear what. Plus, they both cherished the fact that they could keep this between themselves for now.

Lena wasn’t worried about her staff leaking this to the press, she was positive Sam had made sure that wasn’t a possibility, and she could tell Kara felt at ease too because of the way she joked and got along with the wait staff.

Throughout the dinner Lena got to know her better and every new detail she uncovered only furthered her burgeoning crush on the royal. She felt like a school girl giggling with everything her crush said, no matter how ridiculous. At one point Kara had done a terrible impersonation of an Irish accent after learning of Lena’s roots and it had left Lena in stitches. 

By the end of the dinner both were stalling for time and it was obvious neither wanted the night to end. Unfortunately, Lena knew the wait staff would be wanting to clean up shortly so they could go home at closing time so she asked for the final check.

“Miss Luthor, your meal has already been taken care of by Miss Arias.” The waiter assured her as he cleared the remaining dishes away. “You two are all set.”

“Of course she did.” Lena said with an affectionate eye roll. “I should’ve known she would pay for this. Guess that means we can head out.” 

Kara nodded in agreement and thanked the staff one last time as they brought out their coats and both made their way to the back entrance one more. Lena led the way, seeing as it was Kara’s first time there, and she couldn’t help but smile at the alpha’s genuine way of greeting and thanking everyone they passed.

Once they were outside, Kara’s security went on high alert at the appearance of their princess. They stood side by side - neither knowing what to say or do next. Lena was internally trying to figure out how someone asked a princess for their number but no matter how she phrased it in her mind she still sounded like a pleb. 

“So how -”

“I had -”

They both spoke up at the same time and shared a laugh in response. They had such an easy time carrying a conversation in the restaurant that now outside with the romantic bubble burst they were both unsure on how to proceed. 

“You first.” Lena said with a smile. “What were you going to say?”

“I was going to say that I had a good time tonight.” Kara answered. “And if i’m not being too forward I would really look forward to a second date, if you’ll have me.”

Lena tried her best not to scream yes in the alpha’s face, tampering her excitement down for a more subdued answer. “I would really like that.”

Kara’s bright smile was enough to reassure Lena that the alpha was genuinely into her. “Great! I’ve got a bit of a crazy schedule these next couple of weeks and I know you’re in the middle of filming so how about I give you my phone number and we can work the details out later?”

“Sure. That sounds like a good idea.”

Kara was quick to turn around and wave one of her guards over, who rushed to the princess' side with a bow. “Your Highness.”

“Vasquez! My phone please.” Kara said with a playful eye roll in Lena’s direction. She had learned that while Kara was used to the life of a royal and the privileges it afforded her, sometimes it was a stifling life to live. Most annoying to her were the many bodyguards she had following her day in and day out. She had confided in Lena that she made a habit of getting to know her guards, thinking of them as friends rather than hired help, but Lena was pretty sure these “friends” would be the first to jump in the line of fire for their charge.

Not that her own friends wouldn’t do the same, but Lena didn’t pay her friends for that love.

“Here. Go ahead and put your phone number in, please.” Kara said with an outstretched hand. 

Lena took the phone and quickly put her details inside, making sure to give Kara her personal number rather than the business one. 

She handed it back to the princess who took it back with a smile before saying, “Now it’s just missing a contact picture. Would you give me the honor?”

Lena groaned playfully. She was used to people taking her picture’s non stop but she still got nervous being in front of the camera for candid photos with or for friends. “Google me, I’m sure there’s plenty of pictures to choose from.” 

“There is. But none of you looking beautiful on our first date.” Kara replied smoothly. “I won’t take it if you don’t want me to, but I would really like to.”

Lena couldn’t believe it. The princess was pouting at her! That was unfair on so many levels. 

“Fine. But only so you’ll stop pouting.” Lena said with a mocking glare. “That’s a weapon of untold destruction.”

Kara laughed loudly before lifting her phone to take a picture. 

Lena did her best not to look as awkward as she felt but thankfully the moment was over before she could dwell on it.

“You look great.” Kara said, handing the phone back to Vasquez and waving her away but not before telling her to get her vehicle ready to leave. “Thank you.”

“We’re going to have a serious conversation about you using this pout of yours in the future.” Lena answered, loving the sound of Kara’s carefree laughter. “And thank you for such a great evening. I can’t believe I almost backed out.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Kara said, taking a step closer to Lena. “I’ll have to be sure to thank Sam when I see her.”

“Please don’t. It’ll go to her head.” Lena said with a sigh. She looked up and the alpha was standing much closer to her now and Lena was hoping she would close the gap between them with a kiss. She couldn’t stop thinking about it since she saw Kara licking her lips at the sight of the roasted duck from dinner. 

“Then I’ll be sure to thank Kelly. For setting this up.” Kara replied. “Hopefully I don't have to wait long to see you again.” 

“You won’t.” Lena promised. She was going to make time for Kara, even if she had to rearrange her entire schedule. “We’ll see each other soon again. Before you go back to Krypton.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kara looked up at her guards pulling up in two sleek SUVs. Vasquez held the door open for her as another guard stood by, ready to help her inside. “I guess this is my cue. Until next time, Lena.” 

Lena was sure she stopped breathing for the two seconds it took Kara to lean down and place the softest of kisses on her cheek. Both her blushing red after she pulled away and neither could stop smiling like idiots. 

“Bye Kara.” Lena answered softly after she found her voice again. 

She watched the princess walk away and get into her car, following the vehicle until it was out of her sight. Not for the first time that night, she felt like a lovestruck teen standing in the middle of the parking lot watching her date drive away. She didn’t get the kiss she wanted but she was still feeling the butterflies from Kara’s goodbye kiss. 

The moment ended when she suddenly realized she was standing all alone like a dork and with no way of getting home. She reached down for the phone in her purse when the sounds of loud beeping and flashing headlights caught her attention. 

She turned her head, only to roll her eyes at the ridiculous sight of her best friend hanging out the car window as she tried to get her attention. She quickly rushed over and hopped inside before laughing loudly.

“What the hell are you doing, Sam!?” She questioned her friend. 

“I’m picking you up, of course.” Sam answered as if that was all that needed to be said.

“Have you been here all night?” Lena asked incredulously. “Did you even go home?”

Sam laughed at Lena’s questioning. “Of course I did. But you weren’t showing up and I didn’t have any calls off you and then I remembered we didn't make any plans for how you were getting home. I didn't like the idea of you getting into an uber by yourself so i made the decision to show up.”

“And what if I wasn’t here anymore?” Lena asked. “I could’ve gone home with Kara for all you knew!”

“Pfft. As if.” Sam snorted in amusement. “The princess is far too noble for that. Just look at the fact that she gave you a kiss on the cheek tonight.”

“Oh my god.” Lena groaned. “You saw that!?”

“You bet I did _and_ I even got a nice video of it.” Sam answered as she picked up her phone to show Lena. “Look how tiny you look next to her!”

Lena threw her head back against the headrest. “Of course there’s video. You better not show that to anyone.”

“Well, I already sent it to Kelly but sure. Starting now, I won’t show it to anyone else.”

“Samantha!” Lena shrieked. “That’s so embarrassing. You know she’s absolutely going to show it to Alex.”

“So Kara told you, huh?” Sam asked with a hint of seriousness.

Lena sighed. “Yeah, she did. I’m just surprised you managed to keep it a secret from me. We tell each other everything! Not to mention, you’re terrible at keeping things from me.”

“Well it wasn’t my secret to share, you know?” Sam shrugged. “Not that I thought you would leak it to the press but Kelly deserves my silence on this.”

“Oh, I absolutely understand.” Lena reassured her friend. “But I will ask that you plan a day where we can get together and I can thank her personally for putting this together. Both of you. Sam, I’ve only known Kara for a total of five hours, give or take, but she’s already so precious to me. I really really like her and I don’t think I could ever thank you enough for putting her in my life.”

Sam reaches forward to pull Lena into a hug, catching her off guard and digging the center console into her side but Lena doesn’t mind. “I’m just happy you’re happy.” 

+-+-+-+

After that evening time seemed to speed up for Lena. 

She and Sam had flown back to Metropolis the following day, and Lena had a harder time leaving National City this time around. Sam had teased her endlessly about being upset at leaving behind her “girlfriend” but Lena just rolled her eyes and ignored her. 

She tried her best not to dwell on Kara too often, knowing that the royal had her own busy schedule and would reach out to Lena when she could. She did, however, curse the fact that she didn’t get Kara’s number in return. She couldn’t say if she would’ve texted her first but it would’ve been nice to have it in case she built up the nerve to text her. 

Instead, she had to listen to Sam _and Jack_ teased her about her longing. 

“I didn’t think it was possible but damn, you’re longing worse than Sam when she had to give up carbs for her role in _Worldkillers_.” Jack interrupted her thoughts as they had lunch together three days after her date with Kara.

“Ugh, worst time of my life.” Sam shared with a groan. “But I did look amazing in that role.”

“Hell yeah you did with your abs of steel.” Jack agreed with a playful wink aimed at Sam. 

“Ew, no. Stop. You’re being weird.” Lena told Jack with a scowl. 

“You know who else has abs of steel?” Jack ignored her as he continued. “Princess Kara. Have you seen the pictures of her vacationing on a private beach somewhere? Totally ripped.”

“How are there pictures if she was on a private beach?” Lena asked, ignoring Jack’s point. She found herself more concerned with Kara's lack of privacy. 

“Private doesn’t always mean isolated.” Sam pointed out. 

“It’s a good thing she was alone.” Jack said. “Can you imagine if they had snapped pictures of her and a _companion_. How naughty.”

“Jack, please shut up.” Lena said grumpily as she stabbed at her salad with her fork. 

“Ooooh. Someone’s getting defensive about their new girlfriend.” Jack teased, clearly not afraid for his life as he continued to pester Lena. “Not my fault you’re now dating an alpha that’s wanted by everyone under the sun.”

“First off, she’s not my girlfriend.” Lena said. She ignored Sam’s cough that sounded a lot like “yet” and continued on. “And second of all, Kara has a lot of admirers, I get that. _But_ , it doesn’t mean she should be thought of as nothing else than a walking piece of meat. Honestly, you would think people would be a little more respectful of the fact that she’s a bloody royal.” 

Her friends stared at her for a moment before looking at each other as if trying to decide who would speak up and talk some sense into her. “Oh, honey.” It was Sam. “Yes, she’s a royal but you can’t deny the fact that she’s young and an attractive alpha. People, especially omegas, will place her on a pedestal and admire her for nothing more than a shirtless picture.”

Lena sighed. She knew she was being ridiculous, feeling jealous of others looking at or fantasizing about someone she wasn’t even dating was not normal behavior, but she couldn’t help it. She knew she would have to curtail that habit if she wanted any chance of a healthy relationship with Kara.

“Kara is an alpha finely sculpted out of marble and she’s going to have thirsty fans.” Jack stated. “The best you can do is remind yourself that she’s chosen to date you and all those other omegas will have to deal with pictures and their own fantasies. You, on the other hand, get to have fun with the real thing.”

Despite Jack’s wording, he had a point. 

Now if she could just get the damn alpha to reach out she would be content. 

Her phone started ringing in that moment and all three of them stared at it as the unknown number flashed across the screen. Lena made no move to answer it, even though she knew it was probably Kara calling.

“Um, what are you doing?” Jack asked her as he looked between her and the still ringing phone. “Answer it!”

“I can’t.” Lena admitted.

“What do you mean, you can't?” Jack asked incredulously. He looked down at the phone as it stopped ringing before groaning out loud. “What the heck, Lena!? You've been waiting on this call all week!”

“I know, I panicked!” She screamed back in reply. “Should I call back?”

“Well, duh.” Sam said.

“No shit, Sherlock!” Jack yelled at the same time.

The phone started ringing again - same number - but this time rather than letting the call go to voicemail, she picked up. She was distinctly aware of her friends listening and watching her carefully so she kept a neutral face and tried not to give anything away. 

“Hello?” 

“Lena? It’s Kara.” Came a sweet voice from the other end. “I hope this isn’t a bad time.”

“Hi Kara.” Her friends smiled big and high fived each other at confirming what they already knew. They were such dorks. “No, this isn’t a bad time. I’m actually having lunch with Sam and Jack.”

“Oh, well let them know I say hello, please.” Lena nodded even though she knew Kara couldn’t see her. “I won’t keep you long, I just wanted to call and see if you were available tomorrow evening? I know it’s short notice but we had a scheduled event cancelled and I figured it would be as good a time as any to see you again. If you’re still willing to go on a second date, that is?”

“What is she saying?” Sam whispered loudly. 

Lena swatted at her to be quiet while she listened to Kara continue, “I saw that you’re back in Metropolis so I can arrange a flight out to you so you don't have to come back to National CIty, if you’d like?”

She was about to reply when Kara cut her off with a gasp. “Oh, Rao. How presumptuous of me, you haven’t even said yes. I’m sorry, you’re a busy woman and have every right to say no.”

She smiled at the royal’s rambling, speaking up before Kara could dig herself a deeper hole. “You would fly cross-country just to see me again?”

“Get it, Lena.” Jack said quietly while Sam laughed next to him.

“For you, yes.” Kara confirmed. “I really like you and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about a second date. Luckily, these past few days have been non-stop so I’ve been distracted. Sorry, about the wait, by the way. I wanted to text you, but Alex said you were probably busy shooting too and wouldn’t have time to text back and forth.”

“Well, she’s right.” Lena said. ‘But I can always find the time to text back. So please, text me anytime you’d like. It’s not a problem.”

“You hate texting.” Sam pointed out.

“Girl, you have it bad.” Jack said with a smirk.

“Noted.” Kara answered. “But you haven’t replied about tomorrow? I don’t want to pressure you into anything, of course. So feel free to tell me to take a hike if you’re no longer interested.”

“I think you’d be hard-pressed to find a woman dumb enough to tell you no.” Lena pointed out, enjoying keeping the alpha in suspense.

“I’m only worried about you saying no right now.” Kara admitted to her. “Is it a no for tomorrow?”

“I’m shooting scenes early in the morning but after that, I’m free.” Lena finally answered. “I would love to spend time with you. When can I expect you?”

“That’s right, you make her come to you!” Jack supplied while Sam bumped him on the head.

“I can leave right now.” Kara said, surprising Lena with her eagerness. “I’ll hop on a jet and be there by dinner tonight. We have a private residence out in Metropolis so I’ll stay there until our date tomorrow evening.”

“Oh. I’m guessing that means no more royal appearances for the rest of the day?” Lena asked.

“Not for me anyways.” Kara replied even as the noise in the background picked up. “Benefits of being second in line to the throne, I guess. People aren’t so interested in seeing me as much as they are with the crown princess.”

“Well, they’re missing out.” Lena said. “I happen to have it on good authority that you’re not so bad to look at.”

“Down girl.” Sam teased her. “We’re in public.”

“Not so bad, huh?” Kara asked with a laugh. “Lena Luthor you sure know how to make a person feel wanted.”

“Oh, shut up, you.” Lena answered with a laugh of her own. 

“Ooooh, that’s treason.” Jack says with a giant grin as Lena flips him off.

“So, tomorrow then?” Kara asks to confirm. “We’ll get together and you can tell me more about how I’m _not so bad_ to look at.”

“You’re such a dork.” Lena answers with a big smile that had Jack and Sam awwing and cooing from across the table. “But yes, tomorrow is perfect. Please let me know when you land safely.”

“I will.” Kara agrees. “Good bye for now, Lena. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Kara.”

She hangs up and spends a couple seconds staring at her screen, momentarily forgetting about her friends. When she finally looks up, both Jack and Sam have shit-eating grins plastered on their faces and Lena groans.

“Not one single word.”

+-+-+-+

Later that day, Lena finds herself at home in her Metropolis apartment cooking dinner as the news runs softly in the background. After lunch, she and Sam had gone back to set and spent the rest of the day shooting different scenes with their co-stars while Jack had gone back to his Metropolis office to do whatever it was he did for work. Lena strongly suspected it consisted of drinking alcohol and playing with his golf simulator he had installed last year. 

While it wasn’t a difficult job, long hours on set left her tired most days and she was more than happy to go home to her apartment and do nothing for the rest of the day. She had debated whether or not to stop for dinner, but after scrolling through Buzzfeed on her phone she had found a delicious shrimp recipe she had wanted to try out.

She didn't cook often but when she did she used it as a means to do some introspective thinking on her life. Currently, the biggest thing going around in her mind was her love life, or more specifically, her lack of a love life.

Her thing with Kara was still too new to categorize as a love like as of yet, but she really hoped it worked out for the both of them. She was slowly encroaching to the part of her life where she wanted nothing more than to find someone she could come home to.

She had no plans to make acting a lifelong career, already having it planned to retire when she turned thirty. Sooner, if possible. She had built herself a nice retirement nest and would use that to live freely for a couple of years, maybe travelling the world, before settling down and starting her own company or business of some sort. She hadn’t planned that far ahead yet.

All she knew was that she yearned for what every other person on earth did too.

A partner.

When she was younger, she had truly believed that someone would be Veronica - her controlling ex -but now she could only thank her lucky stars for getting out of that situation. Even to this day, she still dreaded the times she would run into her, the mere sight of her bringing up old scars. It didn't help that Veronica always seemed to be invited to Luthor Corp events, probably her brother's way of wanting to maintain control over her. 

Go figure that the one ex of hers that Lex could tolerate happened to be the one that mentally abused her throughout the relationship.

He was an asshole in that respect.

It had taken her hours upon hours of therapy to be able to get past that ordeal and stop blaming herself for Veronica’s behavior. 

She still held some doubts, ones that would creep into her mind on the lowest of days, but her friends always helped her through it. 

Which is why, she wasn’t surprised that Sam had taken it upon herself to set her up with Kara.

Out of all her friends, Sam was there through the worst of it when it came to her past with Veronica. In fact, her lowest point had been a terrible argument in which she threw a bottle at Sam’s head for speaking ill of her ex. Thankfully, Lena had a terrible aim and the bottle missed but it was the start of her wake up call.

Sam never made her feel bad for it, in fact, Lena was positive Sam had erased it from her memory because that was just the type of person she was. Always caring and always kind. 

She was a good judge of character so Lena trusted her when it came to making decisions about her love life. She believed Sam when she said Kara was a good person.

Plus, she had a hard time believing someone as kind as Queen Eliza would end up raising awful children.

That thought made her pause.

_Holy shit, I’m dating Queen Eliza’s daughter._

Lena gulped nervously, not fully realizing until now just how well connected Kara was.

Thankfully, she was pulled from diving into that rabbit hole by the sound of her phone pinging.

She unlocked it and was greeted with a message from Kara.

**Kara: Just landed safely. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow!!!**

Lena smiled at Kara’s use of multiple exclamation points before looking down at her still cooking dinner. Without hesitating another second she called Sam.

“Lena, I love you but I cannot go drinking with you again.” Came Sam’s voice after barely two rings. “I’m still recovering from last time. I can’t even _look_ at a tequila bottle right now without gagging.”

“Hello to you too.” Lena answered with a laugh. “I need you to stop me from doing something crazy.”

“Are you in trouble?” Sam asked immediately. “Should I grab Andrea to help bail you out?”

“What?” Lena asked with a confused frown. “Sam, I’m not talking crazy enough to get arrested!”

“Oh, well good.” Sam said. “Because I think Andrea is on a big date tonight and she would have _not_ appreciated me barging in to save your add from trouble.”

“Andrea’s on a date?” Lena asked, momentarily forgetting the reason for her call. “With who?”

“Some guy she met at a bar.” Sam answered simply. As if meeting people at bars was something normal that happened to people like them. “Said his name was Rusell, I think.” 

Lena frowned. “Okay, we are definitely circling back to this conversation at a later date, but right now I need you to tell me I’m being crazy.”

“You’re being crazy.”

“You don’t even know why!” 

“Well get to the point, Luthor!” Sam screamed back at her. “I’ve got a hot date with my bathtub and this new bath bomb I just purchased.”

“I want to invite Kara over for dinner.” Lena rushed out. “Tonight.”

“Invite her over? As in to your apartment?”

“Yes.”

“Is she even in Metropolis yet?” Sam asked.

“She just texted me that her plane landed not too long ago.” Lena said as she tapped her fingers on the countertop as she waited to hear Sam’s opinion.

“I don’t think it’s a crazy idea.” Sam finally answered after an agonizing minute.

“You don’t?”

“Not at all.” Sam assured her. “There’s no written rule that says you can’t invite a date over for dinner at home. Plus, you’re both high profile people. I’m sure by now someone’s taken notice of the fact that Kara’s landed in Metropolis, _without_ her family so the paps are sure to be on high alert. It makes sense that you share dinner somewhere private and I can’t think of anything more private or personal than your own home.”

There was a pause while Lena absorbed Sam’s words.

“Plus, you’re a fantastic cook and we all know the way to an alpha’s heart is through their stomach.” Sam continued to reassure her. “I’m sure Kara’s no different. So, go ahead and invite her. The worst thing she can do is say no, which we both know she won’t because she flew all the way over here to see you.”

“It’s not like it’s a hard thing for her to do.” Lena argued. “She’s a princess with a private jet. This is like driving down the street for milk for most people.”

“Oh, my god. Just call her.” Sam said.

“Alright, alright. I will.” Lena said with a laugh. “You can go back to your bath now.”

“You better not chicken out!” Sam threatened. 

“I wont! I promise.” Lena answered. “I’ll call her right after we hang up.”

“Good. In that case, enjoy yourself Luthor.”

“Thanks Sam.”

“Anytime, you know that.” Sam said before they both said their goodbyes. 

She checked on her food before pacing nervously, building up the courage to call Kara.

She took a deep breath and hit dial.

+-+-+-+

Lena rushed to her door at the sound of the doorbell, shutting the door to her bedroom so her guest wouldn’t catch sight of the mess inside. She was pretty sure she had pulled out every piece of clothing she owned looking for the right outfit to wear for the evening after getting a confirmation from Kara that she would come over.

The phone call itself wasn’t a long one, Kara agreeing immediately and thanking Lena for the invite. She had given Lena a timeframe of thirty minutes and right on the dot her doorbell was raining.

She opened the door to no less than ten men and women in black. She took a step back in surprise before Kara made her presence known, standing behind the same guard who accompanied her to the restaurant, Vasquez if she remembered correctly.

“Hello, Lena.” Kara greeted her with a wave. “Sorry about all this. I tried to leave them at home but Vasquez here was insistent on bringing the team to an unknown building.”

“That’s okay.” Lena answered as she eyed the guards warily. “I understand it must be protocol.”

“Ma’am, we’ll need to search your apartment before allowing the princess to step inside.” Vasquez spoke up with clear authority.

“Oh my god.” Kara groaned behind her.

“Of course.” Lena said as she opened the door wider and let them through. 

“I’m so sorry.” Kara apologized once more as she stepped closer to Lena. “I should've warned you over the phone. No one likes armed guards going through their home.”

“Kara, it’s okay.” Lena assured her. “You’re a princess and they’re only looking to protect you. It’s intimidating but I understand it.”

“All clear.” Came Vasquez's voice as she approached them once more. “You’re safe to enter Your Highness. We’ll stand guard outside. Miss Luthor, I hope it’s okay with you if we place two guards outside on your balcony?”

“Of course.” Lena agreed with a nod. “Whatever you need to do.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Vasquez answered one last time before handing out orders and taking her place with one other on the balcony. It would make sense that she would be the one standing guard where she could watch over Kara.

“She seems like fun.” Lena teased once Kara was inside.

“Ugh, she’s a pain in the butt most of the time.” Kara said with a laugh. “But I’m grateful for her. She keeps me company on my loneliest days and she’s pretty awesome.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Lena said as she offered Kara a glass of water. She motioned for her to sit on the stool in front of her kitchen vanity while she finished up plating their dinner. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve dealt with bodyguards that had no personality whatsoever. I get it’s their job to protect rather than befriend, but I’ve never been a fan of strangers following my every move.”

“Seems kind of ironic that you became an actress, don’t you think?” Kara pointed out. “You’ve got strangers all over the world following your every move because they like your work.”

“Or just my face.” Lena said with a laugh. “I can’t imagine they like _everything_ I do. God knows my earlier stuff was all low budget stuff. But to answer your question, I can’t worry about people I can’t see. I’d imagine my life would be one non stop anxiety party if I did.”

“That’s true.” Kara answered with a nod. “We can’t worry about what we can’t control. My mother says that to my sister and I all the time.”

“Smart woman.” Lena said.

Their conversation came to a small pause as Lena brought out their plates, setting them down on her dining table as Kara watched her from perch on the stool. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” She asked as she watched Lena pour out the wine into two glasses.

“Oh, no don’t worry.” Lena replied as she set the bottle down. “I’m already finished. Dinner is served.”

Kara walked over and admired the spread Lena had set out with an approving nod. She looked over at Lena with a smile and said, “It looks great. May I use your bathroom to wash up real quick?”

Lena answered with a nod and led her down the hall to her guest bathroom. She left Kara to her own devices as she walked back to the dining room, double checking that she hadn’t forgotten anything. 

She didn’t have to wait long for Kara to return, the princess having rolled up her shirt sleeves and exposing her muscular forearms, drawing Lena’s attention to them immediately. 

“Let’s eat, shall we?” Kara said, completely unaware of Lena’s inner gay panic. 

The princess walked over and pulled Lena’s chair out for her, before sitting down on Lena’s right hand side. She had purposely sat her there as Lena’s dining table was long enough to fit six people, courtesy of her friends always inviting themselves over, and Lena didn’t see a reason why Kara should sit a mile away from her if this was meant to be a date.

They ate in silence for a few moments, both enjoying the home cooked meal, before Lena was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of a quiet moan. 

Dear god, she was not equipped to handle that sound.

“I’m sorry.” Kara laughed in response to what was no doubt Lena’s deer stuck in the headlights look. “It’s just, this food is delicious and I’m always a sucker for well cooked shrimp.”

“Oh, well thank you.” Lena replied after clearing her throat. “I’m glad you liked it. I realize now I didn’t even ask if you had a preference or even a dislike for seafood.”

“Lena, you won’t ever have to worry about me disliking food. I’m a food lover.” Kara answered with a belly rub before her smile turned into a frown. “Except for kale. Kelly made me try that once and I swear I almost threw up. Now that was an abomination.”

Lena laughed loudly at the royal’s childlike pout. “Why am I not surprised? Don’t worry Kara, I promise never to feed you kale again.”

“Thank you!” Kara beamed as if Lena had just told her the greatest news. “I think we’ll get along fine if that’s the case.”

+-+-+-+

They finished the rest of their food, once again finding themselves with easy flowing conversation, sipping wine and enjoying each other’s company. 

Lena had been surprised when at the end of dinner, Kara had offered to wash the dishes for her. Lena had refused to allow her guest to do that but Kara was adamant that she do something, both finally agreeing to share the task. 

They worked side by side as Lena washed and Kara dried, Kara’s sleeves pulled up even higher for the task exposing even more of her mouth watering forearms, and carrying friendly conversation.

When they were done Lena poured them both a new glass of wine and they sat down on the sofa to relax. They sat on two ends of the couch without being so far away from each other that it felt impersonal. 

Currently, there was a lull in the conversation that Lena used to her advantage to settle her inquiring mind.

“Kara? If you weren’t a princess, what do you think you’d be doing?” 

It was on the surface a simple question with no wrong answer. Lena always pondered this about herself, what would she be doing if she wasn’t an actress, and the answer was almost always the same.

Working for her brother at Luthor Corp.

So naturally, whenever she met someone in a position of privilege she asked them the same question. She liked to hear their answers and assess the type of person they were. 

There were the ones that answered with a personal anecdote or realistic enough answer, the ones she tended to befriend and like more. 

Then there were the ones that gave some idiotic answer that more often than not involved dumb careers choices or out of touch ideologies. Those were the people she tended to avoid.

She liked to think of the answer as a deep dive into someone’s character. 

“I want to say I would be this or that but the truth is, I don’t know.” Kara answered after a moment of silent pondering. She looked up from her wine glass at Lena and gave her a soft smile. “I’ve been raised in this life since birth and been taught that I come from a long line of helpers and revolutionists. So I would _like_ to think that if I weren’t in this life, I would still be out there helping people and making the world a better place.”

“Revolutionists and you’re still a part of a monarchy?” Lena asked with a smile and arch of her eyebrow. “You’re going to have to explain that one to me.”

Kara laughed, no sign of irritation or offense at Lena’s question. “I’m not sure how much you know about my family history, but basically I’m a descendant of the El family of Krypton. Long ago, ages before either one of us was even conceived, our country was on the verge of collapse. We were ruled by a tyrant family that was pushing us closer and closer to the brink of destruction. Our country was being overrun by a famine and an environmental crisis. So the people protested.”

“As anyone being pushed closer to death would.” Lena interrupted.

Kara smiles at her. “Right. They were a people with nothing left to lose who were tired of their king living out his last days in luxury while ignoring the rest of his country. So they revolted. And at the forefront of that revolt were members of the El family. All scientists and brilliant thinkers who knew how to persuade a crowd. They rallied their countrymen and women and overthrew the royal family. Naturally, the country descended into more chaos and it would be months before the dust settled. When it did, the El family assumed power and rather than allowing for a democracy like they had promised-”

“They took power as the next ruling family.” Lena finished for Kara. 

Kara confirmed with a nod. “They betrayed a lot of people in their own selfish quest for the throne and while there were attempts to remove them, nothing stuck. They had the backing of the military and the noble houses who admired them for their brilliant minds. They did pull the country from despair, turning it into a world power, so I’ll give them that.”

“And by feeding its people and ensuring the growth of wealth within its borders, they essentially quieted all their enemies.” Lena added.

“Yes. Throughout the years, either by marriage or personal decisions, the El name has all but disappeared within Krypton but there’s no denying that we, _that I_ , am a descendant of people willing to do whatever it took to come into power. Which is why I’m so insistent on giving back. It might’ve taken place years ago but I live with the knowledge of the wrongdoings of my ancestors. I think anyone a part of a monarchy does.”

“You can’t abolish it?” Lena asked, not quite believing herself when she did. Here they were on what was essentially their second date and they were talking about monarchies and their evil pasts.

“I’m sure Alex wishes she could when she takes the crown.” Kara snorted in response. “But the truth is, even though we’ve advanced past the need for a monarchy, the amount of prestige and wealth it brings to our country is unquestionable. People come to Krypton to get even a small glimpse of us and as scary as that sounds, it powers our economy.”

“As long as a glimpse is all they get from you, I’m fine with that.” Lena said before she could stop herself. She looked up at Kara’s wide smile and did her best to control her blush. 

“Lena Luthor, are you jealous?” Kara asked with a laugh.

“Pfft, nooo. Why would I be jealous?” Lena replied with a drink of her wine, if only to hide her face from Kara and her smug smile.

“Believe me, you have nothing to be jealous of.” Kara assured her as she reached across the back of the sofa and placed her hand on top of Lena’s.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the relationship continues to blossom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I know it's been a minute since my last update but I can promise you all I haven't abandoned this story. 
> 
> I'm actually in the midst of adjusting to a new job and working from home is a new concept for me so it takes all my willpower to concentrate on what I'm supposed to be doing and not waste my entire day.
> 
> Someone in the comments asked if I had a posting schedule and unfortunately, I do not. I can say I post whenever I finish typing the next chapter so as not to leave you guys in suspense. I finished Ch. 5 earlier today so you guys get Ch. 4 tonight :)
> 
> Hopefully it doesn't take me too long to finish Ch. 6 because I want you all to read what I have in store for you all! Exciting times are up ahead! 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support and enjoy!

After that night at her apartment, things seemed to speed up for her and Kara. They followed up dinner at Lena’s with dinner at the royal estate in Metropolis.

Kara had gone all out and organized a candlelight dinner underneath the gazebo that was smack in the middle of the sprawling garden. Dinner had been cooked by one of the royal family’s chefs, Kara admitting with a sheepish smile that she was a terrible cook and didn’t fancy poisoning Lena with her cooking. Overall, it was romantic and private, something they continued to cherish in their blossoming relationship.

After that, Kara flew back to National City to be with her family and Lena remained in Metropolis to continue filming. She found herself missing the royal after two perfect nights spent in each other’s company, something Sam teased her about endlessly. 

Despite three perfect dates however, the royal had yet to kiss her and Lena was starting to let doubts and insecurities slip into her mind. It didn’t help that Kara was so busy making public appearances that she wasn’t texting back as often as Lena would’ve liked.

She understood it of course, the life of a princess was all about rules and appearances and pulling out your cellphone in the middle of a conversation or speech wasn’t the best move, etiquette wise. The fact that Kara was even texting back and forth with her in the first place would have to be more than enough for her right now.

They hadn’t made any plans for when they would see each other again with both their schedules being booked for the next couple of weeks - making it impossible to find a date and time that could work. Lena was hesitant to bring it up to Kara in case she thought Lena was being needy. She even made a point of talking about it with Andrea, hoping to get her opinion but her only advice to Lena was for her to “woman up” and ask the royal.

Lena felt like she was swimming in uncharted waters. There was no handbook on dating a royal and she didn’t want to ask for too much in case Kara thought her too needy. Lena was used to a busy schedule but she could only imagine what Kara’s day in and day out looked like. At least with her job she still had the freedom to take breaks in between movies and shows but Kara lived the life of royalty 365 days out of the year. There was no break for her.

She knew going into this that she would no doubt need to make some sacrifices but Lena was quickly learning that things weren’t going to be so easy as they seemed. 

The sound of her phone ringing pulled her out of her spiraling thoughts and she looked down at the caller ID, more than happy to see Kara’s name flashing across the screen.

“Hey you. I was just thinking about you.” Lena said with a dopey smile on her face. She couldn’t believe how hard the princess had her crushing.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kara’s voice came through, sounding more tired than the usual. “I’ve had the longest day today and I’ve wanted nothing more than to hear your voice.”

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked with concern. She knew Kara didn’t like to discuss her royal duties too often, especially over the phone, but Lena thought it best to ask.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just a lot going on.” Kara took a deep breath before continuing. “I can’t say much right now but big changes are happening in Krypton and it’s got my family running ragged. There’s more meetings than usual and it starts to take a toll.”

“I totally understand.” Lena sympathized. “I won’t push you for details but please know I’m here for you if you ever need to talk. About this or something completely different just to distract yourself.”

“I know.” Kara answered with a smile that even Lena could picture through the phone. “You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. I’ve missed you.”

On the inside Lena was jumping and screaming with joy at hearing those three words coming from Kara. On the outside however, she was the perfect picture of calmness. “I’ve missed you too. I’ve debated calling you but I never know when it’s a good time to or not.”

“You can always call me.” Kara quickly said. “Even if I don’t answer, call me and leave a message. I never tire of hearing you talk and I can always call you back as soon as i’m able to.”

Lena laughed at Kara’s love of her voice. It was something the royal had pointed out on their second, technically third, date and Lena had blushed bright red. Apparently the small hints of an Irish accent had Kara mesmerized. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Lena answered, pausing for a moment before changing the topic. “So, what’s on the schedule for the rest of the evening? Any more meetings?”

“No, thank Rao!” Kara sighed heavily, earning a chuckle of amusement from Lena. “We finished dinner with the President of the United States and some Kryptonian signatures but now I’m free for the rest of the night. I’m actually laying down in bed already, watching one of your films in fact.”

“Oh no!” Lena groaned in embarrassment. She never did like the idea of people close to her watching her films. She knew it was unavoidable but she preferred not to be told about it. “Please don’t tell me which one or I’ll overthink it and stress myself out.”

Kara laughed light-heartedly at Lena’s embarrassment. “I won’t, I promise. I will, however, say you look very beautiful on screen. Even more so off it.”

“Flatterer.” Lena answered with a smile.

“I aim to please.” Kara replied without missing a beat. She paused for a moment before saying, “I wish I could be with you again. I’ve been beating myself up these past couple of days for leaving you without kissing you. Even Alex called me an idiot for not making a move.”

“Did you want to make a move?” Lena asked curiously.

“One-hundred percent.” Kara replied quickly. “I was too scared though. You’re crazy beautiful in an almost intimidating sort of way.”

“I am?” Lena was surprised. She was no stranger to being called beautiful, but to hear it from an alpha like Kara and being labeled as intimidating because of it was surprising.

“Lena, you’re an internationally known superstar.” Kara stated plainly as if it was the first time Lena was hearing about this. “You have to know the effect you have on people.”

“I mean, I know I’ve got the looks but you’re _you_!” Lena argued. “You’re an alpha who’s no doubt seen her fair share of beautiful omegas throughout her life. I can’t be anything too special.”

“Well, you’re wrong.” Kara answered softly. “No one can compare to you.”

Lena was glad she was alone in her apartment because she couldn't control the big smile overtaking her entire face. “Thank you, Kara.”

“I don’t know when it’ll be, but next time we see each other, you better believe I’ll be kissing you Lena Luthor.” 

+-+-+-+

After Kara’s big declaration, they stayed on the phone for another couple of minutes before saying good night and hanging up. Lena would have stayed on the phone all night long but she could tell Kara was tired and didn't want to keep the royal up any longer. 

Kara herself wanted to stay up talking as well but Lena coaxed her into bed with the promise that they could talk tomorrow when Kara wasn’t so tired. The royal reluctantly agreed and Lena had to refrain from giggling at Kara’s cute protests. 

Lena kept her promise.

Over the next few days the two of them spent so much time talking on the phone, especially during the evenings before bed, that Lena was starting to worry that Kara was skipping her scheduled events just to talk to her.

The alpha assured her that wasn’t the case.

All this talking of course meant that Lena was starting to miss the royal and craving her company once more. It still surprised her how quickly she had gotten attached to Kara but Lena attributed it to the fact that Kara was making it a point to get to know her better than anyone had before. 

During one of their phone calls, Lena had let slip small details about her last relationship with Veronica and Kara was making it her mission to help Lena change her opinion on alpha partners. Not that Kara being an alpha was a dealbreaker for her, but the royal didn’t like the idea of Lena’s last relationship with an alpha souring her view on them. 

Lena assured her that she knew Veronica was an outlier but it still endeared her to know how seriously Kara was taking their blossoming relationship.

She even managed to keep surprising Lena.

One day, as she was arriving on set, Lena walked into her trailer only to find a large bouquet of lavender roses awaiting her with a note. 

_They say that to give someone lavender roses is to tell them they’ve gotten your attention and your heart. I hope you know you’ve done both. You are as unique and stunning as these flowers and I thank my lucky stars every day we’re getting the chance to build something together._

_Yours, KD_

Needless to say, Lena spent the entire day with a huge smile on her face and hearts in her eyes. Sam was smart enough not to mention it.

Another surprise showed up when Lena arrived home after a long day of shooting where she wanted nothing more than to soak in the bath with a bottle of wine before going to sleep for the next week or two. 

She didn’t know how she did it or who helped, though Lena strongly suspected it was Sam, but Kara managed to pull exactly that.

She arrived home only to find rose petals on the floor leading to her filled tub, wonderful aromas wafting from it, and a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket of ice with another note. 

_You work entirely too hard. Soak in the tub and let your mind slip away to better days. I can’t wait to see you again._

_Yours, KD_

The third surprise, and the best one yet, came on Lena’s first day off in a week. She hadn’t seen Kara for two weeks now and although they talked on the phone often, Lena was starting to miss her not-girlfriend. She had been in a cranky mood the day before from missing Kara and unable to talk to her on the phone so her day off today was a small reprieve.

Sam had offered to come over but Lena wanted nothing more than to be alone and hopefully wait on another call from Kara. The alpha wasn’t able to provide too many details on why she was suddenly so busy but Lena tried her best to be understanding.

She was sitting on her sofa, reading a book and sipping tea with the breeze of the open balcony hitting her just right when her doorbell rang. She wasn’t expecting any company and the concierge hadn’t rung her to announce any visitor so she assumed it must've been Sam ignoring her wishes to be alone.

“Sam, I told you I don’t need any company today.” Lena began to say as she opened the door. “I’m perfectly-”

She cutoff when she saw Kara and her guards, thankfully less than last time, standing outside her door with the biggest smile and another bouquet of flowers.

“Surprise.”

+-+-+-+

It had taken Lena several moments to get over her initial shock but when she did she rushed forward and pulled Kara into a tight hug. She could tell it caught the royal off guard but she quickly laughed it off and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist.

The closeness was comforting to Lena in a way she hadn’t been expecting. She realized right then and there just how much she had missed this woman and how quickly she had dug a hole into Lena’s heart. She almost didn’t want to let her go at all.

Eventually she did though.

She stepped back and was about to pull Kara inside but she was stopped by a gentle hand.

“I’m sorry, Miss. Luthor.” Kara’s ever faithful guard Vasquez spoke up. “It’s protocol that we inspect the building before allowing the princess to walk through.”

Lena looked up to see Kara rolling her eyes and laughed quietly before stepping aside to let the guards through. They did a quick inspection of the place before calling the “all clear.” Like before, all the guards stood outside except for Vasquez and another that took their place on the balcony. Lena waited until the commotion died down before taking Kara’s hand and leading them into the kitchen.

She pulled out a vase from underneath the kitchen sink and placed her flowers inside before finding a spot for them on her kitchen table. She admired them for a moment before turning back around to face Kara who had made herself comfortable on a stool of her kitchen counter. 

“I still can’t believe you're here.” Lena repeated as she approached Kara slowly. “I didn’t even know you were in Metropolis. The media didn’t say anything of it.”

“I, for one, am glad they didn’t.” Kara replied as she reached out to pull Lena closer to her. She opened her legs to allow Lena to stand in between while she kept a hold of her waist. “I wanted to surprise you and it worked.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and stared lovingly at the smug princess. “Normally I don’t like surprises but I would say it worked this time around. How did you find the time to get away though? I thought it was non stop for you guys in National City.”

“We’re almost done with our royal appearances so Alex agreed to cover for me with mother and the rest of our party.” Kara answered happily. “Like I said before, being second in line has its perks. I won’t be as missed as my mother or Alex would.”

“Thank you for coming to see me.” Lena replied, kissing Kara’s cheek quickly before she lost her nerve.

“Anything for you.” Kara answered with a big smile in response to Lena’s kiss. She looked down for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying. “I actually have some ulterior motives for coming out here out of the blue.”

“Oh?” Lena was curious as to what had the royal so nervous.

“I told you before, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the possibility of kissing you.” Kara said with a steady voice.

“So then kiss me.” 

Kara didn’t need to be told twice.

Her arms tightened around Lena’s waist, pulling her even closer, and their lips met slowly before both picked up the courage to deepen the kiss. Lena moved her arms from around Kara’s shoulders and instead cupped the alpha’s face as their lips continued moving against one another. 

It was unlike any other kiss Lena had ever experienced in her life.

The waiting and build of emotions were spilling into this one kiss and Lena absolutely loved it. Her inner self was going crazy with the knowledge that she was, _at this very moment_ , actually kissing Kara.

She wanted it to go on forever but eventually they pulled apart to catch their breaths, but not before Lena stole a few extra pecks.

“Even better than I imagined.” Kara said with what could only be described as a dopey smile on her face. 

“You imagined that?” Lena asked with a rise of her eyebrow.

“I did say I watched all your movies didn’t I?” Kara said with a laugh. “Unsurprisingly, you kiss a lot of people on screen and it gets a girl thinking.”

“If it makes you feel any better, none of those kisses have ever made me feel half the things I just did with you.” Lena replied.

“I’m not worried about who you kiss for your job, Lena.” Kara answered as she stole a quick kiss. Now that their first one was out of the way, neither one of them could seem to stay away from the other’s lips. “As long as I’m the only one you’re kissing when the camera’s not rolling, we’re good.”

“So does that mean you and I are exclusive, now?” Lena asked now that the opportunity to clarify their relationship presented itself.

“It does if that’s what you want.” Kara answered honestly. “I don’t make it a habit of dating several people at once, after all.”

“Imagine the scandal.” Lena teased with a laugh before growing serious. “I want you exclusively. I know we have a crazy journey ahead of us if we embark on a serious relationship but I want that with you. I’m willing to deal with whatever dating you comes with.”

“And I you.” Kara said as she unwrapped her arms from around Lena’s waist to hold her hands instead. “I’m not oblivious to the fact that you’re a powerful woman in your own regard Lena. I’m ready to be with you and whatever that entails as well.”

Lena smiled big at Kara’s seeming commitment. “So does this mean we’re officially girlfriends now?” 

“I’ve been calling you my girlfriend in my head for the past week already so I would sure hope so.” Kara said with a laugh. “But just so there’s no confusion; Lena Luthor, will you be my girlfriend, officially?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

They sealed it with yet another kiss.

+-+-+-+

After their impromptu make out session on the kitchen counter, Lena managed to move them towards the couch where they settled in and put on a Disney movie. Lena tried to fight it but Kara’s pout was quickly becoming a powerful weapon and she found it impossible to say no to her girlfriend when she pulled that from her arsenal.

They had settled on Mulan, Lena actually enjoying the storyline and Kara loving the songs, but both quickly found themselves engrossed in each other instead of the movie. 

They were like a couple of teenagers now, kissing non stop and loving it. 

Currently, Lena found herself straddling Kara as they spread out on the couch. She was dimly aware of the fact that Kara’s guards had a full view of what was happening from their spots on the balcony but Lena found herself without a care in the world. 

She was happy.

“Maybe...we should...stop.” Kara said in between kisses even though her wandering hands gave no indication of wanting to stop. 

Lena knew Kara had a point. 

That they should stop before things got carried away but damn Kara and her oh so soft and kissable lips. She found it difficult to extract herself from the royal.

If it wasn’t for the sound of Kara’s ringing phone, she was sure they would’ve continued kissing like a couple of teens. 

She reluctantly pulled herself away from Kara and allowed her to get up to answer her phone, only half listening to Kara’s side of the conversation while she went to the kitchen to grab them both a glass of water.

She drank hers down quickly before refilling it again and walking back to Kara as she was finishing up her call.

“Everything okay?” Lena asked as soon as Kara hung up, handing the alpha the glass of water.

“Yes, that was just Alex checking in.” Kara said as she placed her phone down on the coffee table. “She wanted to warn me that the media was catching up to the fact that i'm not in National City so she wants me to keep a low profile while i'm here.”

“How long are you here for?” Lena asked curiously. It occurred to her that in between all their kissing she never bothered to ask how long she was going to have her girlfriend around.

“Not as long as I would want.” Kara said with a sigh as she gave Lena a small smile. “Only three days. After that, my mother and sister will make their way back home to Krypton and I have to be on the plane with them when they arrive. So i’ll have to meet them in National City before they take off.”

“Well three days is better than nothing.” Lena answered as she cuddled closer to Kara on the couch. “After two weeks of not seeing you, these next three days will be wonderful.”

“I know we won’t be able to go out much, but I hope you know I’ll try my best to make it worth it.” Kara promised with a kiss. “Although, now that I realize, I never actually checked in with you about your own schedule. I’m sorry I assumed you would drop everything to spend time with me.”

“No, Kara it’s okay.” Lena answered with a small laugh. “I’ve actually only got a short day of shooting tomorrow morning but I’ll be free the next week or so. We’re doing a change of location I think so our schedule is pretty flexible at the moment.”

“Oh, that’s good to know.” Kara sighed in relief. “I promise I’ll ask next time before dropping in on you like this.”

“You’re always welcome to any of my homes.” Lena reassured her. “But, let’s try to avoid the surprises next time around.”

Kara laughed at Lena’s warning before kissing her one more time. 

“You got it.”

+-+-+-+

They somehow managed to refrain from acting like horny teenagers for the rest of the day as they settled down to finish the movie. After it was over they got up to cook dinner together, something that was so domestic and wonderful that Lena wasn’t sure how she was ever going to cope without Kara in her apartment every day.

Soon after dinner Kara had to go back to her hotel - staying at the estate would just draw too much attention to herself - and bid Lena goodnight with another dizzying kiss.

As she closed the door to the last of Kara’s guards, Lena found herself leaning against it and giggling to herself like a little kid. The day had turned out better than she could’ve ever imagined it and she had her wonderful girlfriend to thank for that.

She padded across her apartment, turning off all unnecessary lights before walking to her bedroom. After all the excitement of the day she was more than ready for bed. She went through her nightly routine before settling down underneath the covers, taking a moment to thank her lucky stars for all the good in her life at the moment.

She was just about to turn off the light on her nightstand when her phone pinged with a new message. 

**Kara: Can’t wait to see you again, GIRLFRIEND**

**Lena: You are such a dork lol**

**Kara: YOUR DORK**

**Lena: lol go to sleep Kara**

**Kara: fine :(**

**Kara: sweet dreams beautiful!**

**Lena: :) I’ll see you tomorrow**

**Kara: can’t wait**

She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be able to get to know this side of Kara that was no doubt so different from what the rest of the world saw of the alpha. They hadn’t known each other for too long but already Kara knew how to make Lena smile like it was nobody’s business. She surprised even herself with how quick she was to smile these days.

And right then and there, Lena had the world’s biggest smile on her face as she turned off the light and settled in for bed. Kara had only been her official girlfriend for less than eight hours and already she was off to a great start.

+-+-+-+

All day long Lena found it difficult to focus on anything that wasn’t her plans to meet up with Kara in the afternoon. They had to reshoot several scenes multiple times because she was so eager to go home and get ready.

Thankfully, Sam wasn’t on the schedule for the day so she was able to get away without too much teasing. Her only witness to her less than stellar day was her ever loyal assistant, Eve Tessmacher.

“Eve, if you value your job you will not mention this day to Samantha at all.” Lena sighed as she took a break in her trailer while they worked on resetting the set after her third failed take. 

“If she gets enough alcohol in me all bets are off the table.” Eve replied as she continued typing away on her cellphone. 

Lena glared at Eve but her efforts were for naught as the blonde was too busy typing away like her life depended on it. “Who on earth are you texting?”

“The group chat ma’am.” Eve replied. Lena had long ago given her assistant access to every aspect of her life and that included her messages. She had no doubt that besides Sam and her friends, Eve was the only other person in her life who knew about Kara without Lena having told her specifically.

“Ugh.” Lena groaned, already knowing that they were no doubt teasing her about something. “What do they want now?”

“They want to know if Princess Kara has popped your cherry yet.” Eve said with a straight face that did not go with the words that had just fallen from her mouth. “Mr. Speer’s words, not mine.”

“Tell him to fuck off.” Lena answered with a roll of her eyes.

“I’ve told him that what happens in the bedroom will stay between you and the princess.” Eve answered as she handed Lena her phone so she could see the conversation for herself. “Now I’m being booed.”

Sure enough, as Lena scrolled through her messages her poor assistant had been booed by her asshole friends. Not that Lena would have answered any differently but her friends were always hungry for gossip.

**Andrea: Lena’s holding out on us, as usual!**

**Imra: Maybe she really hasn’t slept with her yet?**

**Jack: It’s Lena we’re talking about...she sleeps with everyone**

Lena rolled her eyes again before replying.

**Lena: fuck you Jack!!! I do not**

**Gayle: So she lives!**

**Andrea: We thought for sure you were ignoring us**

**Lena: I’m at work assholes**

**Sam: she wishes she were in bed with Kara tho**

**Jack: surprised she hasn’t jumped that beefcake already...Lena you’re losing your touch!**

**Imra: it's perfectly fine to take your time Lena**

**Gayle: what my girlfriend said!**

**Andrea: stop being boring ladies**

**Jack: booo! Lena we all know you’re not old-fashioned...do you stretches and get on that!**

**Lena: Can someone check up on Jack? I’m worried he’s started day drinking already**

**Sam: I’ll go!**

**Andrea: she’s changing the subject!**

**Lena: Yup! I gotta get back to work but stop harassing Eve or I'll have her block all of you**

**Gayle: Eve loves us!**

**Jack: So who else is up for some drinks?**

Lena handed Eve the phone back with express instructions to ignore any further messages from her friends while also asking her to let her know as soon as possible if Kara texted or called. She had given her girlfriend a rough estimate about what time she would be off today and she was hoping Kara had worked out some time for them to be together.

She didn’t care what they did so long as they spent it together.

She made her way back to set, took a deep breath and got back into acting mode.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly and thankfully Lena stopped messing up her lines so they wrapped up earlier than scheduled and called it a day. She was going over some last minute details with her director when Eve approached and cleared her throat politely. She looked over and saw her pointing at Lena’s phone and she quickly got the hint.

She excused herself and grabbed the phone, quickly skimming over Kara’s message.

“Eve, I need you to call my driver.” Lena ordered as she typed out a response. 

“Of course, Miss Luthor.” Eve answered, already calling her long time driver. “Where will he be taking you?”

“To the Four Seasons.” Lena answered with a big smile.

+-+-+-+

Not even thirty minutes later, Lena was pulling up to the hotel and giving the fake name Kara had instructed her to at the front desk. She only hoped her big glasses and sun hat were enough to obscure her real identity. 

She received a copy of the key card and made her way to the private elevator that would take her up to the presidential suite. Apparently, even under cover, nothing but the best was enough for her royal girlfriend. 

She inserted her key into the designated slot on the elevator then waited for the short journey up. The doors opened up to an incredible suite with views of the city that would leave anyone breathless but Lena’s attention had been captured immediately by the sight of her girlfriend walking around without a shirt on.

By the look of Kara’s slightly sweaty torso and sports bra, it was obvious the royal had just finished a workout routine. The amount of muscle on display was enough to have all of Lena’s blood rushing south and she could feel a steady pounding in between her legs.

“Oh, Lena!” Kara jumped in surprise as she turned from the kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand. “I didn’t expect you here so soon!”

Lena could do nothing but stare blatantly.

Kara frowned at her before looking down at herself and realizing what had her girlfriend so distracted. “I guess you’re a fan of the muscles.”

“Absolutely.” Lena finally answered as she placed her bag down on the sofa and walked towards Kara with a sway of her hips. She got close enough to feel the heat of Kara’s overworked body and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s broad shoulders before bringing her down for a kiss.

Kara responded immediately and soon took control by pinning Lena to the counter behind them. 

Lena never imagined she would walk in here to this scenario but she would be damned if she let this opportunity slip away. She slid her hands down Kara’s arms before pushing her away gently and getting a good look at her muscled torso.

“It’s like you're sculpted straight from marble!” Lena exclaimed with appreciation. She reached out to palm Kara’s toned stomach, distinctly aware of her girlfriend’s sharp intake of breath, before realizing what she was doing and pulling away with a gasp. “Oh, my god! I’m so sorry.”

Kara had turned bright red and was looking at Lena with wide eyes. “It’s okay.”

“Kara, it is not okay! I basically just groped you in your own apartment!” Lena yelled back as Kara laughed it off. 

Her girlfriend got closer until she was standing in front of Lena again and grabbed her gently by the arms. She could tell Kara was trying hard not to laugh but she was having a hard time hiding her smirk and Lena scowled at her. “This is not funny, Kara.”

“It’s a little funny.” Kara answered with a chuckle. “You did not grope me, Lena. I actually enjoyed your reaction. It was just unexpected to me. I didn’t think you were actually going to go for it.”

“I shouldn’t have gone for it at all!” Lena continued with her dramatics. “I should’ve asked for your consent. I’m surprised Vasquez didn’t come in guns blazing to get me off of you.”

Kara laughed loudly. “Okay, first of all, Vasquez is here for my protection against harm which you are most definitely incapable of doing to me. Second, you’re my girlfriend Lena! You can touch me however and whenever you want. You have my permission.”

“I’m still sorry.” Lena groaned as she leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder blade. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be.” Kara said as she wrapped her girlfriend in a hug, distinctly aware of her state of undress. “I’m glad to know my body has such an affect on you.”

Lena looked up at Kara with narrowed eyes. “This is stroking your ego isn’t it?”

“One-hundred percent.” Kara answered with a laugh. She leaned down to kiss Lena on the lips before pulling away. “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I’m going to go ahead and take a quick shower before dinner. I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

“Clearly.” Lena pointed out with a flourish of her hand in Kara’s general direction that had her girlfriend in stitches once more.

“You enjoyed it.” Kara teased as she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, not bothering to look back and missing Lena's rapidly flushing face.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a night out with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished Ch.6 so here's Ch. 5 for all you patient readers! I'm getting the hang of working from home so we'll see how fast I can churn out future updates, but no promises on anything! Thank you all again for the support!
> 
> (TW: some slight harassment in this chapter...nothing big or serious, no one gets physically hurt but its there)

Having Kara around without anyone finding out the princess was in the city made it difficult for them to go out on dates but the pair still managed to enjoy their short time together. They spent a lot of time at Lena’s apartment, mostly watching movies and cooking together. 

Well, Lena cooked and Kara watched. Lena quickly learned that her girlfriend was hopeless in the kitchen and was better at eating the ingredients than cooking.

Lena was still waiting to hear from the producers about where they would be shooting next, but until then she was enjoying every minute she had available with Kara. Her girlfriend would have to leave back to Krypton in only a couple of days so she wasn’t concerned about anything that wasn’t spending as much time as possible with Kara. 

They spent their time hiding away from the world, getting to know one another better and Lena couldn’t imagine a more perfect start to a relationship. She opened up to Kara about her previous relationship with Veronica, and the mental scars she still dealt with to this day, and Kara likewise opened up about life as a royal and the heavy expectations she and her sister dealt with every day. 

They also spent a lot of time talking about their respective families.

Lena was hesitant to do so at first, but Kara spoke freely about hers without expecting Lena to do the same in return. She had a hard time believing someone like Kara could have any family issues in the first place but listening to Kara explain that life as a queen left Eliza with very little time for her daughters she understood where Kara was coming from.

Still, growing up with a queen for a mother was nothing compared to growing up under Lillian’s ever watchful eye and it left Lena feeling like she missed out on a real mother-daughter relationship. 

Despite Eliza’s absence, Kara still had a mother that loved her and cherished their time together. Not to mention, she had an older sibling that was there every step of the way and comforted her when things got too scary or lonely.

Lena grew up with neither.

Lillian was too cold and Lex was too obsessed with himself to worry about Lena.

It was by some small miracle that Lena didn’t turn out exactly like them. She figured it was the omega within her, wanting to love and nurture and to be loved in return. Sam definitely had a habit of reminding her of her immense capability to love - she just struggled to believe it.

Despite her hesitance, Lena eventually opened up about her own family to Kara. She talked about growing up in their shadows and eventually finding the strength to leave and make it on her own. She told her details she had never shared with any previous partner before and although it scared her beyond belief, Kara’s quiet understanding was all she needed to know she made the right choice.

For the first time in all her dating history she felt like she had found someone she could be 100% genuine with and not be afraid of their reaction.

Lena thanked their small reprieve away from prying eyes for this opportunity to be together and get to know one another on a deeper and more personal level.

Not to mention, this getaway from prying eyes gave them the chance to catch up on lost time when it came to kissing. She couldn’t seem to stop kissing Kara and luckily the alpha responded in kind. Despite the royal’s early hesitance and need to keep things respectful, the two were quickly growing used to a relationship that was progressing quickly - much to Lena’s excitement.

She was known for having avoided serious relationships in more recent years, more content to use someone for her own pleasure and leave them by the sun’s early light, but things with Kara were going in a different direction. She wanted to take things slow with the royal, too afraid of scaring her away if she pushed for too much too soon.

Luckily Kara, although respectful in her upbringing, seemed to want the same things. They were undeniably attracted to one another and both kept an open line of communication about wanting to move things further eventually. Neither felt rushed and it was a breath of fresh air to Lena who struggled with not wanting to rush things while at the same time knowing she wanted nothing more than to climb her girlfriend like a tree.

So they took it slow while exploring at the same time.

Steamy makeout sessions with heavy petting were the norm.

That’s how she learned Kara had a thing for her boobs, catching the alpha staring on multiple occasions, and she used that to her advantage. The night Kara built up the courage to feel them for the first time during one of their make out sessions left them both feeling euphoric.

All in all, it was some of the best days of Lena’s life.

She got to spend them with her new girlfriend and away from any distractions. 

So naturally, when the time came for Kara to leave, Lena was upset and dragged her feet not wanting to say goodbye. They had agreed on saying goodbye at Lena’s apartment to avoid a public goodbye, given the fact that Kara wasn’t even supposed to me in the city, and to save Lena’s dignity when the inevitable tears came. 

In the few short days she had her, Kara had become Lena’s most cherished treasure. That was saying a lot for a woman who could have anything at the snap of her fingers. They had grown closer and Lena knew without a doubt that she was in love with the alpha.

Of course, she had yet to say anything but she figured it was only a matter of time. 

She was scared of what their time apart would do to their blossoming relationship but Kara seemed to have all the faith in the world.

“We won’t be apart for long, Lena.” Kara said as she finished sweeping Lena’s apartment for any leftover items of hers. Lena had conveniently hidden one of Kara’s sweaters under her bed and she was glad to know the royal hadn’t found it. “As soon as you know what your schedule looks like we’ll make plans and meet up again, I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Lena asked with a slight tease. She had made it a habit of teasing her girlfriend with pinky promises after Kara had told her the story of her obsession with pinky promises early on in life. It was just another adorable anecdote to add to the growing list of stories about her love that she could hold on to forever. 

“I pinky promise.” Kara laughed in response as she held out her pinky finger. Once Lena linked it with hers the alpha pulled her closer for a kiss. Thankfully, Lena had grown used to ignoring Kara’s guards and their ever watchful presence. “You’ll let me know as soon as you hear from your team, right?”

“You’ll be my first call after.” Lena answered as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rested her head on Kara’s chest. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, for a few moments before Kara pulled back slowly. 

“I gotta go now but I’ll stay in touch.” Kara said as she reached out to push a strand of hair away from Lena’s face and cupping her cheek. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.” Lena answered, already feeling her eyes mist over. “Thank you for these past few days. They were better than I could’ve ever imagined.”

“Thank you for allowing me to be here.” Kara said with a smile and another kiss. Lena knew they were being ridiculous with their goodbye but she couldn’t help it and more importantly, didn’t care.

“You’ll text me as soon as you touch down?” Lena asked.

“Not a moment later.”

“Good. I guess you should get going then.”

Kara leaned down for one last kiss and Lena had the strongest urge to hold her close and confess her love but she held herself back, not wanting to scare the alpha away by letting slip those three words too soon.

But it was there in the back of her mind and she knew it was only a matter of time before she let Kara know. 

+-+-+-+

A couple more weeks passed, each one filled with endless texts and numerous calls, and Lena had yet to hear anything about production picking up again. She asked Sam and Jack way too many times and she was sure they were going to block her number any day now. 

It wasn’t often that she was left in limbo regarding her schedule but according to Jack the studio was simply having a hard time acquiring the permits needed to film in their next location. They were keeping a tight seal on any details so not even Jack was being kept in the loop. 

Sam of course told her to enjoy her time away from work as it had been years since Lena was offered this kind of reprieve. But Lena couldn’t relax knowing that the waiting was preventing her from being with Kara again. 

She could’ve used this time to fly out to her but Lena didn’t want to make the trip out to Krypton only to come back without a moment's notice. Not to mention, her being in Krypton was sure the raise eyebrows as she had yet to step foot inside the country outside of work purposes. 

It’s not that people would make the connection to Kara if she were to go but it would definitely draw more attention than she was willing to risk. 

So instead she stayed put and spent her time with friends. Luckily, the other three members of their usual group of friends were in town so all six made it a point to spend more time together. They were photographed out on brunch, lunching out together, hitting the town, and enjoying the expansive nightlife Metropolis had to offer. 

If anyone were to look through Lena’s instagram page they would think her endlessly happy and carefree. Which she was, but there was an absence in her heart that couldn’t be filled no matter how hard her friends tried. 

“Come on, Luthor. No pining tonight!” Andrea yelled over the sound of loud music and pounding bass. They were in one of Metropolis’ hottest new clubs sitting in their own VIP section and wearing the latest designer clothing in celebration of Andrea’s birthday. “It’s my birthday and we’re going to get wasted!”

Andrea accompanied said statement with a long swing of her beer before turning to pull Russell, her newest boyfriend, into a deep kiss that even left Lena flushing red. She liked seeing her friend happy like this and she was glad for Russell’s presence in Andrea’s life, knowing her friend deserved some happiness of her own. 

Unfortunately for her, it reminded her all too much of her own missing happiness and left her feeling like a downer. Her friends had all joined forces to convince her to come out tonight, something that normally wouldn’t have needed to be done in the past. Lena was usually one of the first to agree to this type of thing but ever since her girlfriend left her weeks ago, Lena had found it harder and harder to enjoy herself like she used to. 

She tried hard not to be one of those people, the type that became a party pooper whenever they were separated from their significant other but the longer she spent away from Kara the harder she found it to manage. Sure they still texted and called like crazy but it wasn’t the same. She was missing the alpha and her inner omega yearned for her presence.

Luckily, Sam had yet to leave her side and her friend had made it her mission to keep Lena’s head above water and didn’t allow her to sink into her own depression. 

“Slow down there, Andrea.” Sam answered in lieu of Lena. She reached for the bottle at the center of their circle and kept it out of arm's reach from the birthday girl. “We’re trying to have fun tonight and not turn into sloppy drunks.” 

“Pfft. Please, I know for a fact all of you can hold your liquor.” Andrea answered as she signaled for another bottle to be brought to their table. Lena did her best to keep from rolling her eyes at her friend's exuberance. It was a known fact that Andrea was the biggest party girl amongst them, aside from Lena. “Don’t ve party poopers.”

“Russ, I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” Lena drawled as she shook her head at Andrea’s antics. It was only a matter of time before her friend was too far gone and needed to be taken home. “This one’s trouble.”

“He likes getting into trouble anyways.” Andrea replied with a serious face, ignoring Russell’s embarrassed spluttering. Lena and their group of friends laughed loudly at Andrea’s loose tongue. Fortunately for Russell, he was saved from further embarrassment when Andrea pulled him up out of his seat and dragged him away to the dance floor. 

“They look like they’re having fun.” Gayle said as she and Imra rejoined the group, having spent the last half hour or so on the dance floor. She immediately plucked the bottle from Sam and poured her and her girlfriend a sizable amount. “What are you losers still doing sitting around?” 

“Oh, ha ha.” Lena answered with an eye roll. “We’re just taking a breather. We’re not all eager to join the swarm of sweaty bodies.” 

“Well damn, excuse me.” Gayle replied. “I’m just not used to you being anything but the life of the party, Luthor. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah Lena.” Imra joined in. “It’s usually you and Andrea we’re having to drag away from trouble when we have nights like these.” 

“Like the time we went out and you two got so drunk you tried fighting a bar stool for getting in your way.” Jack piped up from the other side of the circle.

“Or the time we went to a bar and you two stole the birthday crown off a stranger, took it to another bar, and pretended it was your birthday to get free drinks.”  
Imra added despite Lena not having asked her to.

“Or the time you both insisted we go to a McDonald’s after the club because you were hungry and then proceeded to try and enter the restaurant through the drive-thru window.” Sam added helpfully.

“Or how about -” Gayle started to say but Lena was quick to cut her off. “Okay, I get it! Andy and I can be a couple of shitheads when we’re drunk.” 

Her group of friends laughed at her expense despite Lena’s best attempt at a death glare. They had a point that nights like these were usually Lena’s forte but she just wasn’t feeling it tonight. She knew without a doubt that the night would be infinitely better if Kara were here. 

Then again, if Kara were with her Lena probably wouldn’t bring her out to a place like this. 

“Lena we know you’re missing Kara.” Imra spoke up, ignoring Lena’s shocked face. “Oh, don’t act so surprised. You may think you’re oh so mysterious but we know you better than you think. Even Jacky knows and he’s the most oblivious of us all.”

“Hey!” Jack exclaimed. Whether it was at hearing his dreaded nickname or being called oblivious Lena didn’t know. 

Imra of course ignored him. “We’re your friends and we just want you to be happy. We know you like to keep things close to your chest and aren’t one to usually share, but don’t insult us by acting like we don’t know what goes on in your life. We may act like fools and get under your skin from time to time but we’re not idiots. You’re in love or in lust and that’s okay.”

“In lust?” Sam asked even though Lena wished she hadn’t.

“It means she’s getting some good sex.” Gayle answered without missing a beat. “A good pounding, if you will.”

“Oh my god.” Lena groaned as Jack and Sam laughed loudly. “Please shut up.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about that just yet with our little Lena.” Jack said in response. 

“Either way, we want you to know we’re happy for you and that we get it.” Gayle continued for her girlfriend. “You’re happy and shit. No one can blame you for missing your bae.”

“Please don’t ever say bae again.” Lena said before taking a brief pause and answering. “But thank you. I know I’m being weird tonight and I’ve been flaky lately and while I’m not always willing to reach out you guys are right. It’s just, she’s so special to me so I want to be careful and take things slow but I can’t help but miss her all the time.”

“Totally understandable.” Gayle said while Imra nodded her head in agreement. “You’re in the honeymoon stage and it’s normal to want to be with her 24/7.”

“I promise I’ll bring you two into the loop of things more often.” Lena assured them, not wanting her friends to think she was playing favorites. It was true that she was closer to Sam but it didn’t mean that she liked leaving her other friends out of the know. 

“You do you, Lena.” Gayle answered in her calm demeanor. “Just take care of yourself. You have an immense capacity to love and in the hands of the wrong person, your heart can be easily broken.”

“Babe!” Imra exclaimed as she swatted at her girlfriend. “That is not the type of advice she needs to hear right now.” 

“It’s okay, Imra.” Lena said with a smile, doing her level best not to cry at Gayle’s obvious care. “I know Gayle’s coming from a good place right now.” 

“Be that as it may, you deserve to be happy.” Imra said as she moved over to hug her. “We hope she makes you happy.”

“She does.” Lena answered with a smile as she pulled away from her friend. “The happiest, actually.”

“Good.” Imra said with one final smile. “Now, I don’t know about you but I’m feeling up for some more dancing so let’s go! No arguing!”

Lena laughed at her friend's excitement but followed her advice and went willingly to the dance floor with her. She looked behind her and saw that the rest of their posse had followed suit. 

Soon enough they were all dancing and having a good time on the dance floor, joined by Russell and the birthday girl herself too.

At some point in the midst of all that dancing, Lena had a few more drinks knocked into her system and she was feeling looser and happier than when she arrived. She was growing tipsier but still kept half a mind on her alcohol intake, not wanting to go overboard and end up on the front page of TMZ for some scandal or another.

Unfortunately, the universe had another thing in mind for her. 

She was dancing in the middle of the dance floor without a care when she felt a body press up against her. She assumed it must’ve been Sam as the two had been dancing closely all night long like the best friends they were so she paid it no mind at first. She kept dancing and laughing but as soon as she felt a pair of hands circling her waist she knew something was wrong.

Sam was her best friend and she knew better than anyone how much Lena hated to be touched without consent. Not to mention, they never crossed a line when dancing. They were friends and nothing more. The arms around her waist were too low on her waist for comfort. Sam would know that Lena how much Lena would hate to be touched like that by anyone who wasn’t Kara. 

So she knew without a fact, it wasn’t Sam.

Turning around only confirmed what she already knew.

Instead of her friend Lena found herself face to face with a stranger. She knew that being in enclosed spaces like a dance floor were calling signs for strangers who wanted to cop a feel but Lena was never one to allow such invasion of space. 

So naturally, she made a scene.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Lena seethed as she pushed the tall stranger away. “Don’t fucking touch me.” 

“Woah, baby! Calm down I was only wanting a dance.” The idiot responded, clearly too far gone to think things through. “Don’t have to get so loud.”

“I’m not your fucking baby.” Lena kept yelling, loud enough that she was getting the attention of all those around her. “You’re lucky I don’t have you kicked out and arrested for harassment.”

“Sheesh, it’s not that serious! You’re crazy.” 

“Don’t call me crazy.” Lena spat back. “Stay the fuck away from me.” 

“You should get laid.” The stranger responded without thinking. “Maybe then you’ll stop being such a frigid bit-”

Lena’s fist connected with their jaw before they could finish their sentence. 

Then, all hell broke loose.

The intoxicated stranger pushed back and her friends, bless them, all jumped in to her defense. Jack threw the second punch and Sam pulled Lena away. From her quick glance back she could see Russell yelling at a group of people that were undoubtedly the stranger's friends and the rest of her own friends standing up to them as well. Drinks were being thrown and she could hear Andrea’s loud accent making itself known above the chaos. 

She felt proud to have such a crazy group of friends.

+-+-+-+

It was close to three in the morning when her friends all finally made it back to the penthouse, their unofficial hang out spot after a night out. 

She had been pacing the living room floor for the past hour, worried about all her friends’ wellbeing. 

She arrived with Sam an hour ago and she had been quick to jump in the shower to wash off the night's events and to aid in her sobering up. She had slipped into her most comfortable night clothes and had even pulled Kara’s sweater from its safe place in her closet.

She had debated whether or not to call the royal for support but one look at the clock and the early hour had her doing otherwise. She could always reach out to Kara later.

So instead she spent her time pacing.

Sam had made her a cup of tea but it sat forgotten on the counter as her friend took her own shower while they waited for the rest of their crew to arrive. She was about to search for her phone to call one of them when the sound of the door beeping and opening to the sound of laughter filled the quiet space.

“Oh my god, you’re all okay.” Lena exclaimed in relief as she rushed forward to give them all a hug. She even surprised herself when she included Russell in her hug fest. “I was so worried.”

“You should see the other guys.” Gayle answered with a laugh. “All we’ve got to show for our efforts is the bruise forming on Russ’ handsome face.”

Sure enough, the tell tale signs of a nasty bruise of the man's face were starting to show. “Russ, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for things to get so out of hand.”

“No worries Lena.” Russell answered with a kind smile. “No one messes with my girlfriend’s friends and gets away with it.” 

“Besides, the bruise makes him look sexier.” Andrea added with a wink to her lover as she scoured the kitchen for bottles of water. 

“Still, I wish I hadn’t ruined everyone’s night out.” Lena said, still upset at how the night turned out. “And it was your birthday celebration, Andrea!”

“I’ll have plenty of birthdays.” Andrea replied with a shrug. “I just wanted to spend the night with you all and despite the ending I’d say we all had a good time.”

“Luckily for you, the night’s not over yet.” Sam said loudly as she walked into the living area, fresh from her shower. She went around and hugged the group before walking to the refrigerator and pulling out a white box. “I figured we would end the night here like we usually do so I had this waiting for us.”

As she opened the box and revealed a colorful birthday cake Lena couldn’t help but hug herself tighter as she looked around the room at her amazing friends. She was lucky to call them family and hoped that they would always be around when she needed them. 

+-+-+-+

The following morning Lena was enjoying a dream that featured her very sexy _very shirtless_ girlfriend when she was rudely woken up with a pillow to the face. She looked around her bedroom, disoriented for a moment, before landing upon Sam’s figure by the window pulling aside the curtains.

“What the hell, Sam?” Lena groaned as the bright light of the morning sun hit her face. 

“You need to get up Lena.” Sam said seriously. Her tone of voice made Lena pause and when she looked at her friend she saw nothing but concern. 

“What’s going on?” Lena asked as she stood up and raked a hand through her hair. 

“Go freshen up.” Sam avoided her question. “I have coffee brewing.” 

Lena was left at a loss for words but figured it was better to follow Sam’s instructions rather than try to make a scene by forcing an answer out of her. She quickly went through her morning routine before looking for her phone but coming up empty handed. She could’ve sworn she left it charging last night but now it was nowhere to be found.

“Sam, have you seen my phone?” Lena asked as she walked out into the living area. She was met with four pairs of eyes - Jack, Gayle, and Imra having stayed over last night as well - and froze at the serious expression on all their faces. 

She was about to ask what was wrong when the door burst open and Andrea breezed inside like a woman on a mission.

“I can’t believe this is happening to you!” Andrea yelled in disbelief as she pulled Lena into a hug. “ _Ese maldito cabrón_! Just wait until I get a hold of him.”

Lena allowed herself to be held but once Andrea’s spanish caught up with her she pulled back, even more confused than she was a minute ago. “Will someone _please_ tell what is going on?” 

“You haven’t told her!?” Andrea rounded on their group of friends. 

“She just woke up, Andy.” Jack replied while sipping his coffee, the perfect picture of calmness. 

“What are you even doing here, Jack?” Andrea quipped back with a cross of her arms. “Shouldn’t you be working with the publicist to deny everything!”

“You and I both know Cat Grant doesn’t need me to tell her how to do her job.” Jack said.

“Then maybe -” Andrea started to say but was cut off by a loud whistle that rang throughout the room. They turned to where Lena stood with her fingers on her lips and an angry expression on her face.

“Will you two _please_ shut up and explain to me what’s happening!” Lena demanded. “And will someone please tell me where I can find my phone.”

Her friends all looked at each other before settling their gazes on Imra. The kind woman released a sigh before getting up from her seat at the table and walking over to Lena, guiding her to sit on the couch.

“Something happened and now your name is all over the news.” Imra said bluntly. “Cat’s on in of course, but there’s still a chance of it becoming a bigger issue than we want.”

Lena was almost afraid to ask again. “What happened?” 

“The guy from the club last night, you remember him right?” Imra waited for Lena to respond. She couldn’t say she did completely as she only had a brief interaction with him before knocking him back but still she nodded in the affirmative. “Well, it turns out that it was all staged. The group of friends he was with managed to snap a few photos of your brief time “dancing” together and although we know they’re fake, the photos tell a different story.”

“Well of course they do!” Andrea interrupted as she sat down on the couch across from them. “Lena didn’t know it was him behind her. She assumed it was one of us probably so she was happy.”

“Right. _We_ know that of course but like I said, it was staged.” Imra gave her a sympathetic smile before continuing. “But that’s not all. They took it to the press and the guy gave an interview saying how you two were dating and were out celebrating an anniversary and were completely unaware of being caught in the moment. His words, of course.” 

Lena was stunned. She couldn’t believe someone would go to such lengths for their own fifteen minutes of fame. Apparently, It wasn’t enough that he had harassed her last night but now he was spreading lies as well. The public would no doubt believe it until Cat set things straight but until then her name was still being dragged into a conversation she wanted no part of. 

It wouldn’t be the first time someone claimed to be her partner but this was the first time it actually bothered her. The person responsible for this had done everything possible to get the necessary shot without a care for her well being and was willing to exploit her name for his benefit. It left her feeling disgusted.

Suddenly, it occurred to her that if her friends were reacting this way then that meant the news was spreading fast.

If the news was spreading fast then that meant it wasn’t out of the picture that Kara had seen it too. 

She looked up and met Sam’s eyes and her friend's expression told her all she needed to know. 

Kara knew. 

Lena couldn’t help but let the tears flow at that point. Not necessarily because of Kara, she could always explain what happened and fix that quickly, but more so because this was destined to happen. Any sort of relationship with her, real or fake, was going to be picked up by the media and it would be analyzed extensively until she had no choice but to speak up and clear the air. 

She was a famous omega who carried a lot of notoriety because of the Luthor name and the immense wealth behind it. Of course the public would want any sort of story they could get their hands on, especially if it involved another person in her life.

It was why she kept close friends that were already used to that level of attention. She could never involve herself with someone who could potentially be chewed up and spit out by the heartlessness of the media nowadays. Her friends knew what being her friend entailed and they all willingly signed up for it. 

She was never close to her brother Lex but she would always remember the one time he reminded her that fame was a lonely business. “Success is as ice cold and lonely as the North Pole,” he would always say. 

She had let her guard down and this happened. 

“Oh, Lena.” Imra wrapped her in her arms when she took notice of Lena’s silent tears. “It’ll be alright, sweetie. Cat’s already fixing it and this will all be water under the bridge come tomorrow.” 

“But that _imbécil_ better learn how to sleep with one eye open!” Andrea ranted. “Just wait until I get a hold of him. I’ve already got Russ tracking him down.”

“Okay, no. Stop.” Sam finally spoke up as she stepped into the middle of the room. “You need to calm down. We are not harming anyone unless we want to end up in jail for assault.”

“Sammie, he deserves it!” Andrea pleaded. “Plus, it’s not like I can’t afford a night in jail.” 

“Sam’s right, Andy.” Lena finally spoke up, voice hoarse and thick with emotion. “You’re not getting yourself arrested. Though I appreciate the sentiment.” 

“I’m always going to look out for my girls.” Andrea replied with a sight and a smile. 

“Hey! What about me?” Jack asked with his hands up.

Andrea flipped him off before sending him a kiss which earned her a laugh from everyone gathered.

“You’re amazing. Really.” Lena continued. “But I think Imra’s right. We just gotta weather the storm and let this fall off. It always does.”

They all stayed quiet for a moment before Gayle stood up and kneeled down in front of Lena and her girlfriend. 

“Only because I know what’s probably going on through that thick head of yours.” She began while ignoring Lena’s eye roll. “Don’t even think for a minute that we’re going to let you push us away. Or that secret girlfriend of yours that you’re hiding away.”

Lena opened her mouth to protest but Gayle continued. “We can handle ourselves! And, if this girl of yours is as smart as I hope she is, she’ll know better than to let you go over something like this. You are an innocent party in all of this and your fame doesn’t excuse that asshole for what he’s doing. His fifteen minutes will be up soon and months from now we’ll all be sitting higher and prouder. Don’t let this ruin a good thing, you hear me?”

Lena was once again overcome with emotion and couldn’t do anything but nod in response. She pulled Gayle into a quick hug before allowing her to take her place on the sofa next to her girlfriend. 

“I’m uh...going to go freshen up again.” Lena said quietly before excusing herself. 

She spent a good time in the bathroom making herself presentable once more and when she walked out into her bedroom she paused at the sight of Sam sitting on her bed. 

“She’s been calling you like crazy.” She said while handing over Lena’s phone. “I unplugged it from your nightstand in the early morning when I started to hear all the notifications going off. Cat called you and I picked up, which is how we found out. Figured I’d let you sleep for a while before waking you up to all of this.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Lena said sincerely. She looked down at her phone and sure enough, her notifications kept coming in and she had half a mind to put it on DO NOT DISTURB. “Have you spoken to her?”

“Not her.” Sam answered. “I spoke to Kelly briefly when she called me because apparently Kara was freaking out that you weren’t answering and she thought maybe something bad had happened to you.”

Lena took in a shaky breath at the realization that her girlfriend must’ve been going crazy all morning waiting for some sort of answer from her.

“I didn’t tell her what happened.” Sam continued as she gave Lena’s shoulder a tight squeeze. “Granted, she didn’t ask but she did say Kara was concerned. They all are apparently. I’m not saying you have to call her right now but maybe send her a text and let her know you’re okay.” 

“I’d like to call her if that’s okay with you.” Lena said quietly. Sam got the message and left her alone as she returned back to their friends in the living room.

Lena took a deep breath and dialed. 

_“Hello?”_


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all of your guys' comments lol sorry about the cliffhanger but that last chapter was getting too long!  
> some of you had some great theories about Kara's reaction!  
> I wont keep you waiting long for the next chapter, promise :)
> 
> and FYI, you'll be happy to know, sex is coming soon...no ABO story is complete without it!

“ _Hello?_ ”

Lena released a shaky breath when she heard Kara’s voice from the other side. She didn’t realize how much pent up tension she had within her until she heard her girlfriend's soothing voice. 

“ _Lena? Hello, are you there?_ ”

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Lena began. “I didn’t know he was going to do that. I should’ve been more careful.”

“ _Lena, no! This is not your fault. Don’t you dare apologize to me. I’m so pissed off someone would even try this._ ”

“But I messed up.” Lena explained. “I went out and got caught up in trying to distract myself from missing you so much that I wasn’t paying attention.”

“ _You shouldn’t have to worry about someone taking advantage of you and your fame while you’re out having fun with friends!” Kara argued, growing angrier by the second. “If anyone should be apologizing it’s that jerkface!_ ”

Hearing her girlfriend curse mildly got a small smile out of her. “Jerkface? Really babe?” The nickname slipped out before she could help it and she bit her lip in anticipation of Kara’s reaction.

“ _A princess shouldn’t curse.” Kara repeated something that no doubt Queen Eliza ingrained into her daughters. “And, although in my mind I’m calling him every curse under the sun, I know it’s not what you need right now._ ” 

Lena sighed. While she was still upset over the whole situation, talking to Kara was making her feel better already. “I wish you were here.”

“ _I’m sorry I’m not.” Kara answered. “Alex had to stop me from getting on a plane and making my way over there guns blazing. She calmly reminded me that the world isn’t aware of my existence within your circle. She really helped calm me down before I blew our secret._ ”

“I hate hiding you away like a dirty secret.” Lena said with a pout. “I want to show you off to the world and tell them that no jerkface is good enough to be my man when I have the world's most perfect woman already”

“ _You’re not helping me feel better about staying put.” Kara said and Lena could almost feel her girlfriend’s pout from the other end. “I’m sorry the media thinks it’s okay to speculate about your love life._ ”

“Unfortunately, it can’t be helped.” Lena answered with a sigh. “It comes with the territory. I've gotten better at ignoring it but last night was different. It just goes to show the lengths some people are willing to go to in order to make themselves relevant.”

“ _You have someone working to deny the story, right?” Kara asked after a silent pause. “I would hate for this man to get ahead in life by using your name._ ”

“Luckily, yes. Jack can afford the services of Cat Grant to serve as our publicist for situations like this.” Lena explained. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s publicly roasting the guy as we speak.”

“ _If only he knew she was on your payroll maybe then he would’ve thought twice about messing with you._ ” 

“Honestly, I’m just glad I have the support system I do.” Lena confessed quietly. “Last night my friends were quick to jump to my defense when I clocked the guy across the jaw. Then this morning they were here for me too. Andrea came in like a raging bull ready to go hunting for the poor guy.” 

“ _Lena Luthor, you punched him!?_ ” Kara yelled in disbelief. Lena winced at the volume but she knew Kara would be upset when she found out. She was actually surprised the guy and his friends left that part out of their story. Probably didn’t want to admit he got hit by a girl.

“Babe, he totally deserved it!” Lena defended herself. “He was getting way too close and handsy. I couldn’t let him get away with that.”

“ _I’m glad you stood up for yourself but please don’t go getting into trouble.” Kara chastised softly. “I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt while I was so far away from you._ ”

“Like I said, my friends were quick to pull me away and take over.” Lena assured. “I just felt him behind me and I lost it. I don’t know what I would’ve done if he actually managed to get his slimy hands all over me.”

“ _Well I for one am glad he didn’t.” Kara quickly said. “I don’t like the idea of anyone touching you._ ”

“My, my, my. Are you jealous Miss. Danvers?” Lena teased her girlfriend. She liked the idea of Kara being possessive over her without going crazy overboard. She knew she would have to quell that habit if Kara started being too alpha-like in her jealousy. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“ _I’m not jealous!” Kara argued and Lena could almost imagine her girlfriend’s bashfulness. “I simply don’t like sharing what’s mine._ ”

“Down, alpha.” Lena said with a laugh. She loved this side of Kara but she also knew she shouldn’t encourage behavior like that. She didn’t think Kara would end up being another Veronica but still, she had to be careful. “I’m yours and you know it. But I also can’t have you getting into fights with jerks who try to cop a feel. Your reputation can’t afford that.”

“ _If someone tries anything with you while I’m in the vicinity, I won’t give a crap about my reputation.” Kara answered seriously. “You’re far more important to me._ ”

Lena smiled at hearing those words. “Good to know. But promise me you‘ll refrain from getting into fist fights too often. Your face is too handsome for that.”

“ _Noted.” Kara answered with a laugh. “But I should probably let you go now. You probably have some things to take care of and I don’t want to keep you away._ ”

“As much as I’d like to talk to you all day long, I’m sure Cat has sent some emails over that need answering. Not to mention, my friends are still here and I don’t want to be rude.” Lena sighed. “I’m still waiting on that answer from production but as soon as I hear from them I’ll let you know. After all this, I need to be with you sooner.”

“ _I wish I could hold you.” Kara confessed. “But they say absence makes the heart grow fonder so I can be patient. Just don’t keep me waiting too long!_ ”

“I promise I won’t.” Lena said seriously. “You’ll see me before you know it.”

“ _Good. Now get back to your friends before they think you’ve abandoned them._ ” 

“I’m surprised they haven’t already barged in.” Lena said with a laugh but she knew that was probably Sam’s doing. “I’ll text you. Don’t work too hard today.”

“ _A country never sleeps and the work of a royal never ends.” Kara recited with a laugh. “I’ll take it easy, I promise. Let me know if anything changes with jerkface. Maybe sue him for all he’s worth. Not that he’s worth much more than a penny._ ”

Lena laughed at her girlfriend’s dramatics. “Goodbye Kara!”

“ _Bye, Lena._ ” 

She hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment before standing back up to rejoin her friends. She paused by the mirror hanging on her wall and noticed the smile etched on her face. It was a stark contrast to how she felt before talking to Kara but once again her girlfriend knew the right words to cheer her up. 

She was damn lucky to have her. 

+-+-+-+

She spent the rest of her day relaxing at home with the company of her friends, who went in and out all day, but for the most part stuck around to support her. 

It wasn’t one of their usual hang outs but still they enjoyed themselves by watching movies, playing games and even cooking dinner together. 

It was a rare day off that they all managed to spend together and it made her even more grateful to have them in her life. 

She had relayed her phone call with Kara to them and after taking the time to swoon over her amazing girlfriend, they all agreed that Kara had a point. Lena was always too quick to answer with her fists rather than her words. They understood that as a high profile omega it was smart of her to be able to defend herself but sometimes she forgot she wasn’t alone and that they had her back.

She was feeling pretty chastised but understood that they were coming from a good place. Which is why she didn’t allow herself to grow angry, something that her younger self would’ve absolutely done. 

She had grown a lot over the years so she knew this was another road on her journey. She had carried a lot of anger within her and that anger came through physically but she had to learn to control herself.

Because as they said, Cat Grant wouldn’t always be there to pull her out of trouble. 

She texted Kara too all throughout the day, and even called her again after dinner to discuss with her what her friends had said. 

It was a new feeling for her, to have someone she wanted to call at all hours to tell her every detail of her day, but she liked it. Despite Kara’s busy schedule her girlfriend never made her seem like an inconvenience and actually cared to hear what she had to say. Still, she tried her best not to keep her distracted for too long.

Over the next few days, new information about the night in question was starting to leak from other club goers who were there that night and Lena’s name remained a trending topic. Other people were coming to her defense and admonishing the other guy for trying to use her for clout. 

Omegas, especially, rallied behind her. They knew what it was like to be in her position and were quick to share their own stories about times when they harassed as well. It made Lena realize just how important her role in the public eye was to others. 

She made it a point to use her platform more often despite her anxiety over revealing too much. 

It was during one of her nightly Twitter Q and A’s that she had an interaction with someone she thought she never would again. 

She had just answered a question about an omega who was trying to leave an abusive relationship and wanted resources she could reach out to and she had left it open for other responses when she saw it.

It being a response from her ex-girlfriends official twitter page. 

It read: **Can someone explain to me why it’s wrong to love your omega so fiercely? After all, it’s an alphas job to protect and provide for their partner. Not our problem we love y’all like crazy. Isn’t that right, @LenaLuthor?**

She sat there for several minutes just staring at the reply, not knowing if she should answer or ignore it and move on. She didn’t know how Veronica’s response showed up on her timeline in the first place; she was so sure she had blocked her long ago. 

She scrolled through the responses to Veronica’s tweet and noticed that her response wasn’t necessary. Her fans were quick to flood her ex’s response with their own, even going as far as pointing out moments within their own public relationship where Veronica was less than charming. She was ashamed to see how many moments the public had caught onto but felt proud nonetheless that she was able to get away from such a toxic relationship. 

She was about to close the app for the night, when a new response caught her eye. It was Kara’s official account posting a response to Veronica’s and Lena didn’t know if she should be happy seeing her girlfriend coming to her defense or shocked that Kara would post something like this on her official account.

After all, royals were known for being neutral when it came to such divisive topics.

It would seem her girlfriend didn’t follow that memo. 

**@OfficialRoulette an alphas job is to uphold and support their partner. We are their other halves, not their masters. No alpha stands above an omega or vice versa. We love them and they love us back. Then again, can’t imagine someone with such small minded beliefs knows what love is. #BeBetter**

She immediately liked and retweeted the message with the biggest smile on her face. She hoped Kara wouldn’t get into trouble for speaking out but if she knew anything about Queen Eliza, she would probably be commending her daughter for her show of support.

She wished she could give Kara the biggest hug and kiss her silly for her words. She was long past caring for what Veronica had to say but she loved her girlfriend all the more for standing up for her and other omegas. The world needed more alphas like her. 

_Wait._

Loved.

It hit her right then and there like a train going sixty miles an hour. 

She loved Kara. 

She expected to freak out or go crazy with the knowledge that she loved this incredible woman but she could only smile.

She loved her and she couldn’t wait to tell her in person. 

+-+-+-+

After the news of her fake relationship died down and the media stopped gossiping about her love life, Lena was finally allowed to go back outside without the fear of being hounded by excessive paparazzi.

She would always be followed around simply because of who she was, but at least the few that did follow her kept their distance and allowed her to go about her day while still getting their shots. 

She distracted herself from all the stress she had been dealing with lately by going out on a shopping spree to treat herself. She was joined by Andrea, who surprisingly wasn’t attached at the hip to Russell today. Not that she minded, Russell turned out to be an amazing guy and he loved and cared for her friend in a way that made Lena smile in approval. She had always hoped her friend would settle down with someone like Russell, who exuded nothing but calmness, a perfect counterbalance to Andrea’s endless energy. 

“Tell me again why you haven’t broken down and flown over to meet your sexy alpha rather than waiting on an answer that seems to never be coming?” Andrea asked as her fingers flew across the keyboard of her cellphone, no doubt texting with her own alpha about plans to meet up later. Either that or they were sexting given Andrea’s smirk but Lena preferred not to think of that alternative. 

“Andrea, will you please keep it down.” Lena scolded as she looked around the shop to make sure no one had heard. Luckily, all the employees seemed to be preoccupied with other clients and they were mercifully left alone for the time being. “I’d like to stay out of the news cycles seeing as how they just stopped talking about me.” 

Andrea shrugged as she finished typing out her message before putting her phone away and addressing Lena. “My point stands, why are you still here and not over there jumping her bones? You need to get laid, Luthor.”

Lena spluttered as she turned her attention away from the rack of dresses she was perusing. “Andrea!”

“Oh, please don’t act so innocent.” Andrea said as she waved away the attendant that was approaching to offer their assistance. Lena smiled at them in thanks. “This is the longest you’ve gone without sex and I’m honestly starting to get concerned. You’ve been emotional lately, and yes I know that sounds terrible but bear with me. You went through some shit with that douchebag from the club but even before that you were down in the dumps. I know you’re missing her but sitting around and moping when you could literally jump on your private jet and fly out to her is not the way to do things.”

“I can’t just go out and meet her!” Lena argued despite not coming up with one good reason as to why she couldn’t. 

“And why the hell not?” Andrea said with hands on her hips. It was in moments like this that she reminded her terribly of Lillian and she could only thank her lucky stars that Andrea’s snark only came from a place of love, unlike her mother. “She surprised you before! Two can play at that game as far as I’m concerned.”

“It’s different with her, Andy.” Lena said glumly. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that they were starting to draw attention to themselves now that most patrons had slowly trickled out. She grabbed Andrea by the hand before making their way out the store. She had more dresses than she knew what to do with anyways. They stayed in silence while they walked down the street before Lena picked up where she left off, getting something off of her chest that she didn’t know she had been holding onto for so long. “She’s a princess. She’s got responsibilities and duties that I can’t begin to imagine. Her life is dedicated to her country and her family, and I’m scared about what that means for us; for me. I don’t know where I fit in with all of that.” 

“Oh, Lena.”

Lena continued before Andrea could respond. “I'm just scared that if I go, I’ll show up unannounced and realize that Kara isn’t so serious about all this. That I’m only a means of escape for someone who has a literal country looking up to her.”

Now that the words were out there, Lena realized just how nervous she was about growing attached so quickly to someone like Kara. She was taking a gamble with her heart and despite the easy way they got along, Lena was afraid of being left alone if Kara ever felt the pressure to find someone better fit to be a princess’ partner. 

“Okay, first of all, I haven’t had a chance to talk to Kara one and one - and when I do you bet your ass I’ll have plenty to say about her not hurting my best friend - _but_ I know one thing for sure and that’s that she is absolutely crazy about you too. She’d be an idiot not to be. Second of all, you’re thinking about this way too hard. Yes, Kara is a royal. Yes, she has a country that I’m sure absolutely adores her, but she’s not the bloody queen. She’s second in line to a throne that would be absolutely lucky to have you in its line of succession. You’re a damn queen in your own right and I’ll be damned if I let you think any less of yourself.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile after hearing Andrea’s words of encouragement, her mood already improving at knowing just how loved she really was. She hated whenever she got into these bouts of self doubt but she was lucky to have her friends around to set her straight. “Thanks, Andy. Sorry for being such a pain.”

“You’re a real pain in the ass sometimes but not for something like this. Never this.” Andrea replied with a smile as she pulled Lena in for a hug. They pulled back and Andrea had the biggest smile on her face that usually meant trouble was coming. “Now, come on!”

Before Lena could ask what was going on, Andrea had grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest shop. Lena just about had a stroke when she saw they were inside of a lingerie store and the employees obviously recognized them, staring at them both with wide eyes. 

Andrea paid them no mind.

“Now, let’s pick out something sexy to wear for your trip to Krypton.” Andrea whispered quietly with a smirk.

“What!?” Lena yelled back far too loudly for the environment they were in. She couldn’t see but she knew for a fact she was blushing too. “Andrea, you cannot be serious.”

“Oh, but I am.” Andrea answered as she walked towards the back of the store where all the negligees were kept. She was a woman on a mission and Lena was powerless to stop her. “Like I said earlier, I know it’s been a while for you so I can only assume you need something new and sexy to spice things up. We’re gonna have you riding that alpha by month’s end you’ll see. We just have to find the perfect outfit.”

“Oh, my god!” Lena groaned at her friend's antics. “This is _not_ what I had in mind when I invited you out for shopping.” 

“I know but this is a thousand times more fun.” Andrea smiles sweetly. She was already perusing the aisles of silk and holding them up for Lena’s opinion. 

It’s not that she wasn’t the type of woman to wear such things in the bedroom, on the contrary she enjoyed a nice negligee here and there, but she and Kara hadn’t discussed sex or even the possibility of sex at all. It wasn’t right for Lena to assume that the alpha was ready for that next step even though she herself felt that she was. 

Something about Kara just made her think that maybe the alpha wasn’t as sexually experienced as Lena. So while Andrea’s intentions were coming from a good place, she needed to be cautious and play things by ear. The last thing she wanted was to scare her lover away by showing up half naked and ready to climb her.

“How about this one?” Andrea asked as she held up a deep navy silk set that once worn would leave nothing to the imagination. Best of all, it would show off her boobs, which Lena already knew for a fact that Kara couldn’t get enough of. 

So maybe she would have to tread carefully but that didn’t mean she couldn’t prepare for the possibility. 

“Does it come in my size?”

+-+-+-+

She and Andrea arrived at the penthouse loaded with shopping bags, Andrea indulging in some of her own special buys to surprise Russell with, and were surprised to find Jack and Sam already there.

Lena had long ago given all her friends access to her home and it wasn’t out of the ordinary for her to arrive to any of them already there.

“Hello ladies.” Jack greeted as he stood up to help them with their bags. He relieved each of them from their burdens before taking the bags to Lena’s bedroom. They would sort themselves out later before Andrea went home.

“We ordered dinner.” Sam said in lieu of a greeting. “I invited the two love birds as well but it seems tonight is date night so they won’t be joining. Will you be joining us Andy?”

“Sure.” Andrea shrugged as she walked over to the refrigerator to grab herself a bottle of water. “Can I invite Russ?”

“Already did.” Jack replied as he made his way back into the living area. “I didn’t know if you two had plans but we figured we’d ask before we ordered way too much food. He said he’d come over after work.”

“Thank you.” Andrea replied with a smile. It pleased Lena to know Russell had quickly ingrained himself into their group and it made her want the same for Kara. “You guys will never believe what I got Lena to purchase today.”

“A vibrator?” Jack answered so seriously that it made Sam choke on her sip of water. Lena glared at him half heartedly while Andrea patted their friend on the back. 

“Good answer Jacky, but no.” Andrea replied while Jack rolled his eyes at his nickname. “I convinced her to get her ass on her private plane and fly out to Kara herself to surprise her with her new set of sexy underwear.”

“While I’ve told Andrea a hundred times I won’t be showing up unannounced in my underwear,” Lena pointed out. “She is right about the plans. I miss my girlfriend and I think it’s about time I make an effort to be with her again.” 

“Well, luckily for you, the universe seems to be in your favor.” Sam said as she looked up from her phone with a big smile. “I just got an email from Greg. They’ve finally locked down our next location for shooting.”

The group waited for Sam to continue and Lena could already feel her heart pounding in excitement. She couldn’t help but smile at her luck.

“We’re going to Krypton.”

+-+-+-+

To say Lena was giddy with excitement at being in the same country as her girlfriend again would be an understatement. She had shared the good news with Kara right after, with a lot of teasing from her friends, and she had been ecstatic as well. 

Granted, Krypton was a big country and there was no guarantee they would be shooting close to Kara’s residence but her girlfriend assured her that she would meet her anywhere. One of the many perks of being a princess, the royal family apparently had homes all over the country and had free reign to any of them at any time. 

Andrea and Jack had of course teased her about it endlessly after her phone call to Kara.

“Make sure you do your stretches beforehand Lena. I’m sure princess Kara will be looking forward to deflowering you all over the castle.” Jack had said.

“How many people get to say they had sex with their partner for the first time in front priceless works of art and artifacts.” Andrea added. 

She had ignored both of them.

All she cared about was the fact that for the foreseeable future she would be spending unlimited time with her love. Which was perfect because Lena was itching to tell Kara she loved her already. It was hard having to hold her tongue when they spoke over the phone but hopefully soon she wouldn’t have to anymore. 

Unfortunately for her, the next couple of days crawled by while everything was set into motion and her visas were updated. She was glad that Sam would be coming along, her other friends already promising to visit on occasion, but even her best friend's company wasn’t enough to stop her leg from bouncing in excitement on the plane ride over. 

“Luthor, I swear if you don’t stop your incessant bouncing I’m gonna strap you down to the bed.” Sam warned as she continued perusing the magazines that had been brought on board for their entertainment. “That sounded far less kinky in my head.” 

Lena laughed as she stood up and crossed the aisle to sit across the table from Sam. Their production company had set them up with a private jet that rivaled Lena’s own, which included a private room and all, but she was glad for it because she couldn’t imagine her anxiety levels if she had to fly on a crowded commercial airplane where people were bound to recognize her. “I’m not sure Kara would appreciate anyone but her tying me down.” 

“Lena!” Sam exclaimed as she swatted at her with the magazine rolled up. “That’s not what I meant and you know it! But good to know Andrea’s influence has gotten to you.”

“I’m sorry!” Lena wheezed out in between laughs. “You know I couldn’t pass it up. I’ll behave, promise.”

Sam made a noise of disbelief before turning back to her magazine. “Speaking of Kara, have you two talked about where you’ll meet?”

“Yes.” Lena nodded while picking out her own magazine and immediately flipping to the crosswords in the back. She was never one for gossip. “I’ve forwarded her all the information on our hotel and she said she’d meet me there. She wants us to have dinner together. You’re welcome to join of course.”

“Thanks, but I’ll let you two get reacquainted in peace.” Sam replied with a smirk. “I can join you guys for dinner some other night.”

Lena blushed at Sam’s insinuation. Despite not going further than kissing heavily, her friends sure liked to tease her about sex. 

She understood why, after all she had never been one to shy away from it in the past. But for some reason the thought of sex with Kara made her blush and stumble. She wanted it, _boy did she want it_ , but so far her girlfriend had shown little interest in wanting to move further.

Hopefully this trip changed that for the better.

“I know I implied it but you better not be thinking of sex with Kara right across from me, Lena Kieran Luthor.” Sam admonished. “ I don’t need you getting all hot and bothered when we’re in a confined space.”

“I’m not!” Lena laughed in response. It was technically true. She wasn’t thinking of details so no risk of getting hot and bothered like Sam warned. 

“Mmhm.” Sam looked at her skeptically. “Just keep it in your pants until we land. I know we’re best friends and all but there are just some things I don’t need to hear.”

“I’m not doing anything!” Lena argued as she held her hands up innocently. She debated letting the subject drop but then realized she wouldn’t get many more opportunities to be one on one with Sam and get her honest opinion on the matter. Despite her friend’s complaining, Lena knew that Sam would be willing to offer an ear of support if she needed it.

She definitely needed it right now.

“So, hypothetically speaking,” Lena began and at Sam’s groan of fake annoyance she couldn’t help but giggle before continuing. “Let’s say if I did want to sleep with Kara on this trip, what would be the best way to approach it? She’s a princess after all and I don’t know if there’s protocol involved. Oh my god, you don’t think she has to wait until marriage do you?”

“Oh my god, Lena!” Sam laughed at her rapid fire questions and Lena couldn’t help but join in. She sounded absolutely ridiculous and she knew that before Sam even opened her mouth to reply. “First of all, it’s the 21st century, no one can force _anyone_ to remain virtuous until marriage, _least_ of all an alpha like Kara.”

Lena nodded her head in agreement. It was pretty dumb of her to think Krypton still subscribed to such old ways of thinking, especially when Queen Eliza had two very handsome, very wanted, alphas for daughters. She would honestly be more surprised if Kara revealed herself to still be a virgin. 

Not that there would be anything wrong with that. 

But Lena would prefer not having to reveal to her asshole friends that she was Kara’s first sexual partner. They would tease her relentlessly.

“ _Second of all_ ,” Sam continued, unaware of Lena’s internal monologue. “You’re both grown ass adults, Lena. You approach it by talking. It’s not rocket science. Just ask Kara to put it in you and be done with it.” 

“Well excuuuse me. No need to be so crass, Samantha.” Lena replied with a cross of her arms. She would _not_ be asking Kara to put it in her as her friend so romantically worded it.

They both burst out laughing and took several seconds to calm themselves down from their high. “I’m sorry.” Sam answered in between attempts to catch her breath. “That _was_ crass. Who am I, Andrea?”

“I think she’s been influencing us both a little too much.” Lena replied, just as breathless. “But you were right about how to approach the subject. I just have to sit Kara down and talk to her about it.”

“I’m sure Kara’s been thinking about it just as much as you are.” Sam pointed out. “She’s probably wondering how to bring it up too so don’t stress about it. It’ll happen when the time is right, there’s no need to rush things.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Lena agreed. “Something like this shouldn’t be rushed.”

“At least tell me you’ve kept up with your birth control?” Sam asked, her tone much more serious than it was only moments ago. “The last thing we need is a royal scandal. Just because we _think_ the princesses are having premarital sex, doesn’t meant it’ll go over well if they end up getting someone pregnant before marriage.”

“Let’s not even speak into existence.” Lena replied quickly with a wave of her hands. She was still undecided on how she felt about children but she knew a less than six month relationship wasn’t the ideal situation to discuss it. “But to answer your question, yes. I’m all good on that front. Plus, I went to my doctor before we left to get myself tested, just in case. Kara’s my first partner in a while but I wanted to be safe anyways.” 

“That’s good, Lena.” Sam said with a smile. “Please don’t take this the wrong way but you’ve had a habit of being a bit reckless with sexual partners in the past so I’m glad you’re taking this relationship seriously. I like seeing you this committed.” 

“Well it’s different this time.” Lena answered with a bashful smile. “I love her and I want to do right by her. I’ve been upfront about my past with her and she never judged me for it. You and I both know that’s rare for alphas who are usually so possessive about things of that nature.”

“Girl, tell me about it.” Sam replied with a roll of her eyes. “It’s like they forget they're not the only ones with needs. Really makes the rest of us look bad.”

“I agree.” Lena said with a nod of her head. “They’re truly the worst but Kara’s proven to not be like that which I’m so grateful for. I don’t have to feel ashamed for doing as I please with my body but I definitely want to make it clear that this is all reserved for her now.”

Sam had a huge grin on her face that Lena just knew was meant to tease her. “Which I’m sure she’ll appreciate _deeply_.”

“Oh my god, again Samantha?” Lena laughed at her friend's innuendo. “What’s gotten into you today!?”

“Ugh, I’m sorry.” Sam groaned into her hands as she stifled her laughter. “I think my rut’s approaching and it’s throwing my brain all out of whack.”

“Are you going to be okay to take care of that out here in Krypton?” Lena asked. She had a feeling that Sam had someone she was seeing on the regular for her ruts back home but it was one of the very few details her friend kept a secret from her. Lena never pushed for information because she knew her friend would share when and if it was necessary. She didn’t think she was _dating_ this person but again, she never questioned it.

“Mhm. Don’t you worry about me.” Sam assured her. “I sorted it all out beforehand. But what about you? We’re normally pretty close in cycles. Have you figured out what you’re going to do? Because if you’re serious about talking about sex with Kara, I suggest you do it before you’re overtaken by your heat.”

“God, imagine my luck if that’s how our first time went down.” Lena said with a shudder. “No, I’ve definitely got to bring it up before then. I just hope she isn’t laden down with royal duties and can actually make time for us to spend together.”

“Lena, that girl is crazy about you.” Sam pointed out like it was obvious. “I’ll be more surprised if she actually leaves your side for more than a minute.”

“She has to.” Lena argued. “Unless she wants to explain to hotel staff why she’s staying at a hotel suite that’s under someone else’s name.”

“Oh, I can see the headline already, **Royal Rendezvous**. You know how the press loves it’s alliteration.” Sam joked as Lena swatted at her arm.

“You’re incorrigible.” Lena replied with a roll of her eyes at her friend’s musings.

“Well, one things for sure,” Sam said as she laughed at Lena’s playful annoyance. “Krypton is going to bring you nothing but good times, it seems.” 

Lena couldn’t help but smile in excitement.

She really hoped so.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> serious conversations take place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this?? another update? don't get used to it haha  
> I had some time yesterday and managed to complete TWO chapters so you all get one today :)  
> thank you to all who comment and leave kudos, I appreciate you!  
> & for the few who worry I'll leave this story unfinished, don't worry.  
> I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH IT! Promise :) 
> 
> FYI, there's no smut in this chapter but it does get heated, specially in the beginning.

Lena had barely opened the door to her hotel room before Kara was rushing inside and kissing her senseless. She had been caught off guard momentarily but was soon kissing back with as much gusto. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and allowed herself to be pushed back against the door.

She felt Kara’s hands sliding down her backside before gripping underneath her thighs, and Lena got the message immediately. She jumped into her alpha’s strong arms and couldn’t help but moan at her show of strength. 

“I missed you so much.” Kara said as she kissed down her neck. This was turning out to be their most intense make out to date and Lena was quickly getting aroused by the sheer intensity of it. She supposed staying apart for weeks was bringing out some heated emotions. 

“God I missed you too.” Lena moaned in reply as she moved her girlfriend's lips back to hers. Kara was a damn good kisser and she’d be damned if she didn’t indulge herself. 

She knew she should probably put a stop to this moment, in fact she knew for a fact she should. There wasn’t a lot of space between them so it wasn’t hard for her to miss her girlfriend’s arousal. It was pressing against her so deliciously and she couldn’t help but grind herself against it.

She would’ve kept going if it weren’t for Kara slowing things down. “Maybe we should stop. Before we get carried away.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Lena asked, chest heaving and lips no doubt swollen. She could only imagine how debauched she looked in that moment. 

“No, but I don’t particularly fancy our first time being against the front door of your hotel room.” Kara answered with a smile that seemed too innocent for the moment they were in. “You deserve something far more romantic.”

Lena groaned as she leaned her head back against the door. “Ugh, you’re right. This is so not what I pictured.”

“Sorry for getting you all worked up.” Kara replied with a giggle and a kiss to Lena’s exposed collarbone. “Was not my intention.”

“Yeah well, you’re not being particularly fair right now either.” Lena grumpily replied as she pushed her girlfriend's face away from her. Kara allowed herself to be pushed away but it didn’t stop her from stealing another kiss. “You have no idea how good you feel right now.”

Kara laughed as she finally lowered Lena to the ground. “Sorry, babe.”

If Lena weren’t so preoccupied with staring daggers at Kara’s way too obvious bulge, she would’ve been giddy with excitement at hearing the pet name fall from her lips for the first time. Unfortunately, she had a one track mind in that moment and she was cursing fate and whatever power above for denying herself of her girlfriend’s very appealing erection. 

“I’m going to use the restroom real quick if you don’t mind.” Kara said as she backed away and pulled Lena’s gaze away from her nether regions. If she and Kara weren’t so comfortable in each other’s presence already Lena would feel embarrassed at all her staring but she knew Kara didn’t mind. In fact, she strongly believed her girlfriend enjoyed all the attention. Kara was in for a great time once Lena was allowed to worship that sculpted body to the fullest extent.

As soon as she had landed, she had texted Kara to let her know and her girlfriend told her she couldn’t wait another day to see her and was on her way over. She didn’t ask how Kara planned to get to her without being seen or followed because frankly, it was the least of Lena’s concerns. She was just happy with knowing that her and Kara were about to be reunited again.

She had bid Sam farewell for the evening and had immediately jumped into the shower to feel a little more alive after their long plane ride. She had barely finished getting dressed when her girlfriend had shown up and given her the very enthusiastic greeting. Lena wished things would have progressed further but she knew Kara was right.

They both deserved better than a quickie against the door.

“So, what’s for dinner tonight?” Kara asked as she reappeared from her trip to the bathroom, looking far more relaxed than Lena had ever seen her. She was in the midst of rolling up her sleeves, exposing her muscled forearms, and Lena did her best not to drool. 

“I’m not sure.” Lena replied as soon as she got control of her tongue once more. “I haven’t had a chance to peruse the room service menu.”

She and Sam had been booked a stay at one of Krypton’s more luxurious hotels, usually used by visitors who had more money than they knew what to do with. She had actually been surprised that production had placed them in such a place, but she figured it was their way of apologizing for delaying the shooting schedule and keeping Sam and Lena from working on other projects. 

Not that Lena was in a rush to pick up another job. Doing so would mean less time for Kara and she wasn’t sure she wanted that, especially when their relationship was still evolving. She wanted to show her girlfriend that she was committed and willing to make sacrifices to be with her.

“Well, I know for a fact this hotel usually keeps the services of one renowned chef or another so I’m sure we can find something to our liking.” Kara said as she approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around Lena. “I’ll just be happy to share dinner with you again.”

“I know.” Lena sighed as she leaned back into her girlfriend’s embrace. “I’ve been going crazy missing you and wanting you with me. Already this is more than I could’ve imagined.”

“What are the odds that work brings you here of all places.” Kara mused as she placed soft kisses onto Lena’s neck.

“It makes sense why they took forever to secure it.” Lena answered as she relaxed further. “I can only imagine the amount of paperwork and permits they had to file in order to bring us all here.”

“Well, if they’re planning on using the scenery and heritage sites then they won’t regret it.” Kara said. “Krypton has immense history embedded throughout the land and this movie you guys are filming is perfect to showcase all that.”

“I just hope we’re not booked solid as I actually plan to enjoy my time here with you.” Lena replied as she turned around so they were face to face and could wrap her arms around Kara’s neck. “I wouldn’t mind doing some sightseeing with you as my tour guide.”

“Talk about securing a private tour.” Kara joked as she kissed Lena softly. “We’ll have to figure out a way to travel securely and without too much fanfare but I think we can make it happen.” 

“Speaking of security,” Lena began as she extracted herself from her girlfriend’s arms to find the room service menu so they could get dinner sorted out. “How on earth did you manage to come here without your entourage?”

“I don’t usually travel with so many guards in my homeland.” Kara explained as she leaned on the counter. “Krypton’s a relatively peaceful country and although my mother wishes I would follow protocol, I’m allowed more freedom when I’m home.”

“So no guards at all?” Lena asked with eyebrows raised. 

“Just two, actually.” Kara answered as she reached for an orange that was sitting on the counter. Clearly, her girlfriend was growing hungry. “They're both stationed outside, as inconspicuous as possible.”

“I’m pretty sure it would be hard to miss two guards standing by. Especially if they’re wearing any royal insignia.” Lena pointed out as she placed their order with the hotel on the tablet provided. She knew she didn’t have to ask her girlfriend what she wanted, as Kara was a voracious eater and would eat anything Lena put in front of her. 

“Luckily, this hotel is no stranger to bodyguards.” Kara explained as she enjoyed her reward after peeling the orange. “And we make sure there are no identifying markers on the guards when we don’t want to be found out.”

“Well, that’s actually smart.” 

“Mhm.” Kara offered her a piece of orange and Lena decided to tease her girlfriend by sucking it from her fingers and making it far more sexual than the moment warranted for. Clearly, it worked because Kara was struck dumb and it took several moments for her girlfriend to get her wits about her.

“Anyways,” The way in which Kara’s voice squeaked in that moment had Lena smirking in victory. “Besides the tour, I hope your schedule allows for a visit to my mother’s residence. I’d really like to introduce you to her.”

Now it was Lena’s turn to be struck quiet. Despite her dating history, she had never actually been introduced to family by one of her exes. She was either kept on the sidelines, or one occasion a secret because it turned out she was the other woman, so this was new for her. Not to mention, Eliza wasn’t just any ordinary family member. “You want me to meet your mom? Your mom the Queen?”

“Yes, if that’s okay with you.” Kara asked so innocently. As if she hadn’t just thrown Lena’s heart rate into overdrive. She wasn’t the type to meet the family and worry about impressing them. She didn’t know the first thing about being a good girlfriend and playing nice with family. She was bound to screw up. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into it, but I’ve been telling her a lot about you and she’s eager to meet you. Well, meet you again. You two already met as I’m sure you remember but I want to introduce you as my girlfriend, officially.”

“Oh, god.” Lena replied because she didn’t know what else she could say. She was borderline panicking but she didn’t want to disappoint her girlfriend. Plus, it’s not like she didn’t want to meet Queen Eliza. She absolutely idolized the woman so this was like a dream come true she just never imagined getting to know her under current circumstances.

“Lena, I promise you this doesn’t need to be a big deal.” Kara assured her as she approached her and placed a hand on her cheek. She rubbed her thumb across in a soothing motion that did more for her than she expected. She could already feel herself calming down. “I want to introduce the woman that’s on my mind 24/7 to my mother because I want her to see for herself what’s so great about you. I don’t think you have anything to worry about because she’s gonna love you.”

“You don't know that for sure.” Lena argued even though she didn’t know why. Meeting and sitting down with the Queen would be a dream come true and here she was arguing against it. 

“Oh, but I do.” Kara answered confidently as she reached down to hold Lena’s hands in hers. “Because my mother and I are a lot alike. She has a soft spot for omegas who show the world they’re more than their status and who aren’t afraid to back down. She values a person who can rise above everything life throws at them and still make something of themselves. But more importantly, she can’t bring herself to dislike anyone who’s got her daughter so crazy in love.”

Lena was sure she had stopped breathing. If it weren’t for the big smile on Kara’s face she was sure she would’ve believed she had misheard. Because there was no way on earth Kara had beat her to a confession of love. 

“You what?” She asked just to be sure.

“I love you, Lena Kieran Luthor.” Kara answered without hesitation. She quickly looked around the room before pulling them to the nearest sofa and sitting them down on the plushy seats. “You’ve got me so in love with you it’s unbelievable. I was always the type to believe in true love and fairytales, just never really for me. I’m a princess with a duty to her country and I always feared that this life would push away any real chance at love. But luckily, you fell into my life and I couldn’t be happier. It hasn’t been easy but I couldn’t ask for anything different. Through it all I’ve learned more about myself and the type of partner I want to be for you. All because I love you like crazy.”

Lena wouldn’t have realized she was crying if it weren’t for Kara reaching out to brush her tears away. Her own girlfriend’s eyes were growing misty but she could tell the alpha refused to allow the tears to roll down.

“You don’t have to say it back. It’s okay if you still don’t feel the same.” Kara assured her, voice thick with emotion. “These are my feelings and they’re not reliant on you feeling the same. But I will do my best to show you every day that I can be someone you can trust with your love, too.”

“But I do!” Lena practically yelled back. “I do love you. God, Kara! I love you so much it’s unbelievable.”

Kara’s smile in that moment reassured Lena of it.

God she loved this woman.

“I’ve been in love before.” Lena continued, voice shaky with emotion and her continued efforts to slow the outpouring of tears. “Or at least I assumed it had been love. But in reality, I had been manipulated. You know all about Veronica so you know what I’m talking about. I’ve been hurt before so when you came into my life, navy suit and muscles bulging, I knew I wanted you in it indefinitely. I just never imagined we would end up here. I mean, dating a princess is a thing out of little girl’s dreams and we both know I wasn’t that type of little girl.”

They both laughed at the accuracy of that statement.

“I thank my lucky stars everyday that Sam and Kelly pushed us together because you’ve been the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me.” Lena said sincerely. “You see the best in me and believe in me like no ex partner has ever done before. I’ve always been in relationships where I had to do this or that in exchange for an ounce of love. Love that always came with conditions. But with you, that’s not the case. You don’t expect anything from me and you accept me just the way I am. Only in my wildest dreams would I have ever believed this could be a possibility for me. So yes, I love you too. I’m sorry I’m such a mess but I just didn’t expect this.”

“I’m sorry for making our reunion a rollercoaster of emotions.” Kara replied with a small laugh. “I promise I didn’t plan this. I was actually hoping to tell you this over a romantic dinner or something.” 

“No, you can’t take it back.” Lena argued playfully. “This was perfect and I loved it. I love you.”

Kara smiled so big that Lena was surprised her cheeks weren’t hurting. “I love you, too.”

“God, we’re not going to stop saying it now are we?” Lena laughed at how ridiculously cheesy they were being at that moment. “We’re going to be one of those couples?”

“I don’t know about you, but I won’t let a day go by where I don’t tell you how much I love you.” Kara answered so genuinely that Lena had no choice but to reach out and pull her in for a kiss. 

They only pulled apart when they heard the call from room service at the door and Lena composed herself long enough to open and let them in. Kara made herself scarce while they set up the table and dished out their food and before long Lena was tipping them and escorting them out with a thank you.

“Smells good.” Kara said as she came out of her hiding spot and wrapped her arms around Lena once more.

“Hey, Kara.” Lena said quietly as she remembered what started their heartfelt confession from earlier. “I would love to meet your mom.”

+-+-+-+

The rest of their evening passed quickly, with both of them enjoying each other’s company and relaxing before Lena’s work schedule began the next day. They didn’t do much but Lena enjoyed it anyways. 

For the past several weeks she had been missing Kara terribly, so to be able to relax with her and just do nothing was more than Lena could’ve ever wanted. 

She didn’t get the chance to bring up the conversation about sex, she figured one heavy talk was more than enough for the day, but she knew she would have to soon enough if she was going to be spending unlimited amounts of time with her girlfriend like this. She didn’t think she could be in Kara’s company much longer without resisting the urge to jump her. 

Especially after getting a feel of what exactly her girlfriend had packed away underneath her trousers.

That particular memory played a big role in Lena’s fantasies as she brought herself to an orgasm in bed after Kara had already left for the night. 

She went to sleep on a high and woke up the next morning feeling light and refreshed. It was amazing what a visit from your girlfriend and an orgasm could do to one's mood. She was practically skipping into work, something that had Sam raising an eyebrow in question.

“Looks like someone had a good night.” Her friend stated as they poured themselves a coffee before heading to the makeup trailers. “I’m surprised you’re not limping into work.”

“Oh my god, Sam!” Lena hissed as she looked around to be sure no one heard them. Luckily, the only person close enough to hear was her assistant, Eve, but she was too engrossed in whatever emails she was most likely answering if the furious glide of her fingers was anything to go by. “First of all, get your mind out of the gutter. Second of all, nothing happened.”

“Nothing?” Sam asked, clearly not believing Lena. She couldn’t blame her. If this were any other relationship, Lena would’ve already slept with the other person but with Kara there was simply no rush. 

“There was a very enthusiastic greeting, but nothing more.” Lena said with a smile as she reminisced about said greeting. “We did say the three big words, though.”

“Shut the front door!” Sam yelled loudly. Lena would’ve slapped her for being so loud if it weren’t for the fact that they were still alone. Instead, she just rolled her eyes at her friend’s dramatics. “You told her you loved her!?”

“I did.” Lena answered as her smile only grew bigger. “She said it first and I reciprocated after. It was all so perfect Sam! Better than I could’ve ever dreamed about.”

Lena was caught off guard when Sam reached out to pull her into a hug. She allowed herself to be held while willing herself not to cry. She didn’t know why but lately she was crying too much and she had to stop before she grew dehydrated or something. “Oh, Lena. I’m so happy for you. You deserve this and more!”

“And I have you to thank for it.” Lena replied once Sam let go and they continued their walk to the trailers. “If it weren’t for you and Kelly I don’t know how I ever would’ve gotten lucky enough to date Kara.”

“Somehow, I know you two would have found each other.” Sam answered positively. Her friend had always been a strong believer in soulmates and partners that were just meant to be in your life. She was the opposite of Lena but still, she was glad Sam was the one to set things into motion. “So what happens next? Will you two spend more time together at the hotel? Or are you gonna go to her place?”

“Well, we haven’t actually talked about that but we did agree to go sightseeing. Kara wants to show me around to all her favorite places and I couldn’t be more excited.” Lena gushed. “You’re welcome to join us of course.” 

“I might on some days, just to get a feel of the land outside of our shoots.” Sam quickly agreed. “But, I’ll mostly leave you two to your own devices. I’ll get acquainted with Eve if I get really bored.”

They both laughed at the thought of Sam and Eve hanging out, given that it was no secret her assistant was slightly terrified of Sam. They didn’t know why, seeing as how Eve got along swimmingly with Andrea and it was a common opinion that Andrea was more terrifying than Sam. But still, it always got a chuckle out of them and Sam did her best to avoid intimidating Eve too much.

“I know I’ve been so excited to spend this trip with Kara but it would still mean a lot to me if you spent time with us too.” Lena offered sincerely. “After all, it’s only fair my best friend gets to meet the woman she set me up with.”

Sam smiled at Lena in gratitude. “You know I would love to spend time with you and Kara. After all, I gotta make sure she knows what’ll happen if she ends up hurting you.”

“Oh my god, Sam.” Lena groaned playfully. “You are so not giving my girlfriend the shovel talk!”

“Would you rather it be me, or Andrea?” Sam asked knowing Lena’s answer already. 

She could only imagine the type of talk Andrea would bring down onto Kara. She might be a princess but even that wouldn’t save her from Andrea’s well intentioned threats of bodily harm. “You’re right, I’d rather she didn’t get arrested for threatening a royal.” 

They both laughed as they neared the trailer, thoughts of what Andrea might say or do to scare the young royal running through their minds.

+-+-+-+

After an eventful day where they spent more time getting themselves reacquainted with the script and their fellow actors rather than shooting, Lena and Sam went back to their hotel in high spirits. Both of them felt good about the type of film they were shooting and anytime they got to work together was a plus for them. They had left work early for the day and were both looking forward to the rest of the evening off. 

Sam had plans to explore the area around their hotel, known for its high end shops and fine dining restaurants, and had invited Lena to join her. She normally would’ve jumped at the chance to spend some girl time together while shopping to their heart’s content, but on the way down the hall to their rooms she noticed familiar guards standing by.

That meant Kara was here.

Sam noticed them too but because bodyguards were a common thing in this hotel, she didn’t connect the dots to Kara until Lena pointed it out. “She’s here. Those are her guards.”

“Guess that means rain check on the shopping spree?” Sam asked with no hint of disdain. She was glad her friend understood her need to be with Kara and spend as much time with her as possible before they had to inevitably part ways again. 

“Please? I actually didn’t know she would show up again.” Lena said sheepishly. She didn’t want to seem like she was brushing Sam off now that her girlfriend was here to keep her company.

“I totally get it.” Sam answered with a smile. “You go have fun. I’m going to go stuff myself with all the fancy steak and wine I can handle.”

“I promise we’ll spend time together just the two of us on this trip.” Lena reassured her friend. 

Sam laughed softly. “Lena, it’s okay. You’re in love and you deserve to spend all this time with Kara. Don’t feel bad for wanting to be around her 24/7. I totally get it.”

“You’re the best.” Lena said as she gave her friend a quick hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Try not to show up to work with a hangover.”

“No promises.” Sam replied with a loud laugh as she walked away.

Lena could only shake her head in amusement before walking to her suite and fishing out her key card. She walked in to the smell of freshly baked bread and countless vases of roses taking up her counter space.

“Should I be worried that you found a way into my suite?” Lena teased out loud as she took off her coat and hung her purse. She stopped by the counter to kiss her girlfriend in greeting before washing her hands. 

“A princess has her ways.” Was Kara’s only response.

“It smells good in here.” Lena said as she dried her hands off. She sniffed the air and was met with a wonderful mixture of baked goods and floral aromas. “You've been busy.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Kara replied as she stepped forward and placed her hands on Lena’s waist. “You deserve a nice surprise every once in a while.” 

Lena smiled big and leaned further into Kara’s embrace. Her girlfriend was so thoughtful and it was something she was going to love getting used to. She didn’t have much experienced with being pampered in the past so to share this with Kara made her so happy. Everyday her girlfriend proved why Lena made the right choice in dating her. 

“Here. I want you to taste this.” Kara said as she pulled away from their embrace to cut a slice of one of the many breads spread out on the counter. 

Kara held up a small piece and Lena wrapped her lips around it before she could think twice about it. She was too busy enjoying the warm piece of baked goodness melting in her mouth to notice her girlfriend’s shocked expression. 

“Kara, this is so good!” Lena exclaimed as she reached out for another sliced piece. She munched on it happily, wishing they had some cheeses and wine to go along with it. “You told me you weren’t a good cook!”

“I’m not.” Kara chuckled as she reached into the refrigerator to pull out a tray of sliced cheeses and some grapes. Clearly, her girlfriend had thought of everything today. She poured them both a glass of wine as well and motioned for Lena to help her over to the seating area. “I have _some_ baking skills that I learned from my father and his love for the wood oven but other than that I’m a disaster in the kitchen.”

They sat down on the couch, close together because Lena missed her girlfriend and wanted her close, while Lena sat the tray of goods in between them. They ate a few bites in silence, both simply enjoying the quiet and each other’s company. 

Lena was slowly growing more relaxed as the wine made its way through her system. So of course her brain thought it was the perfect timing to bring up a conversation she had been shying away from so far.

“So, there’s actually something I want to talk to you about.” Lena began as she shifted in her spot to get more comfortable and face Kara fully.

Her girlfriend was the perfect picture of relaxation, legs spread out and head leaned back on the sofa. She had her eyes closed and her wine glass perched on her knee, carefully held in place by her hand. She opened her eyes once Lena spoke and gave her girlfriend her undivided attention. “This sounds serious.”

“It is.” Lena said before she realized how that might sound to Kara. “But not in a bad way! I’ve just been putting it off and I really think we need to have this conversation, sooner rather than later.”

“Okay, sure.” Kara agreed even though it was obvious to Lena that she had no idea what the conversation would entail. “What’s on your mind?”

Kara raised her glass to take a sip of her drink and Lena spoke before she could chicken out.

“Sex.”

Maybe she should’ve waited for Kara to finish her sip because the end result was her girlfriend coughing out her wine and making a big mess all over herself. Normally, she would’ve found this situation hilarious but her nerves were firing in overtime and she couldn’t find it in herself to laugh. 

But she did apologize. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to catch you off guard like that!”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Kara said as she dabbed at her mouth and pants. She put aside her wine glass and Lena thought that was for the best if they wanted to avoid a repeat performance. 

“Maybe I should’ve worked up to it rather than blurting it out like that.” Lena groaned into her hands. She could feel her face heating from embarrassment and even Kara was giggling at her reaction. She playfully scowled at her girlfriend but it only seemed to make Kara laugh harder. 

She leaned forward to kiss Lena on the lips. “You’re always going to keep me on my toes aren’t you?” 

“Shut up.” Lena giggled in response. She took a swing of her wine glass to calm her nerves and turned back to the conversation. “But in all seriousness, I think it’s time we talked about it.”

“Sure.” Kara answered plainly as she leaned back into the sofa and relaxed once more. It was really unfair how unbelievably sexy her girlfriend looked when all she was doing was sitting there with her arms spread over the back of the sofa and legs spread so deliciously, the total opposite of how a princess was expected to sit. Lena had to refrain the urge to get on her knees and worship her alpha. It was so unfair. “What about sex exactly?”

Lena took a deep breath. “Well, to put it plainly, I want to have sex. With you. You know me well enough by now to know that this is the longest I’ve gone without sex and it’s been driving me crazy because you’re so ridiculously handsome and I love you so much.”

“Well I love you too.” Kara responded with a lazy smile. “And for the record, you’re just as beautiful and tempting and I’ve wanted nothing more than to be with you intimately too but I didn’t want to pressure you into anything far more quickly that you might’ve been ready for.”

“Babe, trust me, I’m more than ready for this.” Lena answered seriously. She wanted Kara to know she had thought this through and wasn’t just being driven forward by her hormones. “In fact, if you hadn’t stopped things the other day I’m pretty sure I would’ve let you have your way with me! You mean so much to me and I want to show you the physical side of my love by sharing something so special and amazing with you already.”

“I want that too.” Kara replied. “You’re not so easy to resist either.”

“So then let’s stop resisting. Let’s just be together.”

“We have to do this right, though.” Kara said seriously. Lena knew there would probably be conditions to sleeping with a princess but she was willing to do whatever if it meant she and Kara could take their relationship to the next level. “First of all, we both get tested. Not that I don’t trust you but I think it’s better for peace of mind on both our behalf.” 

“I completely agree.” Lena answered without a moment's hesitation. “I know your last relationship was over a year ago but no reason why we shouldn’t be cautious.”

Kara nodded her head in agreement. “Second, we use protection. I love you but the last thing we need in our relationship right now is a pregnancy that will cause too much of a scandal. I would hate myself for putting you through that.”

“Agreed. Plus, I don’t think I’m ready to be a mother just yet. No matter how cute I think our babies might be.” Lena said and both of them laughed. She felt relieved that this conversation was going so well and she was glad it was because Kara was such an understanding person. 

“They’ll be the cutest.” Kara reiterated. “But that can wait until further into the future.”

“Preferably after we’re married.” Lena said without thinking. She froze at her insinuation that they would get married but it was too late to take it back now.

Luckily, Kara’s only response was to smile softly before changing the subject, which Lena was thankful for.

“So protection means birth control or condoms. I’m okay with either or but I defer to you on that choice.”

“Well, I’m currently on birth control already and it’s up to date but I’d still like us to use condoms, at least at first.” Lena answered truthfully. She knew some alphas were opposed to the idea of condoms so even though Kara said it was okay, this was Lena’s way of testing that statement. 

She would love nothing more than to feel all of Kara completely, but given that her heat was drawing close her hormone count was up and her chances of getting pregnant, even while on birth control, were higher. So she wanted to be safe rather than sorry. 

“I’m okay with that. I can send someone out to buy some for us so we have them handy.” Kara answered without arguing. 

“I’m actually sending my assistant out for some supplies I need while I’m here, I can have her get them for us if you’d like.” Lena offered, seeing as Eve already knew about Kara and she didn’t want to run the risk of Kara’s extra curricular activities leaking out.

“Okay, that works for me.” Kara agreed easily. “I’d like to do something special beforehand if you don’t mind. We can’t have a traditional date but I think I’m still able to pull something romantic off.” 

“By all means, go for it love.” Lena said with a smile that quickly turned into a smirk. “Just because you can absolutely get it doesn’t mean I won’t make you work for it.”

“And here I thought I had already won you over.” Kara said as she maneuvered them on the sofa until Lena las laying underneath and Kara was hovering over her.

“I’m guessing you like the idea of me underneath.” Lena teased as Kara’s face grew red. She laughed at her girlfriend’s sudden shyness before pulling her face down for a kiss. 

Kara was quick to slip her hand underneath her shirt, caressing her side while the other tangled itself in her hair. They soon got lost in each other’s kisses and Lena was growing bolder. She wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, trapping her girlfriend's lower half against her own and her hands made their way under Kara’s shirt, caressing up and down her muscular back. 

She knew they should probably stop but until Kara pulled the brakes, she was going to enjoy herself.

Besides, just because they weren’t sleeping together yet didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> until next time!


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena meets someone knew and things start to get heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first chapter where Kara's alpha physiology comes into play so reader beware!   
> its nothing heavy yet but please keep that in mind when reading towards the end  
> as always, thank you all for the support! you keep me motivated to keep writing!

The next couple of days after their talk passed without much excitement. Kara found herself busy with royal duties and Lena was likewise preoccupied with her own shooting schedule. She and Sam spent time together shopping in the districts and getting themselves familiar with the country. 

Despite her priority to spend most of her time with Kara if possible, she still enjoyed getting to explore such a beautiful country with her best friend. Being on the same film with Sam afforded them experiences that separated them from the rest of their group of friends. 

Luckily, their friends were not the jealous type and always understood the bond she and Sam shared. 

Working so hard and spending time with Kara also allowed her to take a step back and think about what she wanted for her future. 

Before Kara, she was so sure that she could do this for a couple of more years and then retire happily while she went off to live in obscurity. Maybe she would adopt a couple of pets and live her life content on a farm somewhere or she would go back to Ireland to learn more about her life pre-adoption. 

But now, with Kara being such a big part of her life and knowing how much she loved the alpha, Lena couldn’t see her life panning out the way she had hoped. Being with Kara long term meant marrying into a royal family that was well known throughout the world. It would mean taking up royal duties alongside her alpha and learning how to navigate a life in a whole new spotlight.

Kara had told her previously that they wouldn’t have to go public with their relationship anytime soon. She hinted at it being a possibility to keep quiet until marriage, and the blush that accompanied said statement was so cute Lena couldn’t resist kissing her girlfriend at the time. 

She knew Kara would respect her wishes nonetheless but her girlfriend was so committed to her country and her people that it would be unfair of her to ask Kara to leave that all behind. Kara’s place in the line of succession meant that, hypothetically speaking, they could live a life away from royal duties but Kara was so close to her sister that it wouldn’t be right asking her to leave Alex on her own. Especially knowing how much Alex dreaded becoming queen.

No, Kara would never be happy being pulled away from her sister. Even if it made Lena happy. But what kind of person would she be if she forced Kara to make a choice between her or her sister. 

Lena knew that eventually she would have to make her choice, stay in this and commit fully or step away knowing she was potentially giving up on the one person she truly believed could be the love of her life. 

Because one thing was definite, she couldn’t keep leading Kara on if she wasn’t sure she was going to be fully invested in what dating a princess meant. 

It was still early enough in their relationship that she didn’t feel pressured into making a choice but sooner or later the time would come and she wasn’t sure waiting and putting it off was going to be the best course of action. 

Thankfully, there was no pressure on her currently to decide and she had Sam for support whenever her thoughts started to overwhelm her.

Or she usually did but her friend had woken up to the full force of her rut and was currently out of commission. She had booked one of the hotel’s self isolation chambers and texted Lena to let her know she would be on her own for the next few days. 

Lena had a strong suspicion that Sam hadn’t planned to spend her rut by herself but Lena wasn’t about to start asking questions. She just hoped it wasn’t too much a bad time for Sam and that it would pass by quickly. 

With her girlfriend busy being a badass leader and best friend otherwise occupied, Lena was on her own for the first time since arriving at Krypton. She decided to make the best of it and go exploring. 

First on her list was finding a local restaurant because she was hungry and wanted to try out some more of the local cuisine. She asked the front desk for some recommendations and they pointed her towards one that was loved by locals and visitors alike and whose chef was apparently a rising star in the culinary world. 

She found her way easily and was glad to see that it wasn’t packed and busy. Kara did mention this was Krypton’s off season for tourism so she figured that was why. She asked for seating for one and they offered her a spot towards the back on the bar-slash-counter space that overlooked the open kitchen. Normally, she would’ve avoided such a public view but the limited number of people inside gave her confidence that she wouldn’t be recognized or bothered. 

She was given a menu and a glass of water then left to her own devices. She was silently perusing when a man behind the bar approached her.

“I’ve seen many influential people come visit my restaurant but you might just be my favorite.” The young looking man said. Judging by his words it sounded like he was the chef and or owner. “And I’m not just saying that because I’m a huge fan. Kara can’t seem to shut about you.”

That made Lena do a double take. “You know Kara?” 

“She’s my best friend.” The kind man smiled as he offered her his hand for a hand shake. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Luthor. I’m Winn Schott.”

+-+-+-+

It had taken Lena several moments to get over her initial shock but as soon as she did she immediately bombarded the poor man with questions.

Kara had briefly talked to her about her best friend before but Lena never expected him to be just an ordinary chef. Granted, he was apparently a rising star and a big deal in the food world along with his restaurant, but Lena figured anyone lucky enough to be Kara’s best friend would likely be of royal background as well. It seemed unlikely that a chef and a princess would end up being the best of friends.

Winn had laughed loudly when Lena pointed that out. He told her that she wasn’t alone in questioning how on earth he ended up meeting and befriending Kara. Turns out that Winn was raised by a rich father who sent his son away to the best schools money could afford, which were, coincidentally, the same schools the princesses went to as well. 

Despite coming from money, Winn was bullied relentlessly and the only one who stood up for him was Kara. So because no one dared mess with the princess for fear of retaliation from the Queen, or worse, Princess Alex, Winn and Kara stuck together like glue from then on. Winn offered Kara a friendship without ulterior motives in return.

That made Lena fall in love even more. Her girlfriend was just amazing and getting to know her best friend one on one like this was a blessing in disguise. She enjoyed hearing stories about Kara from other people’s perspectives and who better to do that than the one person besides Alex who knew her best. 

“I’ll admit, I never imagined Kara would end up dating such a high profile actress but it makes sense.” Winn mused as he poured them both a glass of wine. 

“How so?” Lena asked curiously. This would be the first time someone from Kara’s life would make their opinions known to her about their relationship and she was nervous about his impression of her.

“Kara has always worried about bringing someone into her life. I’m sure you don’t need me telling you that a life in the spotlight is not easy.” Winn stated and Lena couldn’t help but nod in agreement. He definitely hit the nail on the head with that statement. “This country absolutely adores Kara and her sister. They hold her to high standards and that’s always bared heavily on her, and Alex too if we're being honest. So Kara’s worry has always been that asking anyone to bear that with her would be asking for too much. Of course, I’ve always told her that when she met the right person she wouldn’t be asking. Anyone willing to be with her would be willing to stand next to her by their own choosing.”

Lena was almost moved to tears at hearing how much worry Kara carried on her shoulders every day. It was true what everyone kept saying; Kara loved her country deeply. 

“So it makes sense that someone used to a life in the spotlight would have no problem being with Kara.” Winn continued, unaware of the impact his words were having on Lena. “I know you have yet to go public but it warms my heart to know Kara has one less thing to worry about because you came into her life.” 

“Thanks Winn.” Lena said, immensely grateful that her luck led her to his restaurant of all places. “Coming from you, that means a lot to me.”

“Anytime.” Winn said with a big smile. In that moment, it was easy for Lena to see just how much trouble he and Kara must’ve gotten up to in their younger days. Both had smiles that were inherently mischievous and there was no telling how many hijinks they must’ve gotten up to, especially if her girlfriend was the one calling the shots. “I’ll let you take a minute to look over today’s menu before taking your order. Please let me or my wait staff know if you need anything.”

“I will, thanks.” 

Winn left her with a nod and Lena took this opportunity to look around the restaurant. As a restaurant owner herself, she always enjoyed seeing chefs' visions come to light in their decor and layouts. Winn had obviously gone for the minimalist approach. 

Bright wood and leather seats dominated the design while ample lighting provided a warm ambiance. 

His restaurant was small enough to feel cozy yet not too small that it felt claustrophobic. In fact, besides the long counter space with enough seating for twenty or so people that ran up and down the center of the restaurant, there were only six other booths available for dining service. Granted each booth probably sat another five or six people around it but it was clear that Winn’s intention for the restaurant was probably to sit a select few every night and feed them a tasting menu of his creations.

It felt exclusive and left Lena wondering how on earth she managed to simply walk in and get a table. 

She asked him just that when he walked back out to ask her if she was ready to order. “How is it that you’re accepting walk-ins? Seems to me like a restaurant like this would be reservation only.”

Winn of course chuckled at her observation. “Normally, you would be correct. During the height of Krypton’s tourist season we can’t seem to keep up with bookings, but when it starts to slow down we stop accepting reservations for two reasons. One, we like to give locals a chance to come in and enjoy some good food and two, we ourselves need a break during the year.”

Lena laughed at that knowing well enough that always being booked and busy was not good for one's health in the long run. It was nice seeing how Winn understood that for himself and his staff, and opening up his restaurant to locals probably endeared him to his community. 

“That’s actually pretty cool of you to do.” Lena told him. “I own a couple restaurants myself in a partnership with a chef who never seems to want to take a day off.”

“I used to be like that.” Winn replied honestly as he handed off Lena’s meal ticket to who she assumed was his sous-chef. “I was driving myself to an early grave working long hours in different restaurants around the world trying to absorb everything I could. Then when my father got arrested for terrorism I buried myself even further just to distract myself from the fact that I was basically left an orphan.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Winn.” Lena knew what it was like losing a father so she understood Winn’s pain. From the sounds of it, he wasn’t particularly close to his dad which was another thing she could relate to. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy.” Winn continued. “I would’ve kept going if it hadn’t been for Kara. She hunted me down and pulled my head out of my ass.”

Winn laughed and Lena shook her head in endearment of their friendship once more. Everyday she loved her alpha more and more. 

“She brought me home and essentially forced me to take a step back and get a grip on my life.” Winn spoke so highly of her that it left her speechless. Her girlfriend was truly one of a kind. “A couple years went by where I stopped cooking and traveled the world for myself and my own health. It helped me heal and I have her to thank for that. I came back from my travels and opened up this place with her help.”

“Her help?” Lena questioned.

“Of course she didn’t tell you.” Winn laughed softly. “No wonder you didn’t recognize me when you walked in. Kara provided the money necessary to open this restaurant. When my father was arrested we lost everything and I was left almost penniless. I spent all my savings on traveling and healing myself. Kara’s the real reason I managed to open and operate my dream.”

“I-, wow. No she didn’t tell me but then again Kara’s not the type to gloat about stuff like this.” Lena pointed out as she tried to wrap her mind around how truly unbelievable Kara was.

“No, she’s really not.” Winn agreed with a smile. “Even though the restaurant has gotten successful enough to survive on its own without her help, she continues to hold a stake in ownership and that’s what allows us to stop taking reservations and the high service fees that come along with them to instead open up to the general public.”

“Wow, that’s simply amazing.” Lena said at a loss for words. If Kryptonians were all like Kara and Winn she would have a hard time being convinced to leave the country. Those two were absolute angels. “You’re doing amazing work, Winn. I’m sure the locals love you.”

“Granted, we don’t always cook the high end cuisine the restaurant is known for but we do our best to please their pallets.” Winn pointed out. 

“Most restaurants wouldn’t do that in the first place so you’re by far one of my favorites already.” Lena stated truthfully. She had a feeling she would be coming back often while she was in the country and she’d be dragging Sam in here with her once she was feeling up to it.

“Well, there will always be an open door for you here, Lena.” Winn offered sincerely. “Can’t very well turn away the owner’s girlfriend after all.”

Lena laughed. “Let’s hope not.”

“It looks like your first course is coming out, so I’ll leave you to it.” Winn said as he handed her utensils and refilled her wine glass. “I’ll be back to join you before you go. I have a feeling we’re going to get along well, Lena Luthor.”

+-+-+-+

She stayed at Winn’s restaurant longer than she had anticipated, chatting and getting to know him better, before she finally said her goodbyes and went on her way with promises to return with Kara when they had a chance. 

Given that she had stayed longer than she originally planned to, she decided to cut her day short and head back to the hotel. She took advantage of their spa and relaxed for the rest of the afternoon. 

Kara had yet to text her since that morning, but when she turned on the TV to watch some local channels while she lazed around she understood why. It seemed that her girlfriend was taking part in a charity soccer match and absolutely rocking the uniform. It was tight enough to show off all her muscles and the shorts did wonders at displaying her long legs. Lena was naturally entranced. 

She could see Queen Eliza sitting in the stands, surrounded by other dignitaries and high ranking military officials, looking regal and showing her support for her daughters. Funny enough, it seemed Alex and Kara had been split into different teams and while Lena took a moment to appreciate Princess Alex’s own stunning figure in the uniform - she was human after all - her girlfriend was the most delicious sight of all. 

It was obvious that Kara was no stranger to the sport, the way she moved up and down the field was an art form in itself. She had no problem with working up a sweat and making the other team work hard for their points. Lena just about fainted when they showed the teams taking a break and Kara was in full view of the camera when she lifted up her shirt to wipe at the sweat on her face thus exposing her glorious abs to the world. It was enough to get her hot and bothered.

She didn’t know much about the game but she knew enough to know that Kara was apparently playing the position of a defender. She was giving it her all and in the end, her team ending up beating the other with a final score line of 2-1. 

All the participants were shaking hands and congratulating the winners and the moment the two sisters met was the real highlight for Lena. Their love for one another was so obvious and when Alex wrapped her sister into a headlock and messed up her ponytail she knew that she probably wasn’t the only laughing at their antics. 

She quickly reached for her phone wanting to congratulate her girlfriend for a job well done when she was momentarily distracted by another woman approaching Kara and wrapping her in a hug as well. Normally, Lena wasn’t the type to get jealous or make a fuss about her partners having other friends, _but_ this woman had no qualms about leaving her arms around Kara’s neck and her hand splayed across her abdomen. She could understand two people being touchy feely with their affection, hell she and Sam certainly fit the bill from time to time, but not knowing who this woman was didn’t sit right with her. 

She wracked her brain for any information Kara might’ve shared but she came up empty. Whoever she was though was close to both sisters as Alex received a hug as well, only theirs ended just as quickly as it had started. 

They were all sharing a laugh when a woman who appeared to be a reporter approached them and asked to speak to the royals. They all seemed to be on friendly terms because they shared a laugh together before the other smaller woman stepped back. Lena could still see her standing by on the edge of the camera but she did her best to ignore her as she watched the two royals be interviewed. 

“Hello all, this is Lois Lane, official royal family correspondent, and I’m here with none other than our two favorite royals, Princesses’ Alex and Kara.” Lois turned from the camera to face the two as the camera zoomed in on their faces. Lena was glad for it as she could no longer see the other mysterious woman now. “Good job today ladies, I know I’m not alone in saying that watching you two break a sweat is always exciting.”

“You flatter us, Lois.” Alex teased with a smirk. “We’re always happy to join in on events like this.”

“It’s always fun to get involved in something that’s not so formal and allows us to really get out there and just have a good time.” Kara added with a big smile.

“And it’s all for charity which is a bonus.” Alex finished.

Watching the two of them together was so hypnotizing. There was no doubt that they were close and shared a bond that only siblings who loved each other could.

“Speaking of which, today’s match has managed to raise a little over $800,000 so far, so I would say all in all it’s been a great day!” Lois exclaimed as she showed them both the cue card with the total.

“Oh, wow! That’s absolutely fantastic.” Kara said with joy. Her blue eyes shined so bright with excitement that Lena couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“I agree, thank you to all who donated!” Alex addressed the camera directly with a genuine smile. “All this is going towards a great cause and we can’t thank you enough.”

“Once again, it goes to show that your fans are always willing to step up to the plate and support you both in all that you do.” Lois pointed out and Lena nodded in agreement. Kara was always bashful whenever they spoke about their respective fan base but because she perused social media more than her girlfriend did, Lena knew the extent to which her alpha was loved and idolized. Honestly, Kara’s fan base probably rivaled Lena’s own and she could only imagine the chaos that would break loose when they found out about their relationship. 

“And we’re immensely grateful for that.” Kara said with a hint of a blush. Yup, her girlfriend was the absolute cutest. 

“I know you’re both probably in a rush to hit the showers so let me just ask you both one final question before you go.” Lois said as they all shared a laugh.

“Yeah, Kara’s definitely starting to stink a little.” Alex teased her sister which only made all three women laugh once more.

“As the official reporter for all things royal from inside the castle itself, it falls on me to ask all the hard hitting questions and get the 4-1-1 on all the gossip loyal readers want to know,” Lois began so seriously that Lena was beginning to worry she would ask them about their romantic lives or something as equally exciting. She noticed the subtle side eye the sisters shared as well and she figured she wasn’t the only one holding her breath. “So I have to ask. What’s in store for Queen Eliza’s big birthday bash, two weeks from now?”

Lena couldn’t help but sigh in relief. 

Wait, did she say two weeks from now?

If Lena knew her girlfriend as well as she thought she did, she knew there was a strong possibility she would be meeting the queen in less than two weeks. 

_Oh, shit._

+-+-+-+

The next couple of days passed by in much the same fashion. Lena would go to work and shoot some of her scenes and when she wasn’t working she would spend time exploring the area around the hotel until she could meet up with Kara, usually in the afternoons. 

Their time had been very limited lately but even so, Kara had made sure to text her often and called every night before bed. On one occasion, Lena had congratulated her girlfriend for the job well done at the soccer match, days later but still, and Kara had laughed when Lena pointed out that her favorite part had been the moment her abs were shown off. 

That had prompted Kara to send her a _very nice_ photo of her shirtless in her bedroom with nothing but a sports bra and sweats on. Lena had immediately saved the picture for her own pleasure. 

It didn’t go over her head that their messages were getting riskier as the days went by and the longer they went without seeing one another. In fact, the riskiest one came after two days of not seeing each other and Lena bemoaned that fact during their nightly phone call. 

Lena had teased her girlfriend and tested their boundaries with the knowledge that if Kara didn’t make a move soon, Lena would resort to bringing out her trusty vibrator. Of course, it had left Kara speechless and no doubt flushing red but Lena had enjoyed it. She had immediately changed the subject, not wanting Kara to feel pressured or assume she was asking for something more and by the end of the call Lena had forgotten her little tease. 

That is, until Kara sent her it. It being _the message_. The one that would plague Lena’s dreams and sexual fantasies for the foreseeable future.

She didn’t know how or where Kara had gotten the guts to send it but she wasn’t going to complain. Her girlfriend, bless her, had sent another picture much like the shirtless one from before. Abs of steel still glistening gloriously only this time her sweatpants were replaced with briefs. White briefs that left very little to the imagination about what her girlfriend was packing down there. Granted, she couldn’t see it all but what she could see had her fanning herself in an attempt to slow her racing heart. 

If her dreams were filled with images of herself on her knees worshiping such a beautiful specimen, well then that was her own secret to keep. 

She had obviously returned the favor by sending Kara a picture of her sporting one of the many negligees she had bought on her trip with Andrea. It hadn’t been one of her favorites but boy did it show off her boobs so well that she knew her girlfriend would appreciate it. 

Which she did, if Kara’s greeting the following morning had been anything to go by. Lena had honestly been expecting to be deflowered right then and there on the breakfast table. 

All in all, it seemed that their relationship was progressing quickly and she knew it wouldn’t be long until they had sex for the first time. So, the next time she sent Eve out to stock up on groceries and necessities, she added condoms to the list. Since neither of them knew what size was appropriate for Kara, she came back with two sizes that Lena felt came close enough to the picture she had been sent. 

She knew she could’ve simply asked Kara, but her girlfriend hadn’t brought up the subject since their talk and Lena didn’t want her to feel rushed into it. 

She was confident in the sizes Eve had brought back and her only regret was not hiding them away before Sam burst into her suite. 

“Well, I for one am glad we have the next two days off from shooting.” Her friend said as she plopped herself down on the sofa with exaggerated groans. “This shooting schedule is brutal.”

“You’re the one that had three days off last week to deal with your rut!” Lena exclaimed as she shook her head at Sam’s dramatics. “If anyone should be grateful, it’s me.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Sam waved her hand in dismissal. “But, for the record, a rut can really take it out of you when you’re all by yourself.”

“If it’s anything like a heat, then you have my condolences.” Lena said as she continued perusing the recipe in her cookbook. Winn had given it to her as a gift, and it included popular dishes of Kryptonian cuisine that Lena was eager to try and cook for Kara. 

“Thank you!” Sam said cheerfully as she peeked over the back of the sofa to see what Lena was up to. When she couldn’t get a clear view she decided to get up and walk over, despite the protest from her muscles. “What are you working on over here?”

“I’m trying to get myself familiar with one of these dishes so I can surprise Kara with a home cooked meal.” Lena said distractedly, not noticing that in that moment Sam had spotted her grocery bags sitting on the counter, boxes of condoms sitting right on top, front and center.

“Oh, my god!” She yelled so loudly it scared Lena. “Lena Luthor, you little minx! You’re getting laid and you didn’t tell me!”

“Wait, no.” Lena got up quickly to try and snatch the box away. She didn’t know _why_ , as Sam had obviously already seen it but it was her first instinct. Her attempts were futile however as Sam was much taller than her and her freakishly long arms ensured that the box stayed out of her reach. 

“Luthor, you have some explaining to do!” Sam teased as she pushed her away to get a better look at her find. “Magnum!? Holy shit, how are you not sore right now?”

“Dammit, Arias! Give it back.” Lena continued to fight for it despite her small stature holding her back. It’s not that she was embarrassed, she and Sam had long passed that stage of their friendship, but she certainly didn’t feel like being teased when she was already being left high and dry by her own girlfriend.

Sam laughed quietly before tossing the box back, aiming terribly as it hit Lena on the head which left them both stunned momentarily before bursting into laughter. Lena shook her head in disbelief as she picked up the box and tossed it back into the grocery bag. No sense hiding it now that Sam had seen it. 

“I’m not sore because we haven’t done anything.” Lena answered after a moment. “I had Eve go buy some just to be prepared. Things with Kara have been heating up and on the off chance that we get caught up in the moment, I want to be ready.”

“Well that’s good but sheesh, Magnum?” Sam whistled impressively. “Now I’m getting a freaking complex. Princess Kara just has it all doesn’t she.”

“To be honest, I don’t know if those are the right size.” Lena pointed back to the bag. “I had Eve buy different sizes because I didn’t want to ask Kara and have her think I’m being impatient.” 

“Oh, well that’s one way to go about it.” Sam laughed at Lena’s antics. Leave it to her to not take the easy route of simply asking. “But, if it turns out that Kara really needs that size then I’ll be praying for you. That’s going to be a stretch.” 

Lena groaned into her hands. “Oh god, Sam! Let’s be mature about this.”

“Sorry.” Her friend apologized with a grin that looked anything but sorry. “I’m just saying, Andrea might have a point about getting those stretches in.”

“You two are the worst.” Lena said with a half-hearted glare.

“What makes you think Kara’s that gifted anyways?” Sam asked curiously. “Or did you have Eve buy every size available. Because I can totally see you doing that.”

“I, uh. Hopeful guess?” Lena said with no ounce of conviction in her voice and she knew right away that Sam had caught onto it like a bloodhound. 

She stared at Lena for several moments, long enough that Lena couldn’t help squirm in her seat, before gasping loudly. “You’ve totally seen it haven’t you!” 

Lena couldn’t help but bury her head in her hands once again.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena gets down on her knees for some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? an actual update? 
> 
> surprise, ya'll! I actually haven't abandoned this story lol I've just been too lazy/tired to write but I'm trying! I finally got around to finishing my next chapter so I figured it was a good time as any to finally update and move the story along.
> 
> Fair warning: Lena and Kara's relationship takes a big leap forward in this chapter with a good old-fashioned blow job scene...soooo enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!

Lena’s suspicions about Kara inviting her to meet her family sooner rather than later were proven correct when her girlfriend appeared at her suite, roses in hand and a nervous smile. 

Not that Kara wasn’t ordinarily sweet and romantic, but her fidgeting gave her away and Lena knew right away that she wanted something. 

She debated asking her outright, but decided to let Kara bring it up on her own. 

It wasn’t until after dinner, when they were both comfortable on the sofa that she finally did.

“So, I have something I need to ask you.” Kara said after a lull in their conversation. They had a movie playing in the background but both were far more interested in talking to each other rather than watching the tv. “Are you free this Friday night?”

There were two ways Lena could play this. She could act coy and make Kara work for it or she could answer honestly and let Kara get to the point. “For you, always.”

Straight to the point it was.

“I talked to my mother and she’s willing to host us this Friday.” Kara replied with a smile. “Sam’s invited too, of course.”

“Really?” Lena asked, genuinely surprised that Sam had gotten an invite as well.

“Yes.” Kara said with a nod. “I know you’re nervous about meeting my mother, even if you’re genuinely looking forward to it, so I figured having Sam there with you would be calming to you.”

“You really are the best girlfriend ever.” Lena said with a big smile. Kara understood just how important her friends were to her, especially Sam, and never made her feel like she had to choose her over them. Veronica was always the type to get mad whenever she “prioritized” her friends over her and it got to the point where she started ignoring them and choosing her instead. 

She vowed never to let that happen again.

She stuck to it, for the most part. Yes, she was spending more time with Kara right now but her friends understood it was because their relationship was still so new. They knew she wanted to spend time with her new girlfriend and eventually, once they settled further into their relationship, Lena wanted Kara to spend time with her friends and get to know them as well.

Sam was the first step towards that plan.

She was glad Kara kept her in mind when making plans for them outside of their little bubble inside of Lena’s hotel suite. 

“I’ll be sure to let her know and barring any last minute schedule changes, we’ll be there.” Lena answered, silently hoping nothing changed and they would be able to make it to dinner. “Is there anything we should know about having dinner with the Queen?”

Kara laughed quietly as she shook her head. “Not really. My mother’s really relaxed behind closed doors. We’ll have to follow protocol when it comes to allowing her to be served first and eating at her pace, but other than that it’ll be like any other family dinner.”

“Is there a dress code we need to follow?” Lena asked, nervously going over her wardrobe and thinking she would need to plan a shopping trip with Sam. 

“This isn’t a state dinner, babe.” Kara laughed in response. “It’s nothing formal. It’s going to be just family and maybe a couple friends, so wear whatever makes you comfortable. You could show up in sweatpants and I’d still think you’d look beautiful.”

“I will _not_ be showing up in sweatpants to meet your mother, Kara!” Lena gasped in disbelief. Even if Eliza weren’t a queen, Lena would still hold more respect for her than that. 

Kara, of course, found her reaction hilarious. “Don’t worry too much about the dress code. Just bring your cute self and Sam, along with your appetite. Our chefs always go crazy whenever we have company over.”

“I’ll go shopping for an outfit beforehand.” Lena said as she got up to take their wine glasses to the sink. She tried not to let Kara get too carried away with drinking, not wanting her girlfriend to go home drunk or even tipsy. 

“I honestly think you could wear pajamas and still make it look fancy!” Kara said as she looked over the sofa. 

“Well, seeing as how most of the time my pajamas consist of my favorite silk lace nightgown, I think I’ll pass.” Lena teased as she sat back down next to Kara who immediately put her arm around her shoulders and drew her closer. Lena leaned up for a kiss and her girlfriend answered enthusiastically.

“I don’t know, I would definitely enjoy seeing that.” Kara replied as soon as they pulled apart.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully. “I know you would. But I don’t fancy giving everyone else a free show. My pajamas tend to be _very_ revealing.” 

Kara quietly gasped when Lena nipped seductively at her earlobe. She kissed the area behind Kara’s ear softly, feeling her girlfriend shiver and making her grow bolder. Her hand was resting on Kara’s stomach above her t-shirt but she slowly moved it beneath said t-shirt, caressing her alpha’s stomach.

Kara was making no move to stop her actions, on the contrary, she had tilted Lena’s face until it faced hers again so they had the perfect angle for kissing. Her girlfriend was attacking her lips with renewed vigor and if Lena wasn’t already acutely aware of how close her hand was to Kara’s nether regions she would've missed her girlfriend’s hips jerking in response. 

It didn’t matter how good of a kisser Kara was, Lena’s constantly horny self would never miss that. 

She debated with herself for a long minute, in which Kara took the opportunity to brush her tongue with hers in hot open mouthed kisses, before deciding to take the plunge and push things further. 

She slowly moved her hand lower until she was cupping her girlfriend, and squeezed.

The result was pure bliss.

Kara moaned loudly and jerked her hips again in response but not once letting up in her attack of Lena’s lips. 

Lena took this to mean that Kara was okay with it and enjoying it so she continued to grope and squeeze until she felt an undeniable hardness forming beneath her hand.

She ran her hand up and down the length and felt an answering rush of wetness between her legs at getting her first feel of her girlfriend’s size. 

“Maybe we should stop?” Kara questioned breathlessly as she finally pulled away from Lena’s lips. Lena chose that moment to give her girlfriend another squeeze that left Kara gasping for air once more. “Lena!”

“Just because we can’t sleep together just yet, doesn’t mean I can’t help you take the edge off babe.” Lena answered huskily. Her voice had taken on a lower tone and she knew her lips looked thoroughly kissed, which she had a feeling Kara enjoyed even more. “You’ve been working _so hard_ lately and you deserve to reap your reward.”

“My reward?” Kara questioned as she stared intently at Lena’s hand on her crotch. Clearly, her girlfriend was slowly losing the ability to focus and engage in any sort of deep conversation. That was fine by Lena. 

She decided to kick things up a notch.

“Yes, love. Your reward and mine.” Lena whispered as she kissed Kara’s neck once again. “I’m going to play with you until you come. On my hand or down my throat, it doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Oh, fuck Lena.” Kara groaned as she threw her head back and gave her hardest buck yet. Underneath her hand Kara’s cock gave its hardest twitch so far. It was practically begging to be released from its confines.

“So the princess _can_ curse after all.” Lena teased as she made no move to speed things along. She was perfectly content with taking her time and watching Kara come undone. 

“You’re torturing me.” Kara answered. Her chest was heaving and her hand was gripping Lena’s shoulder like it was her lifeline. 

“Maybe I should do it more often if it means I get to hear you curse.” Lena admitted as she leaned in to whisper, “It’s a turn on.”

“Lena, please.” Kara begged softly. 

“You want me to stop?” Lena asked with a smirk, even if Kara had her eyes shut and couldn’t see her. 

“No!”

“But you just said I shouldn’t torture you.” Lena continued innocently even as her hand kept working Kara’s ever-growing bulge.

“I meant stop delaying and get to it.” Kara said even as she struggled to control her breathing under Lena’s expert care.

“Get to what, baby?” Lena asked softly. “I want you to say it, Kara.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Kara finally managed to open her eyes and looked directly into Lena’s eyes when she said, “Please make me come.”

Lena smiled big before reaching up to kiss Kara deeply. She wanted Kara to feel all her love before she physically showed her. Only after her girlfriend whimpered in need did she finally pull away. “I’m going to take care of you now, love. Don’t you worry.”

Lena gave her one last peck before she focused her attention downwards and took a deep breath. It had been a while since she pleasured someone like this but while she normally considered it a chore, she found herself genuinely looking forward to doing this for Kara.

She smiled to herself before undoing her girlfriend’s belt buckle and pulling the offending item off of her. Next, she worked on unbuttoning Kara’s jeans and slowly moved the zipper down. 

Kara was so eager that Lena didn’t even need to ask her for help on this next part. Her girlfriend wasted no time in lifting herself up and pushing her jeans down to her ankles. She didn’t even bother trying to take them off.

For the first time since Kara sent her the explicit photo, Lena had a glorious view of what exactly her alpha was blessed with. Granted, Kara was still hearing her dark briefs so Lena couldn’t see it like in the photo, but she could see its outline and Lena knew one thing for sure. Her alpha was certainly gifted. 

Not too big or comically long but definitely thick enough to stretch her out. Thick enough that Lena knew she would be feeling sore after any love making. Her jaw was definitely going to get a workout tonight.

She looked up at Kara once more, smiling when she noticed her girlfriend’s gaze focused intently on her hand again. Like she was waiting for Lena’s next move. 

When she noticed Lena’s pause, she turned to stare at her I question but Lena only smiled more before leaning forward to kiss her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kara replied without hesitation and Lena could feel her heart beating like crazy, overwhelmed by emotion. 

She kissed Kara’s cheek before saying, “Just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Without further ado, Lena fished inside of Kara’s briefs and pulled out her pulsing cock. It was definitely hard and hot to the touch. It’s head was flaming red and leaking already. Lena licked her lips in anticipation.

She caressed it slowly, moving her hand up and down, spreading Kara’s juices around and enjoying the slick sound of her arousal. Her girlfriend, bless her, was doing her best to control her bucking hips and Lena was thankful for that. The last thing she wanted was for Kara to rush things along and finish before Lena got her chance to play with her fully. 

She continued her slow gliding, squeezing every now and then, enjoying the sight and sounds of Kara’s baby-maker. She let her thoughts run wild, imagining herself taking a pounding from this cock and maybe sometime down the road feeling it empty everything it had to offer in the depths of her womanhood. 

For now though, she was going to enjoy watching her girlfriend come undone, maybe even get a taste of it too if she was lucky. 

Although she had done this before with different partners, she felt it was different experiencing this with Kara. For one, her alpha hadn’t asked for this or demanded it. Lena made the decision on her own because the idea of pleasing her woman was appealing to her. It wasn’t a chore.

Pleasing Kara pleased her too.

Second, she loved Kara. In the past, aside from Veronica, she had never felt any sort of connection or emotion except for lust. It was always about getting off and reaching climax. With Kara, she was taking her time because the journey was just as exciting. 

After all, how many people could say they had a powerful woman come undone at their touch. Kara was making it so much better too by being so responsive. 

Her girlfriend was moaning and bucking her hips along with Lena’s movements. 

Lena would squeeze and Kara would gasp.

Lena would cover the head and Kara would curse.

Best of all, Lena would pump up and down and Kara would let loose everything she wanted to do to Lena.

It was a turn on all by itself and Lena couldn’t get enough. It got to the point where Kara couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer and she was enjoying just the feel of Lena’s hand on her cock.

Lena took this chance to dial things up. She smirked to herself before wetting her lips and brushing her hair back over her shoulder. She leaned down slowly, watching Kara to make sure her girlfriend didn’t open her eyes and see what was about to happen. 

Luckily, she got down right by the tip without much fuss. Before she could overthink it, Lena leaned forward and wrapped her lips around as much of her girlfriend’s tip as she could.

The result was instantaneous.

Her girlfriend’s hips gave their hardest buck yet and Kara’s whole body jolted forward, almost pulling her cock free from Lena’s lips. Thankfully, her grip was steady and her lips continued to work up and down the shaft. 

“ _Lena!_ ” Kara shouted as her hands came up to tangle themselves into her hair. She could feel Kara struggling to keep her hips from thrusting too hard and her hands from pushing her down too harshly. 

Even so, Lena had no problem going down and taking as much of her alpha’s cock as she could. She had the strongest urge to feel it hit the back of her throat and when she did she held herself there until the need to breathe was too strong to ignore. 

At the same time, Kara’s tongue got looser. “Feels so good. Please don’t stop.”

“You’re so good to me, love.”

“Yes, just like that Lena, please keep going.”

If Lena could she would laugh at Kara’s polite begging. Even at the peak of lust, Kara was as polite as ever. She figured it was hard to shake one’s training no matter how turned on they were. 

She continued to swallow as much of Kara as she could while at the same time doing her level best not to gag. Thankfully, she never had too much trouble suppressing her gag reflex, something all her ex partners definitely enjoyed. Not that it mattered to her as Kara was now going to be the only one to enjoy this from her.

And she was definitely enjoying it.

Her alpha’s hips had started to buck more insistently and Lena now had a harder time keeping her lips wrapped around the shaft. She resorted to using her hand again, pumping her lover up and down. She squeezed the base and the tip from time to time and the alpha’s answering throbs were growing more consistent. 

It was only a matter of time before Kara released.

Lena was definitely looking forward to that. It had been far too long since she’d pleased someone like this and she was enjoying every moment of it. She had always been the type of omega that got off on pleasing her partner because to her, there was nothing more erotic and powerful than making an alpha come undone. 

Especially Kara.

Her love was always so composed and in control of her alpha side, thanks to her background and years of training no doubt, but all it took to watch her relax and lose her carefully crafted control was swipes of Lena’s tongue apparently.

In all fairness, Lena was damn good at pleasing an alpha with her tongue. She took great pride in that fact. 

“Babe, I’m close.” Kara grunted out as she tried to move Lena’s hand away to take over. 

Lena was having none of that. 

She swatted her alpha’s hand away and nipped at Kara’s jaw. “I started this and I’m going to help you finish. Just sit back and let your omega take care of you. I’m not gonna stop until you give me every drop.”

Kara gasped. “Oh, Rao. You’re gonna be the death of me, woman.” 

Lena didn’t get to respond as Kara grabbed her face instead and pulled her in for a kiss. It was all tongue and heavy gasps as her alpha struggled to catch her breath in anticipation for what was about to happen. It almost seemed like Kara was prolonging the inevitable and trying _not_ to come.

Lena decided to give her some encouragement.

“I can feel you throbbing, love.” She said with her most seductive tone of voice. She almost felt bad for her girlfriend because she knew from experience that it made her harder to resist. “I want to see you come. I want to see what you have to offer. So I know what to expect when you’re inside of me, filling me up and claiming what’s yours. Are you gonna deny your omega, Kara?”

“Leeenaaa.” Kara groaned out. She was close and they both knew it. They looked into each other’s eyes, Kara’s almost pleading, and Lena had never felt more connected to someone in the midst of a lusty haze.

She just had to push Kara over the edge now.

“You know, my friends all joked but I think they might have a point.” She began, methodically squeezing and pumping her alpha. “I’m going to have to stretch and prepare before I take you inside. Who knew Princess Kara was so thick.”

“Oh Rao.”

“You’re gonna stretch me out and leave me sore, aren’t you, love?” She continued seductively. “Not to mention, I’m going to have to work on my stamina before I get on all fours for you.” 

That seemed to be all it took. Kara gave her hardest throb yet and Lena’s hand was filled with white, hot strings of her alpha’s thick release. Part of her bemoaned the fact that it wasn’t shooting down her throat but she figured they always had next time. 

For now, she continued to pump Kara slowly until she had nothing left to give and she released her alpha’s cock, watching it lay limp against her heaving stomach. She leaned up to kiss Kara, mindful of the fact that her hand was sticky and wet. 

“Rao, I love you so much.” Kara responded as they pulled apart. She leaned forward to rest their foreheads together and Lena couldn’t help but giggle at Kara’s still-glazed expression. 

“You love me now, just wait until I get you in bed.” Lena teased as she got up to wash her hand. 

Kara groaned in response. “You can’t say that to me and then walk away!” 

Lena laughed at her girlfriend’s remark and turned around just in time to watch her pull her pants back up and adjust herself inside her briefs. It was obvious her cock still hadn’t shrunk given the bulge that was still present but Lena was enjoying the view so she didn’t mind. She couldn’t wait for the day when she got the chance to see her girlfriend in all her naked glory. 

She was licking her lips just thinking about it.

Kara approached her as soon as she had composed herself and trapped her against the kitchen counter.

“That was very spontaneous of you, Miss Luthor.” She teased as she kissed down Lena’s neck. 

“I thought you would enjoy me seducing you.” Lena responded with a gasp as Kara bit down gently. 

“I’m not complaining.” Kara said with a laugh. She pulled back to look into her eyes and the smile that was present on Kara’s face was relaxed and loving. “I really enjoyed that. Thank you.”

Lena couldn’t help but burst out in laughter. “Only you would thank someone for a blowjob, you dork.”

Kara joined in on her laughter and the two of them stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms. Lena had never felt more content than in that moment.

+-+-+-+

Friday night came around faster than Lena had expected. Granted, she had been busy with her work schedule the past couple of days and hadn’t had much of a chance to relax, much less talk to Kara. 

Her girlfriend had texted her periodically but it would seem she was busy with her own things too. 

As the night of the dinner approached, Lena found herself growing more nervous but this time around, Sam was no help.

“It’s not like you haven’t already met Queen Eliza before!” Sam argued from her spot on the bench she was sitting on while she waited for Lena to try on her 50th dress that day. They had been trying on dresses for the last hour and a half, or at least Lena was as Sam had found her perfect dress right away. “So what if you’re banging her daughter now, she already said she liked you!” 

“I’m sorry Sam, can you please say that any louder. I don’t think people on the other side of the store heard you!” Lena exclaimed with a roll of her eyes as she pulled her chosen dress on. 

“Please, like we’re not in a private room or anything.” Sam answered back, used to Lena’s antics when she was feeling nervous about something. “If you don’t want the staff figuring out we’re here, I suggest you hurry up and find your dress already.”

“You’re so helpful today.” Lena answered sarcastically as she stared at herself in the mirror. The dress she had on currently was a backless sequin dress in black and platinum that fit her like a glove. She ran her hands down her sides and knew that if anything, at least Kara would enjoy seeing her in this. 

She stepped out of the stall she was in and stood in front of her friend with arms open. “What do you think?”

Sam looked up from whatever she was typing on her phone and her face lit up with a bright smile. “Luthor, I think you’ve found the one. If Kara’s not ripping this off by the end of the night then you need to dump her. You look stunning!”

Rather than replying, Lena simply rolled her eyes. She didn’t think she would have any problem getting Kara to want to rip this dress off. Her girlfriend had been hornier than usual the last couple of days, thanks to her impromptu hand job no doubt, and Lena knew it was only a matter of time before they jumped into bed together. 

In fact, if Kara hadn’t had to leave the other night after inviting her to dinner, Lena was sure it would’ve happened right then and there in her apartment. She definitely wouldn’t have minded, seeing as how she was prepared with condoms on hand but unfortunately for her, sex would have to wait. 

Kara had already invited her to stay the night after dinner with her mother, something that shocked her a little bit seeing as how it would be the first time they would be spending a night in one another’s company. Lena had responded with a yes but she was worried about what Eliza would think nonetheless. Kara had assured her that her mother didn’t hold opinions on what her daughters did with people they were seeing so long as they kept it private and out of the news.

Lena felt more at ease after that and Sam had been quick to point out that Eliza’s residence was big enough to keep them separated from everyone else with no fear of being overheard. Lena didn’t know if she liked the idea of possible sex within Eliza’s home but she reasoned that the Queen’s palace was unlike anyone else’s residence and that Sam probably had a point. If online pictures and articles were anything to go by, Kara probably had her own apartment within the palace walls. 

“I think this is the one, Sam.” Lena said as she went back inside the stall to remove the dress. She and Sam walked out of the private room, handing off their unwanted items to the attendant before moving to the registers to pay. They got a few curious looks while they checked out but for the most part they weren’t bothered. 

They had been stopped a couple times while in Krypton for some photos and autographs but not overwhelmingly so that they needed to hire security. Lena enjoyed the freedom that they otherwise weren’t afforded in National City. Back home, there star power was just too great and while she knew she was privileged to have such a successful career, she knew it wasn’t ideal for her to get too caught up in that success.

Krypton really allowed her to live freely without worrying about being _Lena Luthor_ all the time. 

“So, who else is going to be there?” Sam asked as soon as they were seated inside their rental to head back to the hotel. “Did Kara say?”

“Not really.” She replied as she replied back to one of her girlfriend’s texts. Kara had a habit of discretely sending her selfies or funny memes whenever she was at an event that bored her. “She only mentioned family, so Alex and Eliza probably, and _maybe_ a couple of friends too. But she didn’t give any hints as to who.”

“Probably Winn.” Sam answered as she looked over her shoulder to switch lanes. Lena had finally introduced her best friend to Winn and the two had hit it off immediately. Sam was a big lover of food so no surprise there.

Lena nodded her head in agreement. “Mhm, probably. I wouldn’t be surprised if Kelly joins us too.”

“Oh I sure hope she does.” Sam replied. “I’ve been meaning to reach out to her and this would be such a great opportunity for you to meet her!”

“I was thinking the same thing.” 

“Are you nervous?” Sam asked.

“About Kelly? No, why would I be?” Lena answered distractedly, going through a couple emails Eve had forwarded to her regarding script changes and shooting schedules.

“No, dummy. About meeting Eliza!” Sam replied with an eye roll. 

Lena put her phone away and addressed Sam. “Of course I’m nervous! Not only is she Kara’s mother, she’s the queen. She could quite literally have me banned from the country if she doesn’t end up liking me.”

“Okay, don’t be so dramatic.” Sam said with a laugh at Lena’s expense. “No one’s going to ban you from the country. We both know Kara wouldn’t allow it anyways. Doesn’t matter if her mother is the queen. That girl loves you too much.”

Lena smiled softly at that reminder. 

“And while you have every right to feel nervous don’t worry. I’ll be there with you, by your side, all throughout the night.” Sam assured her.

“You mean you won’t ditch me for the first pretty omega you see?” Lena teased her friend, bringing up a memory that always left Sam feeling embarrassed. 

“Oh my god!” Sam groaned predictably. “That happened one time and I said I was sorry!”

Lena burst out laughing and Sam shook her head in exasperation. 

“You’re so lucky I love you, Luthor.”

+-+-+-+

The night of the dinner quickly approached and Lena’s nerves weren’t up to 11. Kara had texted her earlier to let her know a private car would be picking her and Sam up from the hotel and she would be waiting for them at her mother’s residence. 

She and Sam had gotten ready together and were now simply waiting for the text from the driver to let them know when they could head down. 

The longer she was kept waiting the stronger her nerves grew. Thankfully, Kara was doing her best to keep her distracted by texting her nonstop and keeping her mind off of the meeting as best as she could. It worked but only for a while before the driver picked them up and brought them closer and closer to the inevitable.

By the time they were pulling up to the palace grounds, Lena’s leg was bouncing up and down like crazy.

If it weren’t for Sam’s steady presence next to her, Lena was sure she would’ve bolted the minute the car door opened. 

She allowed herself a moment's distraction to take in the grandeur and beauty of the Queen’s residence. Online pictures hadn’t done it any justice.

It was one long historical building that wrapped around a giant plaza that was no doubt used to hold public events, surrounded by a giant gate and stoic guards every few feet apart. Kara had mentioned that it was one of the family’s most ostentatious residences and they rarely liked to use it because it was too overwhelming. Eliza preferred to stay at a more modest home, an hour or so away from this palace in the heart of Krypton, but because it was currently the closest to her daughters and Lena she made the trip out to this one.

Lena almost cried when Kara told her how accommodating Eliza was being to _her_ when in reality, it should be the other way around. As it turned out, Eliza was just as excited to meet her, officially, as Lena was to meet the royal omega. 

Because the palace drew so many visitors to its gates day in and day out, the driver was forced to make his way through the back in order to avoid suspicions about the Queen’s special visitors. The last thing they needed was the tabloids getting wind of a Luthor being inside, thus alerting her own family of her royal connections. She didn’t even want to think about what Lex and Lillian would do when they found out about her relationship.

To be fair, if it was up to her, they would never know.

She watched the driver maneuver the car in between rows of neatly trimmed trees, her nerves picking up the closer they got to the entrance. She was doing her best to keep a calm presence but when she felt Sam’s hand closing around her own she knew she hadn’t been successful.

“It’ll be okay, Lena.” Sam assured her with a kind smile that was comforting in its own way. “Kara is crazy about you and we both know Eliza’s going to have no choice but to love you too. How can she not?”

“I just don’t want to mess this up.” Lena admitted quietly as she saw the car pulling up to the entrance they would be using. It was away from the public eye but still surrounded by tall trees and bushes for which she was thankful. “I really love her, Sam.”

“I know, and she loves you too.” Sam told her. They both looked over their shoulders at the group of servants that were quickly approaching to help them out. “Now come on, we have a royal family waiting and we don’t want to make the wrong impression.”

The door opened at that exact moment and Sam was the first to step out to the sounds of cheerful greetings. Lena took a deep breath and followed after her. 

It was time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to do better with updating!

**Author's Note:**

> I love commas, haven't you noticed?


End file.
